To Be A Malfoy
by RaveOfHorror
Summary: My name is Alli Malfoy, I'm Scorpius Malfoy's younger sister. One would think that to be a Malfoy, you'd be blonde, pureblood, popular, and in Slytherin. Well, I'm not. I'm in hufflepuff. I'm not popular that is...until this year. My fifth year. Bollocks.
1. We Are The Misfits and I am Mental

Chapter 1-We Are The Misfits And I Am Mental

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness and randomness of this story. All noncanon include Alli Malfoy and The Misfits and any other non canon next gen character. **

**----------------------------Alli Malfoy----------------------------**

I, fifth year Allisha Allison Victoria Elizabeth Scarlet Malfoy walked beside my older brother Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, in utter silence. I wasn't terribly excited to be going back to the dusty old castle, only to be ignored by my fellow Hufflepuffs, solely because I am a Malfoy. I often wish I had ended up in Slytherin, like my brother but, then I wouldn't have made friends with Kiley, Night, and Cameron.

It wasn't fair, why had I ended up in Hufflepuff House? Scorpius was in his Sixth year and was the star seeker for Slytherin House. I really hated being called Scorpius' kid sister and Little Malfoy. It was really starting to wear on my nerves. I mean I'm only a year younger! A fifteen year-old girl could only take so much. What I didn't know, is that I was about to have a very boy-crazy year.

"I see my friend. I will talk to you later Alli" Scorpius said, before walking through the crowd, as if he were air. I however, had a difficult time getting through the crowd that had parted for Scorpius but did not wait for me to go through. Elbows were hitting me in the ribs and feet were smashing my toes. It was going to be a very long year.

"Alli! Al! Come here!" called a familiar voice.

I smiled as I fought my way through the crowd, towards my bestfriend Kiley Harker. His long black hair flew behind him as he ran to me, his dark-blue eyes, alight with happiness at seeing me after a summer away.

Not far behind him, were my other two friends, Cameron Finch-Fletchly and Night Morningstar (She's an astronomy fanatic). Cameron was tallest in the group and did not need to speed up. A few steps behind, was Night, with her bright blue hair, tied in a bao (Japanese style pigtail buns) Her eyes were like yellow wine, and she preferred Cameron's plain brown hair and eyes to any other boy, who would have loved to be in her company.

The three took turns in hugging me, as usual Kiley's hug was the longest, before we found an empty compartment together.

"So, are you excited Al?" Cam asked, while he fidgeted with the collar of his school robes. Who puts on their school robes before we even get moving? I ask you. Still, Cam is pretty one of a kind so you sort of have to get used to his "uniqueness" as Night so affectionately reminds me. God, they are a weird couple. Night and Cam won't confirm it but, Kiley and I had walked in on them snogging last summer. They don't know we saw them though and we won't say a thing. They'll tell us on their own time.

"Excited about what?" I asked, as I tried to flatten a piece if my fringe that won't stay down.

"To be going back to Hogwarts, of course. Honestly Alli, it's like you live on the planet Mental sometimes" Night says, as she peruses the copy of _Wuthering Heights _I had gotten her for Christmas last year. It's a strange Muggle book that I didn't really enjoy. I don't know how she could, it's probably due to the fact that she is utterly mad.

"Thanks alot, Norah" I say bitterly, calling Night by her given name. Did I mention she hates that name. I paid dearly for that as, she has a hefty kick. That's definitely going to leave a big bruise on my poor shin.

"You're welcome Allisha" she said, smiling bitterly at me. I love that girl. She really is a bit too violent, but I suppose that makes it right as, I am the normal one. Yes, Kiley is the overly nice pushover, Cam lives in his own little world and, as I mentioned already, my Nighty-Night is the violent tragedy/romance reading ballet dancer. Yep, ballet. We are a group of our own, the other Hufflepuffs think we are a strange bunch. Except my Quidditch teammates. Well, they probably say things behind my back as, I am a Malfoy. The most hated and somewhat feared family in the wizarding world. I am rambling quite a bit, aren't I? Oh well, back to my story.

"So, who are we asking to the Welcoming Ball?" Cam said, still fidgeting with his collar.

"I don't know, well obviously I'm going to wait for a boy to ask me" I answer, as I rip open the package of Droobles Best Blowing Gum. Yum yum yum, what in bloody Voldemort's arse am I getting on about?

"Like who?" Kiley asks, suddenly becoming interested in his shoe laces.

"I don't know Kile, maybe a seventh year, I hope. Scorpius would cack himself" I said, smiling as vengeance filled my mind. Yes, I will get him back for scaring every boy close or even my age with more than friendship on his mind away.

The only problem now is, figuring out who'd be brave enough to date me. Someone who gives off that Bad Boy vibe. Yes....but who?

"I would say Matt Flint but, he's one of your brother's mates. Also, word in the corridors is, he's dating Lina Wood" Cam says, picking a piece of imaginary lint off of his tie.

"Hm..well if you're going to go for a bad boy, better make it a bloke from Slytherin" Night says, pulling her hair out of her usual style.

"Oh, really? What makes you think my brother hasn't scared every Slythers bloke away from even asking me to borrow a quill?" I said, looking over at Kiley's face. Hmm, he looks like he just ate a vomit flavored Bertie Botts bean. Probably has as, he had the carton in his hand.

"Well, this is the first meeting for The Misfits and I am calling it to order" Cam says, in an unusually business-like tone.

"Okay, speak away Camerino" Kiley says, crossing sitting indian style on the seat.

That's what we call ourselves, The Misfits. I know it's stupid, Scorpius says we took the name from some ancient Muggle rock band but, what does he know?

"Alright, I have called this meeting to say that it will be mine and Night's job to find you and Kiles dates to the dance. Seeing as Night and I are bestfriends and we don't like _anybody, _nobody _whatsoever _we always go together as _friends. _So, we will help you two find dates. You guys will not spend another school dance in the common room playing chess or exploding snap like you always do" Cam answered, sternly.

"Okay, then. Who do you have in mind Camsey?" Kiley says, somewhat unenthusiastically.

"I'm not sure Kiles, it's all really up to you? Who _do _you fancy?" Cam says, catching all of our attention. This should be interesting.

"I don't fancy anyone Cam. So, you can just forget about me going to the Welcoming Ball, like always. Al and I can just play Chess all night again" Kiley said, somewhat stubbornly. Cam and Night look at him quite skeptically before going about their own business. Night was once again immersed in her book and Cam was trying to smooth out some wrinkles on his robes.

Well, that was it for The Misfits' first meeting.


	2. My Family is Charitable Yet Still Hated

Chapter 2- My Family is Charitable, Yet..Still Hated

**A/N: Yeah, sorry about the crap title. I couldn't really think of another. Crappy Chapter images belong to me..As do all non-canon Next Gen characters. I would also like to say that due to some last minute decisions, Al Potter and Alli will not really interact until chapter nine. It was completely random. I will be trying to give you a chapter a day as I have already completed at least 12 chapters.**

**---------------------Alli Malfoy---------------------**

After the Feast and the Sorting, I was on my way to Hufflepuff House, I slowed to and stop and bent over to tie my shoe. My friends kept on ahead of me, not realizing I had stopped. Just as I finished, someone bumped into me, making us both fall to the stone floor.

"Watch where you Bloody-Oh! Sorry about that, I thought you were a bloke" said, a boy with a slightly scottish accent. I looked up to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes. He was very handsome and I recognized him as a fifth year from Slytherin House.

"It's okay, now can you please let me get up?" I said, trying not to blush.

"Oh, sorry Miss Malfoy" he said, helping me up. He smiled and I was fascinated by the metal stuck to his teeth, what were they? He really was cute though, and the metal on his teeth made him even more handsome.

"Alli, please don't call me Miss Malfoy, uh.."

"Cole, Cole Wood" he said, smiling even bigger. I could feel the blood rushing into my cheeks, as his warm hand took mine to shake.

"Nice to meet you Cole but, I have to go now. Bye" I said, pulling my hand out of his and turning to walk away.

"Goodnight, Alli Malfoy" he said as I continued to walk down the corridor towards Hufflepuff house's entrance. Holy Bollocks, I think I have my first crush. No, no no no. I cannot have a crush on this boy. I just met him!! Oi...

The next morning, I was on my way to breakfast with Kiley, Night, and Cameron. When we got there, I saw Cole and he saw me. Then he smiled and got up from his table to talk to me. Oh crap, people are starting to stare, not good NOT GOOD! I tried to smile without looking so mental as Cole reached the spot where I was standing.

"Hey Alli, how'd you sleep?" he asked, in his really cute accent.

"Nnngghh...good" I spluttered. Well, there goes my countenance. At this point Kiley, Night, and Cameron are looking at me with confusion etched into their faces. What? Like a Slytherin never spoke to anyone else? Honestly.

"Great! Well, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go for a walk with me today" he said, disregarding the fact that my three bestfriends were gawking at him in somewhat dislike. I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be the most friendly and accepting of the bunch. Guess not.

"Uh sure. I'll see you guys later" I said, waving my friends off. Night seemed to be the only one to get the gist of things because she grabbed Cam and Kiley's arms and dragged them away. How anyone could really drag Cam away, I'll never know. He was taller than all of the 5th years.

"I thought we'd take a walk to the lake" Cole said, melting my heart with his accent. Oohoohoohoo..I think I'm going mental. He held out his hand and I stared at it for a minute stupidly when my motor functions finally returned and I took it. Oh Merlin!! He's holding my hand!! "Alli, I really like you. Alot" Cole said, stopping me and looking into my eyes.

"I really like you too Cole" I said, smiling. Well, at least I didn't mumble again.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked, his chocolate brown eyes, smoldering.

"Oh, bloody Voldemort's arse" I said, looking at him in shock.

"Pardon?" Cole asked, looking at me like I'd lost my marbles.

"Ooh..did I say that aloud?" I asked, cringing a bit.

"Yeah, you did. So, what do you say? Fancy being my girlfriend?" Cole asked, again. Well, at least he stopped looking at me like I had just joined the Death Eaters or something.

"Um...yeah! That'd be great! I'd love to be your girlfriend" I answered, a bit too enthusiastically.

"Great I'm so glad. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you Alli" Cole said, bringing his face closer to mine. Oh Merlin's baggy Y-fronts!! I think I'm about to get my first kiss!! His lips crushed mine as he pulled me into his big strong man arms. Oooohhh, he is a bloody good kisser.

After he broke the kiss, we both smiled at eachother. I blushed and turned away as he took my hand once again and we began to walk. It was a comfortable silence as we strolled in the still hot sun. I found myself thinking that, it wasn't so bad at Hogwarts after all. How wrong was I going to be.

Later, I found myself in the Hufflepuff Common room, looking up at the bulletin. It said that Quidditch tryouts were tonight before dinner. Huh, they sure were starting early this year. I might as well show up, I don't want anyone outdoing me and stealing my position. I quite fancy being a Chaser on the team.

I was just reading _Quidditch Through The Ages_, when Jaden and Jared Weasley walked in. They were twins and Beaters on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team as well. I didn't really get on much with them. I try to stay off Jared's pranking list. "Shannon's way in over her head this year, practice tonight. Pff! We just got here yesterday" Jared complained, to his twin. Jaden just nodded in agreement before they chose to sit a few chairs away from me.

I got the feeling that Jaden was hiding something, he wasn't at all like his twin, nor as outspoken. I've never even seen him speak to a girl that wasn't his family or on the Quidditch team. Basically, me, Susanna, and Shannon. We didn't really count, teammates never do. The didn't pay me any mind, which is how I like it. Even though I'm in Hufflepuff and on the Quidditch team with them and have never done anything to them. They still ignore me for the most part, except when Jared sees fit to yell critizisms and insults at me during Quidditch practices and matches. Jaden never says anything unless spoken to, if it's not a yes or no question.

Honestly, did almost every Weasley hate us? Of course I don't count Rose Weasley as, she just started dating my brother and she is quite nice to me. But still, the Dark Ages, as my mother calls them, are over. We the Malfoy's are outstanding members of society.

Dad is a retired Quidditch player, and owns his own Law Wizard firm. Mum is a retired Mediwitch and does many charity events, not to mention she is an excellent stay at home mum and wife. Scorpius is an active member in mum's charity events and an excellent student and Quidditch player. And me, well I grudgingly endure and tolerate mum's charity balls and such. I get really good grades and am a pro at Quidditch.

What is there to hate about us? I mean, once a month my family has dinner with the Potters as, mum is good friends with Mrs. Potter. I do sense some tension between my dad and their's but, other than that they seem to get along alright. My parents also donate allot of money to St. Mungos, The Ministry, and various other small businesses. Honestly, if it wasn't for my parent's generosity, many of the businesses in Diagon alley would have gone out of business by now. Though, I suspect that mum is pulling the money strings as, dad never seems too thrilled to part with copious amounts of gold. I'm babbling again..

The only nice teammates I have are Shannon and Cedric Diggory, Susanna Wood, and Charlie Weasley II. Jaden never says a thing as I have just stated and Jared is a mean prat. I was on my way down to the Quidditch pitch when, I ran into Charlie. He looked alot like his Uncle Bill, tall, fit, long red hair, and dark blue-green eyes. Although, there was a little blonde in his wild tresses. I could see why Susanna has a gigantic crush on him. Too bad she doesn't know how much he likes her back.

After Quidditch Tryouts, Shannon reinstated all of us. Yay!! I was covered in dirt and slightly bruised but, I had the best news to tell my Misfits. So, I hurried off to dinner where, I ran into my brother. He looked non too happy at the moment. "What's the matter Scorp?" I asked, as my presence surprised him. We don't usually talk in school but, that's to be expected.

"Mother wishes us to attend her annual Fall Charity Ball and Dinner. She is unveiling a new plan to fund a new program at Hogwarts. So, we'll need to get the Headmaster's permission to go home, for the weekend" Scorpius answered. I should've known, he may look like he likes going to mum's charity bollocks' but, in reality, he loathes them. He says that they are just excuses for us to mingle with future partners for when we take over the family businesses. Also, he'll be missing his first weekend with Rose as _a real couple. _Well, bollocks! I'll be missing my first weekend with Cole as a real couple.

"Oh, bloody Voldemort's arse...why this weekend? I don't like all of mum and dad's old perverted business partners" I complain, as he pats my dusty shoulder.

"I don't know and Alli, don't talk like that in front of mum. You know she and dad don't like to hear his name. I'll talk to you later when I talk to the Headmaster" he says, walking off, to find Rose no doubt. I can only hope that this next event isn't as painfully dull as the last one...My family is charitable, aren't they? And still, we are hated. Well, my dad's family at least..


	3. A Charity Ball is Not A Place For Dates

Chapter 3-A Charity Ball Is Not A Place For Dates To Be Made

**A/N: All Next Gen noncanon characters belong to me. Sorry about the randomness of the last chapter, I have been in a right mind lately. Thanks for giving this story a chance. This Chapter is dedicated to my awesome bestie-friend Gretchen. Who is in Ravenclaw.**

Unluckily enough, Scorpius comes to me after dinner and says that we get to attend the Charity Ball this weekend I don't even know why we bother hoping he'll say no, as Professor Longbottom is also a good friend of my mum's. Bollocks, bollocks, and triple bollocks.

Well, after a rather uneventful week, except for all of the snogging Cole and I have been doing, we have to seperate. Scorpius and I are on our way to the Headmaster's office, with nothing but our rucksacks full of homework, as we will be staying the weekend to endure two Charity Balls. Nice. Scorpius doesn't say anything, therefore, I am also silent. I haven't really seen him all week, aside from breakfast, lunch, and dinner. But, that's normal. We're both busy with our own snogees. A fact that Scorpius has not failed to notice and, often gives Cole dirty looks from his end of the table.

"Allisha and Scorpius, come in. You are right on time, your mother is expecting you and ready for your arrival, see you sunday night" Professor Longbottom says, smiling.

We both nod at the same time before yelling out "Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire!" and with that, we are standing in the large entrance into the manor. Mum is standing by the staircase, looking very happy to see us. She can't actually miss us that much, it's only been a week since we'd seen her. Allison Hart-Malfoy was a very beautiful woman. She was slender and petite, with jet-black hair, violet eyes, and milk-white skin. She was my father's only and true love. Yes, my beautiful, kind, and unselfish mother. Was one of a kind. The only woman that could melt my father's heart.

"My darlings!! I've missed you so much!" she sighs, embracing us tightly in her arms. I feel like her twin except that I am pessimistic, sarcastic, and well...nothing like her in personality. Just the looks department, and even that is a little shoddy as, I am not even in her cup size. I am practically a carbon copy of my mum. Hair, face, legs, waist, height, eyes. Except the breasts, which is why I somewhat resent our almost alike-appearance. Did the busty gene skip a generation? Or what?

"Where's dad?" Scorpius asks, somewhat morosely. I think I know what's coming. He's about to tell dad he's dating Rose, thus angering him and causing a family meeting. What a masochist. All I know is that he better not mention Cole to mum or dad.

"Your father is still at the office in Edinburgh and won't be back until the ball starts. Is there something wrong sweetheart?" mum says, looking at him with worry.

"No, mother. I just wish to speak to him, it's a male thing mother" Scorpius says, smiling at her reassuringly. Scorpius always was a smooth operator.

"Oh alright, well why don't you and your sister go get ready for the ball. It's in less than an hour. You will find the proper attires on your beds. Now, get to it, I would like to see you both presentable and on time for when the guests arrive" mum says, smiling before walking off to check on the last minute details. She is already in emerald green dress robes, her hair up in a very elegant style, and her makeup and jewelry perfectly in place.

"Well, this is going to be a long weekend. And we still have the welcoming ball to look forward to next weekend" Scorpius says, sarcastically as we seperate in opposite directions.

As soon as I come out in brand new Topaz robes, with my hair done up and my face made up, Scorpius comes out in his brand new onyx robes, his hair slicked back. He looks just my father at this moment. I know he hates that so I won't say it. I don't need him to be my enemy tonight.

"Oh, you two look absolutely perfect. Oh Scorpy, you look just like your father! And Alli, you look just like me at that age" mum says, as we reach the bottom of the staircase. Nice to know I looked like her. Like I don't hear that at every function my parents make me go to.

Hours later, I'm bored out of my mind and standing by the refreshment table by myself when, someone pokes me from behind. I turn around in shock as Robbie Davies smiles down at me. Yep, he is just that much taller than me. What was he doing here? I thought Scorpius and I would be the only ones our age here.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, sounding a little rude.

"My mother is one of the Chairpersons interested in your mother's new program. Is that a problem?" he asks, in his poetically deep voice. Robbie is one of the fittest looking blokes at Hogwarts, and he's in Ravenclaw! And he's in 7th year! and he's talking to me!! But why?

"No, not a problem. Um well, it was nice talking to you and all but, I think I should go somewhere else" I say, still looking up at his gorgeous icy eyes.

"Why do you think you should go somewhere else?" he asks, making me want to jump his bones. No! No! Bad Alli! You have a boyfriend!! I mentally scold myself for my sexual thoughts about someone who's not my boyfriend.

"Um, no reason. Except that you are speaking to me now when, you've never even uttered a single syllable in my direction. Why the change?" I asked him, mentally slapping myself for saying too much.

"Oh, well. I guess I never really noticed you much Allisha. Sorry, and I would also like to ask you two questions" he says, giving me his perfectly perfect smile.

"Um, okay what's the first one?" I say, stupidly.

"May I have this dance?" he asks, making my heart go slightly wobbly. Oh bloody Voldemort's bollocks.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I say, throwing myself into his arms. Wow, I am really mental, aren't I? Well, at least there's nothing in the dating rulebook that says that you can't dance with a fit bloke even if you are seeing another bloke.

"Great" he says, taking my hand and walking me to the dance floor. He takes my hand and places it on one of his really great shoulders. My other hand makes it's way to the tips of his chin-length black hair, as his hands find themselves on my waist.

I smile as I look up into his icy-blue eyes and we sway to the music. He really is a lovely dancer, and has really soft and shiny hair. I wonder what kind of shampoo he uses. Oh shut up Alli! I am a babbler aren't I? He smiles and brings my body closer to his, this Charity Ball isn't as bollocks as I thought it would be.

"What's the second question?" I whisper as I lay my head against his shoulder.

"Will you be my date to the Welcoming Ball next weekend?" he asked, as I looked up at him.

I drop my hands away from his shoulders and frown. "You're asking me on a date now? Here? At the Charity Ball?" I ask, utterly surprised. Honestly, I never knew something like this could happen to me. Why out of all of the better looking and less mad females at Hogwarts did he have to ask me out? Maybe he's just doing it so that my mum will donate galleons or sponsor one of his mum's charity events. I mean, they both are on the board of The Charitable Witches Foundation.

Or, maybe he really just wants to date me. Besides, Scorpius would really be pissed if I went with a seventh year. But, then Cole will find out and dump me. Besides, I am going to go with Cole, it is our duty as boyfriend and girlfriend to go to such events together. ARGHH!! What in bloody Voldemeort's arse am I babbling on about?? Stop thinking Alli, you know you go mental when you over think things!!

"Uh, sorry Robbie. As much as I would love and believe me I would lovelovelovelovelovelovelovelove to go with you, I can't" I say, smiling apologetically.

"Why not?" he asks, though he doesn't look too curious.

"Well, I'm seeing someone right now and we are going to the ball together" I say, smiling again.

"Oh, well alright then. I gave it a shot and I was turned down. No hard feelings" he says, not looking the least bit disappointed. What is it with him? Is he a prostidude or something?

"Great, well I see my dad, I'll talk to you later" I say, as I make my way to where my father is standing with a few of his colleagues.

"Oh, hello Pet. How's daddy's little princess?" he asks, giving me a tight one armed hug. Oh, bollocks he's a bit sloshed. Already? It's not even close to midnight.

"Fine daddy, um where's mummy?" I asked, trying to escape the old pervs and my slightly sloshed father. Mum's not going to be too happy about this.

"Oh, she's talking to Mrs. Nott and Your Grandmother by the grande pianoforte" he answered, before turning back to Mr. Nott and his partner Mr. Zabini. Who by all accounts I do consider a man whore. He's never at a Charity function with the same date twice. My father says that it was probably due to his mum's social life when he was my age.

I decide to avoid my parents all together and to seek out my brother, who is hopefully having a better time than I was. "Allisha, you remember Miss Parkinson?" Scorpius says, in an attempt to be saved from Darcy's cousin.

"Oh, yes. How are you Miss Parkinson?" I ask, grinning a bit madly.

"Oh, do call me Pandora! I am doing quite fine. I was just trying to convince your handsome brother to join my family and myself on a trip to France this spring" she says, giggling coquetishly. She'd just graduated from Hogwarts over the summer and has her eyes on my brother. Like her psycho cousin Darcy. What is it with Parkinson women and Malfoy men?

"Oh, h-how nice, well excuse me, I must go and freshen up in the little girls room" I say, walking away. I could feel my brother's death glare burning a hole in the back of my skull. It's not my fault he's overly popular and crazy girls like him. What can I do to help? Nothing, that's what.

Why do people have the need to make dates at a Charity Ball? I see no sense in that. Apparently neither does my dear older brother. He's just hiding behind the buffet table now and silently begging me to send Pandora Parkinson in the opposite direction if she asks about him. I've said it once and I'll say it again: A Charity Ball is not a place for dates to be made.


	4. A Broom For Cole's Face

Chapter 4-A Broom For Cole's Face

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4 of TBAM hopefully you enjoy extremely random stories and actually like this one. Dedicated to rowenaravenclaw94 for utter kindness. Hopefully you're still reading this random doesn't really have a point fic.**

The rest of the weekend went by pretty painlessly. Mum unveiled her new Unwed Pregnant Teen Witch program, so now the hospital wing has been expanded now there is a daycare center in there. It is calle the Crimson Rose Daycare Center. I believe it was inspired by Professor Crimson's life back when she was here. Wow. But, who has kids now? Noone but, you gotta love my mum for trying.

As soon as Scorpius and I got out of the Headmaster's fireplace, we seperated and went to find our friends and snogees. I know that's who he'll first want to see. Rose. Me? Well, I'm off to look for my bestfriends and then off to snog Cole. I was on my way to see Cole when I ran into Susanna on the way. She was dressed in her Quidditch practice trousers and top. Boots, gloves, goggles, and broom equipped.

"Shannon's calling a last minute training session Allisha" she said, looking at me with an interest. What could that mean? and, was she wearing blusher, and lipgloss? Oh boy, she really just needs to get on and ask Charlie out to the dance. He is in his last year here.

"Great..I'll be down in a second, tell her that for me" I say as I begin to run down the corridor.

By the time I finished dressing, running all the way down to the pitch, and getting to the benches, practice had begun. Shannon's really going to have my arse. "Malfoy, you're late. Hurry up and get up there" she yelled from up above. I grumbled and started to fly with the rest of them.

After a practice, Shannon and Cedric were off walking with the case holding the Quidditch equipment. They were a very nice brother and sister, except when provoked. Susanna and Charlie were walking together in silence, both blushing stupidly at one another. Jared was complaining aloud about my exceptionally bad flying today and Jaden was next to him, silently shaking his head. You know, I might just like Jaden.

"Again, what did I ever do to him" I asked, noone in particular.

"Nothing, Jared's just a moron" said an almost unfamiliar voice. I looked up, astonished that Jaden was actually speaking to me. I hadn't noticed that he'd lagged behind. I looked up at the quiet twin and gave him a sort of awkward half-smile. "Uh, thanks" I say, walking away.

"Wait, Allisha. I'm sorry" he says, making me stop dead in my tracks.

"For what?" I ask, looking at him, uncertainly.

"For, never telling my brother to leave you alone. It's his way of showing you that he likes you" Jaden replies, surprising the bollocks out of me.

"Pardon?" I ask, now more confused than ever. I mean, what are we second years? That might have been cute three years ago but, now it's just bloody annoying.

"Jared takes the mickey out of you because he likes you and it pisses him off" Jaden answers, now that we are both walking again.

"Well, you can tell him to stop because I don't like him. Especially not after all he's done and said" I mutter, what is it with boys?

"I'll be sure to let him down gently, he says chuckling softly. Odd, I don't think I've ever seen Jaden Weasley laugh before. He always looks so preoccupied. I wonder what he's keeping from everyone?

"Thanks I guess" I say, dreading that conversation, even though I won't be the one having it. "Are you alright? You never seem really relaxed or anything" I say, hoping this doesn't anger him.

"Oh, well...how can you tell?" he says, leaning in real close to me.

"I just can, you don't have to tell me or anything but, you might want to get it off of your chest before you emotionally explode or something" I whisper to him.

"I'm a poof" he whispers, turning away.

"Come again? A poof? As in a poofter? Gay? Homosexual?" I say, immediately shocked.

"Yes, I am. You won't tell anyone will you?" he asks, pleadingly.

"I promise" I say, and then he hugs me. And kisses me on the lips. And that ladies and gentleblokes is when Cole walked in on it.

"What the hell Weasley!?" he growls pulling Jaden off of me.

"Cole stop it! Let him go!" I scream as Cole throws him to the ground and punches him in the face. "Stop it! Stop it!! You jerk!!" I didn't know what to do, all I know is that at that moment, I grabbed my broom and slammed the bristled side into his face. He let out a loud yelp of pain and hit the floor groaning. I ran to Jaden who was still groaning on the floor, blood gushing out of his nose. "Jaden! Are you alright! Oh! I'm so sorry about him! Don't worry, I'll get you to the hospital wing!" I said, trying to pull him up.

By the time we got to the hospital wing my robes were just a little less covered in blood than his were. Not to mention he had horrible bruises under his eyes already. And, if my mother's training taught me anything well, then he had a broken nose. Cole sure had a heck of a right hook.

Jerk. Wow, my first boyfriend was an over assuming jealous asshole. Nice.

"Oh! What happened here?" asks the new matron. Cole's mother Debora Wood was the old one except that she, like Professor Crimson is on maternity leave.

"Jaden was-he tripped" I say as I help him into one of the beds.

"Well, I'll be right back with something that'll fix him right up, you just hold on a sec Mr. Weasley" she says quickly rushing out of the room.

"Thank you Allisha, um..what was up with Wood?" he asks hoarsely.

"Um, Cole is-well was my boyfriend. But, thanks anyway. You helped me see what my life and my friend's lives mighta been if I'd carried on the relationship" I say, sitting next to him.

"Shannon's going to kill us for bloodying up our practice uniforms" Jaden says, laughing a little. His statement makes me laugh too.

"Here you go, and hold still!" she says, putting some weird ointment on his nose that performing the proper incantation. It looks as good as knew except he still has the bruises under his eyes.

"Thank you" we both say before we get up and leave the hospital wing.

"It's time for dinner, wanna go?" he asks as we pick up our brooms and walk out of the infirmary.

"Yeah, I'm starved" I say, and we walk down to the great hall together.

"Thanks for helping me back there" he says, smiling at me.

"Cole definitely needed a broom for his face"


	5. Tasting The Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 5-Tasting the Forbidden Fruit

**A/N: Certain parts of this chapter will be in Night or Cameron's point of view. Hopefully you enjoyed the last chapter. I wasn't 100% happy with this chapter but, what the heck right. WARNING Extremely Mild sexual scene.**

------------------Norah 'Night' Morningstar---------------------

Well, Alli seems to be very busy these days. I wonder what's gotten into her? One week she's snogging the arse off of Cole Wood, and the next she's hanging around Jaden Weasley. I didn't even know they got along. Well, at least she's making new friends which, gives me more alone time with Cam.

"Hey Night, where's Alli?" Cam says, plopping down on the canary yellow couch next to me.

"Dunno, probably with Jaden Weasley again. Where's Kiley?" I say as I snuggle under his arm.

"I think he's in the library, studying or something" he answers, smiling.

We just sit there comfortably but, I know it can't last. Cam and I are friends and if we don't want to break the Misfits up, we have to meet in secret. We're "Tasting the forbidden fruit" as my sister tells me. Honestly, she is so much more dramatic than I am. But, I suppose it's true.

Just as I am contemplating this, I feel Cam's familiar warm lips crushing mine. That boy really knows how to get me all randy. "Do you want to?" he asks, as his kisses become rougher.

"Want to what?" I breath as I began to feel increasingly hot.

"Do you want to do it?" he breaths, as his hands make their way to my skirt.

"But, we're all out of the contraceptive potion...oh what the hell" I say, grabbing the sides of his hair and pulling him on top of me. It was a good thing everyone was already in the Great Hall for dinner, otherwise we would have to shag in the secret passageway behind the tapestries again. It's better here, in front of a fire on a puffy and soft couch.

I'm biting his bottom lip as he pulls my skirt up, he smiles realizing that I'm not wearing any knickers. And I moaned as he sucks and bites on my neck. Man, I hit the jackpot with this one. Great shag and true love all in one.

I hear the sound of unzipping pants and moan as his familiar manhood pushes into me. I wrap my legs around his waist as he pushes in slow and steady, generally quickening in pace. As our moans become louder and we are about to finish, my nails scratch his face, leaving bloody lines of deep crimson on both sides of his face. With that last thrust, we both finish, and I sing out to the heavens for sending me this gift. My love. My only love. My Cameron.

After about fifteen minutes of laying together, I start to get up. "I should go shower" I say, trying to steady my breath.

"I'll go and find Kiley" he says, kissing me deeply before getting up and zipping his pants.

"I'll see you later" I say, before walking up to the girls bathroom to bathe.

------------------Cameron 'Cam' Finch-Fletchley--------------------

Another day, another secret shag session. I love that girl with all my heart and soul but, it kills me that we have to keep it a secret. She says that if we officially went out or if our friends find out and then we break up, it could be the end of the Misfits. So, I have no choice but to wait for our graduation from Hogwarts. Then we can actually be serious. I don't want to wait but, I love her and I'll do what I have to in order to be with her.

"Hey Cam, we're your friends?" says the unmistakable voice of my sister. Alexia

"Hey Alex, well Alli's probably off with Jaden Weasley, Night is upstairs, and Kiley is, well I don't know where he is. I'm looking for him right now. We are your friends?" I say as she's friends with the other two girls in the dorms with Night and Alli. "Look, I'm off to find Kiley, I'll talk to you later" I say to her, as I begin to walk away. I really did want to evade questions about Night and myself tonight. Especially since I realized that she saw the scratches on my face.

"Kiley, there you are mate. What's going on? You haven't been avoiding us have you?" I said, as I pulled the hood of his cloak.

"Cam! Geroff me!" Kiley said, as his bum hit the floor.

"Kile, what's going on mate? Why haven't we seen you lately?" I asked, pulling him up in front of me.

"I've been spending time with Chris as he is in his last year at Hogwarts and Alli has decided to make new friends" Kiley says, a bit bitterly. Did I mention that Kiley's brother Chris is in Slytherin?

Really, I don't know what's his problem first, he tells me really, assures me that he doesn't fancy anyone. Then when Alli starts dating that Wood bloke, he gets a bit gloomy. Now, since she's been paling around with Jaden Weasley, he's been avoiding Night and myself. I think I know what it is but, I won't say. In the case that I am right, I won't be the only one tasting the forbidden fruit. That is, if the forbidden fruit is willing to be bitten.

"Well, just because Alli's making new friends, it doesn't mean that the Misfits are over Ki. It's our fifth year and, I have no doubt in my mind that our Alli has just been attacked by her hormones. You'll be soon enough as well, and then it won't be such a big deal" I say to him, in my most professional tone. I really should be a therapist, like my muggle uncle that dad won't talk about.

"You're wrong Cam, and so is Night. It's not hormones. Alli's just happy that boys that aren't her mates are paying attention to her" Kiley says, bitterly.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me Kiley Harker" Alli's voice says, from behind us. We both turned to a very angry looking Alli. Oh boy.

"Alli, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that" Kiley says, looking quite upset.

"Then how exactly did you mean it Kiley?" Alli asked him, crossing her arms. This wasn't going to end well. I believe this is actually the first fight Misfits members have had since Alli and Night stopped talking to eachother in second year because of some argument about the best Quidditch team.

"I meant well...I don't know I'm sorry! It just slipped out like that" Kiley says, looking quite desperate at the moment.

"Al, he didn't mean it and he apologized," I try to butt it but she raises her hand, demanding silence. Really, I learned not to underestimate tiny girls the hard way, so I shut right up.

"You listen to me Kiley, and listen good. Jaden is not my boyfriend, we are just friends. I am not a slag and I won't stand being thought of as one. So, think again before you say something that hurtful about a friend" Alli says, storming off. No doubt to find Night or that Jaden Weasley. Merlin help Kiley if she finds Night first. Well, luck was in Kiley's favor tonight as I have just run into my beloved.

"Hey love, how are you?" she says, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Better now. Oh, Alli is miffed with Kiley right now" I say, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Why? What happened?" Night asks, frowning slightly.

"Kiley just said something stupid and Alli took it the wrong way" I said, as we walk together towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Oh, well I should at least twist his arm to teach him a lesson" Night says, as we enter the Great Hall together.

"No Night, leave him be. He's just been a bit off lately. Maybe his hormones are finally making themselves known" I say, in an effort to save my friend's arm.

"Oh alright, where is Alli?" Night asks me as we sit in our normal spots near Leah Longbottom and Jamie Wood.

"She is probably with Jaden Weasley again. Those two have become rather close these past few days" I say to her, as we fill our plates and begin to eat.

"I'll say, she hardly has time for us anymore" Night says, a little hurt.

"Don't worry Night, you know I was wondering when she would break away from the flock. She's finally learning how to fly on her own. We should be happy for her N" I say, patting her back.

"You're right. We have been the Misfits since first year and, it doesn't matter if we go our separate ways, Misfits for life. That's our motto" she says, smiling that big smile I love.


	6. Kiss Under The Stars

Chapter 6-Professor Teddy Lupin and The Kiss Under The Stars

**A/N: Well, sorry about the crap end to chappie number five. Hopefully I will not displease you with this chapter. It's more of a filler really. Introducing that charming metamorphmagus we all love. Ha ha. I know that alot of people put him in Hufflepuff as, that was Tonks' house but, I want him in Gryffindor like his dearly departed awesome father R.J. Lupin!**

------------Alli--------------

Well, Kiley certainly had no right to say something like that. But, I figure I'll have to forgive him. He had put up with my madness since day one of our first year. He's a great bloke-friend but, he can be insensitive at times. Oh well, it's probably due to the fact that he's the youngest of five boys in his home. All of his brothers are tall, handsome, smart, and athletic. They've all been on their House's Quidditch Teams and poor Kiley can't even fly a broom straight.

I stop near the statue of the one-eyed witch and come face to face with Kiley. His hair's getting a bit shaggier now that I'm actually getting a good look at him. He doesn't look like he's been eating much either. In fact, his peaches'n'cream complexion is all pallid and a bit pasty now.

"I'm sorry Alli, I didn't mean what I said. I've just been a bit ill is all" Kiley says, looking upset.

"It's okay Kiley, I forgive you and, I'm sorry that I'm not spending enough time with you and Cam and Night. Jaden needs me" I say, hugging him.

"Needs you? Why?" he asks, as we break the hug.

"I can't tell you but, he does" I say to him, before walking off to find Jaden. I end up running into him in the Charms corridor, he's standing with oh great...Jared. "Hi Jaden" I say, completely ignoring Jared. He's still pretending he hates me and jumps at the chance to criticize me when proper, especially if Jaden is not around as he has taken to defending me.

"Have I got news for you" he says excitedly, as we walk down the corridor, ignoring Jared.

"What is it?" I ask, somehow I doubt it'll be good for me.

"So Tyler Jennings told me that Berger Cauldwell was told by Ark Morningstar who was told by his cousin Ero Morningstar who was also told by Samson Hatton that Billy Wood is going to ask you to the welcoming Ball" he says all this very fast and excitedly that, I barely got any of it.

"What?" I ask, looking at him a bit befuddled.

"Billy Wood is going to ask you out to the Welcoming Ball" Jaden says, simply.

"Well why didn't you just say that in the first place?" I say, noticing that Jared is looking quite jealous. I'm pretty much pretending I don't know he likes me.

"Whatever, I just want to know, are you going to say yes?" Jaden asked me, expectantly.

"Um..I don't know..Jaden.." I mutter as we walk together. I mean, what was I going to do? Billy Wood is this fit looking bloke with brown and black hair and the older brother of Cole, my ex-boyfriend of just a week.

"Oh go on Alli, no one else has asked you except for that Robbie Davies bloke" Jaden says, I know he's itching to tell me how fit he thinks Robbie is but, he can't because he's not out yet.

"Well..I guess so.." I say, I guess I will have to say yes now. Honestly, if Jared would just admit his feelings and apologize for all of the crap he's ever given me, we'd be fine. But no, it doesn't work like that in my life.

"Oh and just in case you wanted to know, I heard Robbie Davies asked Jade Wood out after you turned him down.

"No I didn't want to know but, thanks anyway" I say, I think I was right in assuming that Robbie Davies is a prostidude. Honestly, he only asked me out last week.

"Just thought to let you know" Jaden said, smirking slightly.

"Like I said, thanks but no thanks J" I say to him, making us both giggle. At this point, Jared's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Well, the Ball's tonight and rumor has it, Billy'll ask at lunch, in front of everyone" Jaden says, making me freeze, mid-step.

"What? As if life isn't bollocks enough, now the whole school has to watch me say yes to Billy Wood. Who, is a sixth year _and _Cole's older brother" I groan, as Jaden pats my back in sympathy. Trying to pass his laughter off as a cough.

When we finally reach the Great Hall Jaden and I sit together while Jared grumbles and sits next to his twin. I am trying to mentally prepare myself for this monstrosity. It is at this exact moment that, Billy Wood, Keeper on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team, decides to stroll on over casually and stand behind me. I had no choice but to turn around and stand up. I couldn't even have a bite of my steak and kidney pie yet.

"Hey Alli, can I talk to you for a moment?" Billy asks, in a slightly thicker scottish accent than Cole's.

"Uh..sure, what about?" I say, making it seem like I don't know what he's about to do.

"I know that the dance is tonight and I've actually been trying to ask you to be my date for a while but, you're hardly ever alone. So will you, be my date to the dance" He says, blushing a bit.

I look over at the Slytherin table where Cole and Scorpius are both pretty much glaring a hole in the back of Billy's head, before I look back to him. Then, Jaden nudges me in the ribs so, that I blurt out my answer. "Yes, I-that'd be great" I say, a little choked up.

"Sweet, well I'll meet you at the entrance at eight" he says, before walking back to the Ravenclaw table.

"Good going love, at least you have a date" Jaden says, making me feel a little bad. He's a closet poof and he has no date.

"Yes, I know but I'm a bit nervous. He's a sixth year and...well he's Cole's brother" I say, and we both cringe, remembering what happened earlier this week.

"Whatever, let's get you back to your dormitory so you can get ready, I don't suppose you've brought more than one beautiful gown?" Jaden said, as he led me out of the Great Hall.

"Yes, I brought three" I mutter as we both walk into the common room together. There we see Night reading a book and Cameron with his head on her lap. This doesn't mean anything as sometimes Kiley does it to me. That's how close we are..at least how we used to be.

"Hey, aren't you two going to get ready for the Ball?" I asked as Jaden cleaned the lenses of his yellow square rimmed glasses.

"Allisha, the Ball isn't for another six hours. We don't need that long to get ready" Cam said, from under Night's book. Getting a look at both of them now, I've noticed that Cam's hair is getting a little longer and Night is now wearing her hair in a short but curly blonde style. What the Hell?

"Well, I'm going to the boys dorm with Jaden so he can help me pick out my gown" I say, taking running up to get my gowns and then taking them to his room.

Hours later, we finally decided on my corsetted Violet gown. Jaden said, it brought out my eyes more and complimented my jet-black hair and milk-white complexion. Then he helped me apply the smallest amount of natural make-up. My hair was done inta a simple up-do and I was ready.

We both head down to the Great Hall with Cam and Night, who both looked like something out of that tragic muggle book Romeo and Juliet that Rose had lent me last week. I didn't see Kiley anywhere, I guess he wasn't going after all.

Jaden walked away to find one of his cousins or his brother. As I approached the entrance to the Great Hall, I got a bit nervous. What would everyone say? Last week I was dating Cole and now I'm going to the Ball with Billy. I stopped thinking so stupidly as soon as I see him. He was wearing midnight-blue robes and his black and brown hair was combed out of his face in a very handsome adult style.

"Hey beautiful, shall we?" he said, offering me his arm.

"Uh yeah" I muttered, taking his arm, and he then tucks in into the crook. Of his arm that is. I feel like we're going to a wedding or something, I haven't been to one for years.

"Hello Allisha" said a very familiar voice.

"Teddy?" I said, turning around. Yep it's him, my second cousin. I haven't seen him for awhile. What's he doing here? "What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"Your old DADA professor retired so, I'm filling in" he said. The man was still as handsome as ever. At least he like me, ended up with our more agreeable family's looks.

"Really? That's great Ted! Finally, someone with a brain" I say, hugging him tightly. What? We are family, just because my Dad doesn't really like him, doesn't mean my mum, my brother, and I don't.

"Save a dance for me Alli-girl" he says, smiling. Then he walks off to greet more of his extended family, the Potters, Weasleys, etc.

Billy looks a little put off by Ted's request but, recovers quickly as we enter the Great Hall. We both find a table with a few of his friends and their dates. I kind of sit there akwardly as, I've never gotten on with these people. I see the judgement on their faces and inwardly flinch.

Honestly, I'd rather be sitting at my brother's table. Even Rose seems well off as, her cousin Albus is on the Slytherin Quidditch Team, the Captain as a matter of fact. God, what am I doing here? I could be in Hufflepuff Common room with Kiley right now, playing Chess or Exploding Snap but no, I chose to come here with Billy. God, I really must be incapable of saying no.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, as if sensing my boredom. I nodded, so as not to hurt his feelings and he took my hand. I looked around at the many couples as we swayed to the music. I was surprised to see Albus with Natalie Longbottom. She was in Gryffindor like her father and Headmaster Prof. Longbottom. A Heavily scarred but handsome tall man. He was cool, not very strict and kind. Albus and Natalie looked very happy together.

My brother was soon near Billy and I with Rose in his arms. It would have been a sweet sight, if Scorpius hadn't been burning a hole in the back of my date's head with his death glare. I glared back at him and he stopped. Finally.

After a while we stopped to get drinks. Well, I sat back down at the now empty table and that is when Cam and Night joined me. "Hello Allisha, how is everything going?" Cam said, as he pulled a chair for Night and brought it in. like a gentleman. Then he took the seat next to her. They were both wearing yellow. Wow.

"Cam, what's with all of this 'Allisha' stuff?" I asked, slightly frustrated.

"It's nothing I just feel like calling you that" he says, before he and Night laugh nervously.

"What's going on guys?" I ask, sensing the tension.

"Alli, Norah and I have been seeing eachother for two years now and we want your's and Kiley's approval" Cam says, the only surprising thing is that she let him call her Norah. I guess times are changing us all. I am a boy magnet, Kiley's become a rude berk, and two of my bestfriends are officially dating.

"Uh okay sure, just tell Kiley and we'll be good" I say, surprising both of them.

"Uh okay, yeah. Well excuse us, we're going to dance some more. Come on Cam" Norah says. Wow, I'm going to have to get used to that.

"Here you go Beautiful" Billy says, handing me a drink and sitting next to me.

"Thanks Billy" I say taking a sip and smiling awkwardly. He looked a bit uncomfortable as well, it was probably the dress robes. As he opened his mouth to say something, Teddy showed up like, out of nowhere. How does he do that?

"You promised me a dance young lady" he says, smiling. I look at Billy, who's just gone a bit red and smile apologetically, when I take Ted's hand. He's a great dancer, I wonder who taught him. We're burning up the dance floor when Teddy says, "I'm getting married, to Victoire and I want your family to come to the wedding".

"Oh Teddy congrats!! I can't believe it! That's wonderful!" I yell out above the noise. I'm so excited!! Teddy's finally getting married! Crap...what if they decide to get married in France, I'll have to stay with my grandparents. Urgh...I think I'm going to be sick. When the song finally ended, Teddy let go of me and bowed. He really is quite a laugh.

"I'll see you in class on Monday, now if you'll excuse me, I believe Lily, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Dom, and Rose are all waiting for their turns, haha" Teddy says, leaving to go find any one of the girls. You really do have to love him for that.

"Hey Billy, um sorry about that, Teddy's my second cousin and I don't see him alot" I say to him, in order to well..placate him.

"It's alright Alli, um will you take a walk with me?" Billy asks, holding out his hand to me. Deja Vu anyone?

"Sure" I say, taking his hand as we walk out of the Great Hall and out into one of the beautiful courtyards. As we reach one of the stone benches, Billy goes completely silent. Hmm.

"Alli, I really like you alot. I suppose you could say that I've liked you since my fourth year. I just didn't know how to go about talking to you and whatnot" Billy said to me, as we both stare up into the beautiful night sky. You could really see the stars from here. Then he took my hand again and I turned to face him. Oh crap, I've never been good at this whole 'rejecting people' thing. I mean, he was so nice and really cute but, I don't-oh god! He's going to kiss me!

Before I could do or say anything, his lips crash against mine. Merlin, I'm starting to feel like the slag Kiley accused me of being a few days ago. It wasn't a bad kiss, he was really good. It was actually quite nice. I've always wanted a kiss under the stars. Only, I'd imagined more sparks and an actual feeling. Well, crap. How am I going to break it to him that I feel nothing but friendship for him. Arghh!!

"So, what do you say Alli? Fancy being my girlfriend?" he asks, oh for Voldy's sake. Cole asked me the same thing when we went out. What is it with these Wood boys?

"Um..I'll get back to you on that" I say, using my mother's excuse for everytime Grandmother asked her to come for tea, in Paris. "I just need to think, you know I just got out of a relationship" I say to him, looking sorry.

"Alright, Until tomorrow then" he says, taking my hand and we walk back inside. Strange, it felt as if we were being watched the entire time. Hmm, I must be inheriting a form of paranoia from Grandfather. After the Ball, he walked me to where Hufflepuff House was located and we hugged. It wasn't an awkward hug either. It was nice. "Goodnight Beautiful" he says, kissing my cheek softly before he walks off in the direction to Ravenclaw Tower.

I walk into the common room, itching to take the dress and shoes off. As soon as I walked in, I let out a high-pitched scream. "What are you doing you plank?" I say to Kiley, who'd been sitting in a midnight-blue armchair, in the dark.

"Just wating for Cam, he's not back yet, and neither is Night" he says, looking at me with no expression, except for his eyes, they looked hurt.

"Oh, didn't you hear? She goes by Norah now" I say, about to walk away.

"I saw you at the Ball, with Billy Wood" he said, making me stop.

"Okay, so?" I say, turning to face him.

"I saw you kiss him. So what, Jaden Weasley's not good enough for you?" he says, making my blood boil in an instant.

"What are you talking about Kiley? Jaden and I are just friends" I say, now I know I wasn't being paranoid.

"Oh really? Then, why are you always with him? It's just like when you were with Cole Wood, that berk in Slytherin. Now you're going with his brother" Kiley says, in a nasty way.

"I'm not going with anyone, you know you're being a really shitty friend" I say, slapping him across the face, and then stomping off to my dorm.


	7. Another Wood

Chapter 7-Another Wood

**A/N: Okay so chapter six was a little weird but so what? I happen to love Teddy Lupin. I would like to dedicate this chapter to those of you who have stuck with Alli and her shenanigans. If you would like to see more of a certain character let me know via email or review! I will take your choice into consideration. Well, here's Chapter 7! Enjoy!!**

The next two months were somewhat awkward. Cam and Norah were not sitting together, due to the fact that Kiley and I were not sitting together. I was sitting with Norah, Shannon, Tyler Jennings, and Jaden. Cameron and Kiley were sitting with the boys from their dormitory. I can tell that Cam and Norah want to sit together now that their relationship is out in the open.

"Just talk to him Alli" Norah says, I notice she's not wearing her hair blue anymore. It's blonde, and wavy/curly.

"Forget it, we're just not okay right now" I say, leaving the Great Hall and walking towards the library. On a Saturday. God, where has my life gone? And just as I was contemplating forgiveness, a body fell against mine. "Ow.." I groaned, I felt my air supply being cut off. Then I saw a flash of familiar chocolate brown.

"Holy shenanigans! Er...nice knickers" said a male scottish voice.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I screamed, trying to push him off. MY KNICKERS were showing!! I just had to wear the ones with little golden snitches all over them. Man, this bloke was heavy.

"I'm sorry" he says, getting up off of me, so that I could yank my skirt down. He holds out his hand to me and I see him for the first time. Oh merlin..another Wood. I look at it for a moment before sighing and letting him help me up. I brushed the dust from my skirt and looked at him. I recognized him immediately as Sean. He was in his seventh year here. He was a bit burly but fit looking.

"Yeah" I say, pulling my hand out of his and turning away.

"Wait, so that's it? No, thanks for helping me up Sean?" he says, easily keeping my pace.

"Well, I don't think you deserve it after nearly crushing me" I say, trying to lose him. But, alas his legs were longer than mine so he took bigger strides. Fuck.

"I'm sorry, I almost killed you and that I saw your knickers. Although, if you don't mind me saying, they were really cute. Like you" he says, stopping me in the empty corridor.

"Okay, I know where this is going. I'm sorry but no. I will not go out with you" I say, stopping in front of him.

"You didn't even let me ask you. How'd you know?" he says, turning slightly pink.

"First, for a week in September, I dated your brother Cole. Second, on the second week in September, I went to the dance with your brother Billy, so as not to hurt his feelings. Thirdly, I just don't think I'm ready to date anyone. That includes you. I could never date you" I say, perhaps a little harshly. But, I don't care I'm tired of all of this crap.

"Okay, so my brothers weren't the ones. That doesn't mean you can't have like a cup of tea with me or something at Hogsmeade this weekend" he says, not the least bit put off by my huffiness.

"You won't give up until I say yes, will you?" I say, crossing my arms.

"That's the spirit, I'll meet you at the entrance tomorrow" he says, leaving.

"But I didn't say yes!" I yell, he just raises his hand, and waves off my protest. So that's it then? I really am going to have to go. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why can't they all just leave me alone? Well, maybe Scorpius will find out a seventh asked me out and have him "Taken care of" as he says. Sometimes I think he's watched too many Muggle Mafia movies.

When I finally did make it to the library, I decided to hide out there, so I wouldn't run into anyone when, wouldn't you know it, Cole found me. God, it's a really awkward silence as, we haven't spoken since the incident, except when he tried to apologize. Once.

"Hey Allisha. Can you just listen to me for a minute. Please don't leave" Cole says, sitting next to me, so I am forced to face him. Bugger. I am completely silent so he continues, nervously. "I was just going to the pitch to see if you wanted me to walk with you and, then I saw Weasley kiss you. It made me so angry, I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry I was such a jerk. Can you ever forgive me?" he says, in the kindest most, pleading voice. So, how could I not forgive him?

"Alright, I forgive you" I say to him.

"Can we start all over? Maybe grab a Butterbeer this weekend in Hogsmeade" he asked. That totally screwed it up for him.

"No, I'm sorry Cole but, I don't want to date you anymore and, I have plans that day" I say to him, walking out of the library.

Geez, the only way this could be made worse is if I ran into Billy. Thankfully, he wasn't in the hall so, as I finally reached the Charms corridor, a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into one of the old unused rooms. I nearly screamed but, as I looked up, I caught a glimpse of black and brown hair. Billy. "Billy! what in Voldy's moldy arse are you doing? You gave me a terrible fright!" I gasped, punching him in the chest. He just laughed and let go of my arm.

"Sorry Alli but, you've pretty much been hard to get to these past two months. You know, you haven't spoken to me since we shared that kiss on the second week of school" he says, becoming serious now.

"Oh...heheh..I've been terribly busy, it's O.W.L. year, you know. I'm sorry" I say to him, in an attempt to stray from the subject of that kiss.

"Oh well, so have you thought about it?" he says, as we walk out of the classroom together. I decided to play dumb, so I took my sweet time before answering.

"Thought about what?" I asked, innocently. Merlin, I can't believe he still hasn't given up, especially after I avoided him for two months.

"About being my girlfriend" he says, looking a little frustrated. What does he have to be frustrated about? I'm the one being stalked by him and his brothers.

"You still haven't given up on that?" I say, forgetting my charade.

"So, it's a no?" he asked, looking dejected now. Okay, here goes. Time to say no to him. Besides, I don't want to date him.

"I'm sorry Billy. I like you but, only as a friend.." I say, looking very sorry.

"It's alright, Beautiful. Having you as a friend is better than not having you at all" he says, taking my hand and then pulling me into a warm and friendly hug.

"Thanks Billy" I say, in a muffled voice as, my face is smushed against his hard Quidditch player's chest. I try to pry myself out of his death grip and he finally let's go, realizing that I couldn't breathe.

"Sorry Alli, you're just so tiny, and beautiful" he says, walking off, laughing a little.

"Cheeky bastard!" I called out. He just laughed and continued walking. Well, that solves my Billy and Cole problem. Now it's just Sean that's left. He'll be harder though. Fuck. I've still got that "date" tomorrow. Arghhhhh!! Finally I ran into my so-called friends Cam and Norah, they looked comfortable and untroubled. Much like I wish my life was. I told them about my "Wood" problem and they just laughed and told me to go for it. Some friends they are. Merlin's arse, I really want to talk to Kiley now but, we haven't spoken for two months.

I won't be the first to apologize because, it's his fault we've stopped speaking in the first place. I'm just sulking in the common room now, when Jaden comes bounding up to me. Really, how I never even suspected he was a poof, I'll never know. "Now what has got you so down in the doldrums Lovey?" he asks, sitting next to me.

"I've got a date with Sean Wood, tomorrow.."I mutter.

"Oh, another Wood asked you out? Blimey, you must be doing something right" he says, smiling at me.

I kind of get the sense that the youngest of Professor Wood's sons are after me. But why? I mean, I went to a Ball with Billy, Cole is my ex-boyfriend, and Sean basically crushed me in the corridor which led to him seeing my knickers. Gee..What more can a slightly mad and very awkward fifteen year old by the surname Malfoy, want?

"Are you crazy Jaden? I'm miserable. Boys won't leave me alone, I can hardly stand to be around the couple of Norah and Cam and I haven't spoken to Kiley for two months..." I sniff. Oh no..here come the waterworks.

"Don't cry darling, it's okay. You're just a bit popular is all, especially to the younger of the male Woods. It'll be okay" Jaden says, hugging me as the tears stream down my face. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I missed Kiley, I can hardly stand to be around my other two bestfriends and now boys won't leave me alone. I'm sick of dating already! Jaden held me and comforted me for a long time. When I could finally speak, I lifted my head from his shoulder.

"I'm s-sorry Ja-Jaden...I-I don't know what's come over me" I sniffed, wiping my eyes, with the sleeve of my Bulgaria Quidditch sweater.

"It's alright Alli darling. It's been a rough two months. You go ahead and cry it all out" he says, hugging me to his chest.

"Why are you so understanding?" I mumbled, as we cuddled up on the couch. Nothing like a gay boyfriend to make you feel better. Well, I think I should stay single for awhile. Jaden can be my beau. He won't mind as, he's still in the closet and we are bestfriends now.

"We gay boys are the understanding and accepting ones. If we weren't, then you girls would have no one to turn to" he says, smiling against my forehead. He reminds me so much of Kiley. Except for the being a poof part. But, this is how it used to be between Kiley and me. Now it just sucks. At least I have Jaden now.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, I found myself in a black plaid miniskirt and black button down top. My unruly hair was up and pinned into a punky bun, and my face had been made up. I was wearing new ankle boots and violet stockings. It was the only color on me besides the violet eye shadow. I was dressed in all black. Jaden's idea.

I was waiting by the exit to the school for Shawn when, the couple of Cam and Norah both smiled and winked at me. Nice. But, where was Kiley? Oh, there he is. He was walking with a group of Emos from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Oh boy. Well, at least he's not all made up like them. He's still retaining his individuality.

I was getting a bit impatient when, Sean showed up with his hands behind his back. Well, here goes nothing. "What have you got there?" I asked him, though not that curious.

"A bouquet of beautiful roses for an even more beautiful girl" he says, pulling them out from behind him.

"Ah..thanks Sean, hold on a sec" I said, sending the flowers up to my dorm with a house elf from my parent's manor. I looked up at him and smiled uncomfortably. I would've just been comfortable in my old Falmouth Falcons sweater and a pair of stretchy jeans, but no. Jaden said I had to look like a minx, whatever that means.

"So, where do you want to go first eh, gorgeous?" he asked, taking my hand in his. Oh Voldemort's arse he's holding my hand. Now everyone will think we go together. I don't even fancy him. He's just another Wood. A thorn in my side. Fuck. I contemplated not saying anything for the entire date but, then it would get around that I was a lousy time and I didn't want that.

"Uh..I don't know. Where do you want to go?" I asked, I was not up to anything at the moment. We sort of just walked holding hands in silence. It was awkward for the both of us. And then he pulled me into Madame Puddifoot's. Fuck. Not this place, of all of the sad and disgustingly frilly places. He has to pick the most frilly, fluffy, and romantically vomitous place. Fuck.

"Is this okay?" he asks, looking a little nervous. What does he have to be nervous about? He's the seventeen year old. I'm still a fifth year.

"Uh...I..guess" I say, and we walk in. Still holding hands. For a seventh year, he sure wasn't like the others. Not that I've ever been on a date with other seventh years. It's just that, my observation of seventh year boys is that they are quite unruly and wild. Sean isn't. He's just as nervous as I am.

So, we get a table and finally, our hands break apart. I realize that his palms are sweaty as, Malfoys don't sweat. Oh God oh God! I just sounded like my Grandmother. "So, what's your...favorite Quidditch team?" he asks, a bit uncertainly. Wow, he really is nervous.

"I like the Falmouth Falcons. My dad used to play for them and my Uncle Marcus is the manager for the team. He used to play for them too" I say, a bit smugly. That's what broke the ice. I found that we were both avid Quidditch supporters. I mean, we were both on our House teams. It was quite nice, and I enjoyed spending time with him.

"I still say, Puddlemere is the better team. They do have more wins against the Falcons" Sean says, as we are walking back to Hogwarts after hours discussing Quidditch.

"No, the Falcons are. Their type of plays are much more exciting" I say, protecting my father's old team. He is still the benefactor.

"They play a bit roughly though, alot of players usually end up in St. Mungos" Sean says, a little disturbed by this. I just laugh it off, trying not to concentrate on the fact that we are once again holding hands. When we finally make it to Hogwarts, I notice Billy and Cole standing together, staring daggers at Sean. Oh, Bollocks. "Well, I had a good time. Did you?" he asked, smiling nervously.

"Uh, yeah. I did too, thank you Sean" I say, moving in to kiss his cheek but then...he moves his face and our lips touch. Oh god. And that ladies and gentleblokes is the day I accidentally incited a fight between three brothers.


	8. What's The Matter With Kiley?

Chapter 8-What's the Matter With Kiley?

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to ****firefairydog91 for reviewing my random and slightly pointless story. Thank you so much, and I hope you stay around for the whole thing.**

After the whole dating Billy, Cole, and Sean, I will not date anymore of their male relations. Never. That is a promise. Especially because they all three got into a physical fight over me. God, I remember their parents and my parents coming to the Headmaster's office.

-----------------After the fight--------------------

"Now, I have no idea what could possibly have brought this on. So, I had no choice but to call your parents in" Professor Longbottom said, in a very disappointed tone. Oh no. He called my parents in.

"Allisha Malfoy! What is the meaning of this?" my father's voice said, as he and my mother walked out of the fire place together. Bollocks.

"Now what have you boys done?" said, the angry voice of their mother, Debora. All three of them looked a bit frightened. She was pregnant again and you didn't want to mess with a pregnant woman with eight teenagers. Her husband, Prof. Wood was standing beside her looking quite disappointed as well.

"It seems that these three boys were involved in a fist fight. I'm still trying to figure out why, and Miss Malfoy here was caught in the middle trying to seperate them" Prof. Neville says. At this point, all eyes turn to me. Fuck.

"Allisha love, what happened" mum says, before my dad has a chance to yell. Thereby making himself look like an arse.

"I don't really know. Ask Sean" I say, crossing my arms. Every adult in the room looked at him and he sort of shrugged.

"Ask Billy" Sean said.

"Ask Cole" Billy, muttered.

"It's not my fault Sean kissed her besides, Billy threw the first punch" Cole said, bitterly.

"Let me get this straight. You three hooligans fought over my daughter?" dad says, sounding angry. Oh crap.

"Yes Sir" they all said at once.

"Princess, why didn't you tell me they were bothering you? We could've gotten one of those restraining orders on them" dad said, embarrassing me.

"What the Hell do you mean by that Malfoy!?" Prof. Wood says, insulted. Mum and Mrs. Wood exchange worried glances.

"Keep your sons away from my daughter Wood! That's what I mean! She's only fifteen!" Dad yells.

"Like I'd ever want them around your little two timing harlot!" Prof. Wood yells back. Nice, so now I'm a two timing harlot.

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter like that! I'll have your job for this! Come Allison, we are leaving" Dad says, kissing my head before he and mum who gives us all an apologetic look, leave through the fire.

"Oliver! Why would you say that about Allisha? You know Allison is my friend! Boys, don't let me hear you've been fighting again, and leave Allisha alone. Take me home Oliver" Debora yells at her husband and sons. The boys bow their heads as Prof. Wood floos home with Mrs. Wood. You know, I've always liked her, she is a former Huffie herself.

-------------------------Back to the Present------------------------

The next morning, Jaden and I join Norah and Cam at the Hufflepuff table. Upon further inspection of my friends, I've noticed that Cam is looking extremely happy. All of the time. He and Norah are spending every waking moment together. They even sleep in the common room together sometimes. Also, Norah happens to be eating alot these days. She's putting on a few pounds. It has me a bit worried.

On another note Cole, Billy, and Sean refuse to even look at me. Oh well, it's better this way. They can be brothers again. Boy, am I glad their brother Jamie is not at Hogwarts anymore. Well, I look around and don't see Kiley anywhere, what has he been up to? Oh well, I guess I'll see him in the library later. We have to study today and Cam said he'd be there.

So here we are, at the library, we still haven't seen Kiley and he's running late. What could he be doing. "There he....is?" Cam said, looking a bit shocked. Norah and I turned around. Oh my goodness. I think Kiley is going a bit mad. He's chopped his hair up to just above his chin and pierced his tongue. He's also wearing thick black eyeliner. What in Merlin has gotten into him. Cam looks nonplussed and Norah's mouth is hanging open as he passes by our usual table in the library and ignores us completely.

"Hey! Kiley what the Hell are you doing?" Cam says, walking up to him and grabs the hood of his jumper.

"Let go Cameron. I said, I'd be here, I didn't say I'd study with you guys" Kiley says, icily.

"Come and sit with us mate. We all miss you" Cam says, in a softer tone. We all looked up at Kiley still a little unnerved by his sudden change in appearance. He sighed a bit loudly and sat down at his usual spot next to me.

"So, what did I miss?" he asked, looking a little more pre-emo Kiley.

"Well, Allisha incited a fight between the younger of the Wood brothers" Norah says, laughing a little.

"Really? What happened?" he asked, curiously. So, I explained all of it while they all laughed. I guess it was a little funny now. So we all laughed, except that, it wasn't really okay between Kiley and me. That whole argument we had two months ago was like a little voice nagging me in the back of my head. I bet he felt it too.

He didn't look completely healthy either. His skin was alot more pasty and pallid. The bags under his eyes were super dark and he had a starved look about him. What's the matter with Kiley? I looked at Norah and Cam and they both had the same look on their faces. They were also wondering about what was wrong with him. We all studied well more talked for the whole period before we went our seperate ways.

Kiley and I were walking together and there was such a strained silence between us that if he didn't speak soon, I thought I would lose it. "I'm sorry Alli I can't believe I was such a prick to you when you needed me" Kiley says, making me stop.

"It's..it's okay Kiley. I'm okay" I say to him, smiling a little.

"Thanks Alli, I just haven't been feeling well. It's about my brothers.." he says, I look up at him and frown.

"Which ones?" I ask him, trying to repair the damage between us.

"Ewan, he's in love with a horrible girl and he wants to marry her. She just wants him for his money. I just found out that Chris is a poofter. I know dad doesn't know but, it'll kill him. Chris is dad's pride and joy. I don't know what to do if it gets out that Quidditch star Chris Harker is a flaming poof" he mumbled.

I just placed a hand on his back and grimaced. I didn't know what to say, Chris Harker was a poof? Well, I didn't see that one coming. Who would have thought that Chris was a poof? I mean, he's handsome, tall, athletic, and is dating a beautiful seventh year. Wow. She's going to be so mortified.

"Oh Kiley, I'm sorry, I had no idea" I say to him, and he just starts choking up with tears. I hug him and we stay there like that for a long time. Poor Kiley.

Awhile later, Kiley is back with his new emo or Goth friends and I'm cuddling with Jaden. We're like cuddle buddies now. Lame I know but, I've had it with dating and I've only been on three. "Oh Jaden, I don't know what to do..Kiley and I are speaking again but, we're not really okay..He's not been in a right state either.." I said to him, as we cuddled in front of the fire. He really was a good cuddle-buddy.

"You know love, I wouldn't give it too much thought. Everything will fall into place eventually and you two will be alright. He's just going through some weird emo phase. He'll get over it and so will you" Jaden says, smiling. "If you don't believe me, go see my cousin Lucy. She's usually outside under the adjoining trees meditating or something. She quite fancies herself the little Psychological Healer" Jaden says, kissing my forehead and unwrapping himself from me.

"Oh alright, I'll see you later" I say, getting up and leaving Hufflepuff Common room. When I got outside, I could make out Lucy's wavy red hair. She's sitting in a strange meditation pose. Strange girl. "Hello, Lucy...um...I need some help.." I said, fidgeting with a loose thread from my Bulgaria jumper.

"Come, sit with me Allisha Malfoy" she says in an airy voice. Her eyes were still closed and she hadn't even moved a muscle.

"Uh..okay" I say, sitting down in front of her.

"Now, what is your problem Miss Malfoy?" she asks, eyes still shut.

"I don't know what to do about my friend Kiley. We haven't been okay for two months and he needs me now more than ever" I say to her, god I'm talking to a fourteen year old for advice. Oh well, it's better than admitting my problems to Mum and Dad and paying for professional help from some already messed up adult. Besides, Lucy looks like she knows what she's doing.

"I see. Let me ask you a question. Do you think you can help him?" she asks, finally opening her eyes. They were a very translucent green, very pretty.

"I don't know, I don't think so.." I say to her.

"Well, it is not really a question of whether you can help him. More along the lines of whether you can be there for him. Can you, be there for him?" Lucy says, her clear green eyes boring into my violet ones.

"I want to but, I don't know if he'll let me" I answered, she was now in a weird pose. Her feet were touching her head being supported by her hands. Wow. I play Quidditch and I'm not even that flexible or strong...

"Miss Malfoy, look past your neurotic self-consciousness and just be there for him. It's as simple as that" Lucy says, not straining one bit.

"Um..okay...Thank you Lucy. Good bye" I say, and with that, I go off to find Jared and thank him for his suggestion. I was being sarcastic, although, meeting the oddly spiritual Weasley has made me want to change, I do need help but, Kiley needs it more. I am going to try my best to help him. Even if he won't let me.


	9. Christmas Holiday Brings Bollocks To All

Chapter 9-Christmas Holiday Brings Bollocks To All

Well, after a fun-filled..not really three months at Hogwarts, I am now back home with my family. Grandfather and Grandmother are visiting, how fun. Again. Not really. I can't say or do anything Muggle-like in their presence which means, almost everything on my walls and in my room itself has to go up into the enormous attic. Really, why did they have to come back from France, where they've lived since dad married mum as, they don't really get on with her. We could just visit them but no, mum won't hear of it.

Scorpius has got major depression, just because he can't see Rose. Blahblahblah..at least he's got someone. I still haven't gotten to the friendship level Kiley that I used to have. Then again, he hasn't been very cooperative. Always saying things like "_I can handle myself Al, I'm a man now" _or "_It's really no one else's business if my brother's a poof, just leave it alone Alli"_

Who's he kidding? Honestly he must think I'm incredibly stupid or something. Oh no..it's five in the evening. Now I have to parade downstairs in my best witch's robes for hours in front of my grandparents. They'll be flooing in any moment. "Allisha! Come down to see your Grandmother and Grandfather!" Mum called from in the drawing room.

Bollocks, now I have to put on the "I'm a graceful and proper young lady" act for the old sods. Okay, so I'm bitter. "Grandmother, Grandfather it is so wonderful to see you again!" I say, walking over to them. I stand up straight and take in their appearances. Grandfather Lucius has still got those regal good looks, his hair is now completely white but, he still looks pretty much the same. Grandmother Narcissa looks just as regal and beautiful as ever. Just one streak of silver in her honeyed locks.

I thank Merlin that Scorpius and I were still going to look younger at that age, like they do. "Let me take a look at you Allisha" Grandmum says, taking my hands in her's. Oh boy, here it goes. "Well, you look so thin, good for you darling, you've been losing weight" she says, making Mum give Dad a concerned look, which he mimicked. Bollocks, they'll be asking questions tonight. "It's too bad you didn't end up with your father's looks like your handsome brother, darling. Oh but, you are an absolutely beautiful girl. Isn't she Lucius?" Grandmum asked him.

"Yes, absolutely beautiful. Like your mother" he says, hoping to placate my father. Not so much mum. They're still disappointed by the fact that I did not end up in Slytherin with Scorpius but in Hufflepuff. The only house worse than Gryffindor. To them anyway.

"Well, why don't Draco and I get you settled in your old bedroom? Then we can have tea in the parlor" Mum said, saving Scorpius and I from more scrutiny. Bless her.

"Well, yes that would be lovely, come Narcissa dear" Grandpop said to Grandmum. Aw he offered her his arm. She looked at him like they were at their wedding day. It was all very sweet. My grandparents may be still a bit bigoted and vain and high maintenance but, they were still in love. And, that is what redeemed them in mine and my mum's eyes. So mum, dad, and the grandparents left to do whatever it is adults do.

"I'll have to remember to thank mum later" Scorpius says to me before going upstairs. To owl Rose, no doubt. Lucky sodding bastard. So, I'm in my "just been stripped of everything remotely Muggle and replaced with Malfoy-standard objects" room, sulking. I miss my friends. I miss the Misfits. I miss Jaden, who for all intents and purposes was a Misfit. Most importantly, I miss how close we all were three months ago.

Scorpius was so lucky to have an un-complicated relationship. Well, except for the fact that the parents of said couple probably still don't know. I wonder when Scorpius would tell mum and dad, of his preference for Weasley women. Okay, I know mum wouldn't mind but dad, well..dad is a different story. I actually can't wait for the day that Scorpius decides to tell our parents the "good" news. I've got to remember to bring my camera.

So, I've decided to make the best of Christmas, even if it is going to be pretty bollocks. I'm going to try to get past my "neurotic self-consciousness" as Lucy so crudely put it. You know, she is oddly spiritual, she is. Wonder where she gets that from. Certainly not from her father. Maybe her mother. I wonder how they ever got married. Percy and his wife Audrey are complete opposites. But enough about them, back to my loneliness..

I can hear the old ones, laughing at something my dad must have said. GAAAAHHHHH!!! I'M GOING MAD IN THIS HOUSE!!! There has to be something I could do for fun. I'm looking at my bed, and jump at a loud thump on my window. I turn to look at the familiar dark eyes of Teddy Lupin. I rush to the window and open it. "Teddy, what are you doing here?" I ask, as he climbs into my room.

"I just had to pop over to give you and Scorpius your Christmas presents, I'm leaving to Paris tomorrow with Vic and I wanted to get them to you, without your father finding out" he explains. You really do have to love the bloke.

"Thanks Ted, I'll make sure to put them under the tree tonight. Have fun in Paris" I say, hugging him. He looks at me, smiles, and ruffles my already tousled black hair.

"See you at school Little Girl" he says, before climbing back out of the window.

"See you, Ted" I say, and then he was gone.

Well, that was interesting. Not that Teddy climbing through my window was something new. He did it every year since I was six. What are third cousins for, right? Okay, so now I'm back on my bed, and sulking once more. I just want to be back at Hogwarts right now..Even with all of the shenanigans I've been through. Still, it kept me occupied.

At least I only have to suffer for a week. Then, I'll be back with my friends at Hogwarts. After an extremely boring dinner, Scorpius and I were able to shut ourselves up in our rooms once more. I'm in my bed now, staring up at the ceiling and wondering about what my friends are doing right now. I'm glad that I gave Jaden my directions so he can owl me. Though, it doesn't look like I'm going to be getting a letter anytime soon.

After just laying there for awhile, I finally dozed off. It was morning when I woke up, quite groggily I might add. I'm no morning person, that's for sure. I was walking down to the dining room for breakfast, in my pajamas, the embarrassing golden snitch covered ones, I might add. My hair was sticking up all over, I yawned and muttered something not realizing we had company. "Well Good Morning, I didn't know it was my Birthday" said, an oddly familiar voice. I looked up to see Erien.

"YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed, running back upstairs. FUCK!FUCK!FUCK! What is _he _doing here at _my _house! OH MY GIDDY GOD!! I'm in my room, trying to steady my breathing, ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! What is Erien Flint doing here? IN MY HOUSE? Oh yeah...Scorpius is friends with him. And, they only live a few miles down the road from us. And he just saw me with messy hair! And in my embarrassing jimjams! And I look like crap! FUCK.

After a quick shower, teeth brushing, dressing, hair combing, and some make up applying, I'm ready for him to see me. I walked out of my room and walked to the staircase. Looking down, I see my brother, Al Potter, and Erien. Ooohhh my giddy God. Erien is so handsome with his light brown hair, and sapphire eyes. He is such a fit bloke. And, on the plus side, he's not a Wood! Which means, I can date him!

I walk down the stairs, trying to be cool and aloof but, I end up tripping and just as I'm about to fall, Al Potter catches me, with his lips. As in, my lips slam onto his. The moment our lips parted, I covered my mouth and stared wide-eyed at Albus, Erien, and Scorpius. They all had identical looks on their faces. Except that Scorpius looked purple, Albus looked like a tomato and Erien, looked amused. Awwwwwwwwwwwwkraaaarrrrd. "Uh, well come on mates it's time to uh...write up some new plays for..Quidditch" Scorpius says, grabbing the two blokes by the arms and dragging them away.

I'm sensing a weird and extremely awkward brother/sister talk in my future. I cannot believe that Albus Potter and I just accidentally kissed, in front of my brother and Erien Flint. This Christmas is turning out quite bollocks. I haven't gotten a letter from any of my friends, my snobbish grandparents are visiting, a cute bloke from school saw me at my worst, and I just kissed Albus Potter, while tripping! Thereby, making a terrible fool out of myself.

"Hello Princess, how are you doing this morning?" Dad asked, sitting down at the dining table and putting down his coffee mug. He's in his work robes and reading the Daily Prophet. Mum must be in Diagon Alley right now. With Grandmum and Granddad. I feel sad for her now.

"Fine Daddy um..can I ask you a question?" I ask him, as I poured myself some tea.

"Anything Princess, what is on your mind?" Dad asked, smoking a cigar. If mum catches him, he'll be sleeping on the couch, tonight.

"Daddy, were you or Mum ever uh...awkward with eachother or anyone else when you were my age?" I asked, hoping to get some insight into my parent's romance skills. Hopefully they weren't as mental as I am. If they were, I'm doomed.

"Well, we were awkward for a while Princess. But, that is a story for when you are older" Dad says, looking slightly flushed. Oh God, do I look like that when I'm flushed? I really hate it when Dad or Mum say things to me like that. It must have been something pretty terrible for him not to tell me.

"Um okay, Daddy?" I say again.

"Yes my princess?" Dad asks. If he doesn't stop calling me princess when I'm finally a sixth year, I'm going to disown him.

"Mum's going to kill you if she catches you with those cigars" I said to him, taking a bite out of my toast.

"Let this be our little secret Lovey" Dad says, smiling at me. "Oh and, Pet, what was all of that screaming earlier?" he asked, making my face flush.

"Uh well, I was not looking too good this morning and I left my room in my pajamas, in front of Scorpy's friends..." I admitted. Please don't get all overprotective of me Please don't get all overprotective of me Please don't get all overprotective of me Please don't get all overprotective of me.

"Oh really? Well love, I will just have to talk to your brother about bringing his mates over early in the morning. Still, I couldn't get that accidental kiss out of my head. His lips were so soft and..it felt kind of nice. Oh my Giddy God! I cannot be getting a crush on Albus Potter! It was bad enough when Scorpius brought him home a few years ago and told us they were best friends.

"Okay well, I'm just going to go to the music room and play a little something to clear my head, later Daddy" I say, kissing his cheek before heading off to Mum's and my favorite room in the house.

-----------Scorpius-------------

"Scorpy! Erien and Albus are here!!" I heard my mother call as, I spit out the large glob of toothpaste. She and my Grandparents are going shopping for Christmas presents today. I probably should too. I want to get something nice for Rose.

"Tell them to come up!" I say, as I rinse out my mouth. I can hear their footsteps as I reach the door and open it. Al and Eri are standing in the doorway. Al looks tired and groggy, but Erien, he looks awake and perfect. "Hey guys, so we'll have breakfast and then go out to Diagon Alley, while steering clear of Mum and my grandparents" I said, as we walked into the hallway. Suddenly, my sister opens her bedroom door and walks out in her humiliating snitches pajamas, looking like hell and mumbling something.

"Well Good Morning, I didn't know it was my Birthday" Erien joked, she looked up to see Erien.

"YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed loudly, running back upstairs. I have to say, it was quite comical to see her run and scream like a complete loon. Especially since she did somewhat fancy him. After about twenty minutes, we were all getting ready to leave.

Alli walked down the stairs, trying to be cool but, she ended up tripping and just as she's about to fall, Al catches her, with his lips. By which I mean, her lips slam onto his. The second their lips parted, she covered her mouth and stared wide-eyed at Albus, Erien, and I. We all had identical looks on our faces. Except that I'm sure I looked pissed off, Albus looked like a cherry and Erien, looked very amused. It was extremely awkward. "Uh, well come on mates it's time to uh...write up some new plays for..Quidditch" I say, grabbing my friends by the arms and dragging them away.

"Listen mates, nobody hears about what happened, okay? Because if my father hears that you and Alli accidentally locked lips, he'll try to kill you. Ever since that whole mess with the three younger Wood boys, Dad's been very strict and freaked out about Alli and boys. So Al, sorry but, I'm going to have to ask that you stay away from my sister" I say to him, it's not like he'll give me a problem, he doesn't even like her like that. "Oh and Erien, that goes for you too, it'd just be weird because she is my sister" I add, they both look at eachother and laugh. That's what I thought.

------Alli------

Okay, so now that the blokes are gone, my mortification has gone down slightly. What in bloody Voldemort's arse am I going to do when I see Albus and Erien. I'll never be able to show my face in front of them again. Oh....why me? Maybe I should just talk to mum about boys, I mean, she got dad. She must have done something right. But she's not home as I previously stated.

I'm looking at the photos now, mother looks so graceful and beautiful playing the piano. Then there was one of dad, on his violin, he doesn't look to happy though, it was probably due to the fact that Grandmum made him learn every classical instrument known to man. Not to be mean but, dad looked like a right prat in his school photos, sneering and whatnot. But, I suppose he changed for the better since mum married him.

A few days later, and Scorpius' friends haven't been around since the 'incident'. Which actually is pretty good because, I have no idea what I'm going to say to Albus when we finally do come face to face. Everytime I sit and think about it, I can still feel the warmth of his lips. The look of his beautiful bright green eyes. Even if they were a bit shocked. Imagine my surprise on Christmas morning when a huge pile of presents lay waiting for me in the sitting room.

"Happy Christmas love!" Mum said to me, smiling and hugging me.

"Happy Christmas Mum, Daddy, Scorpius, Grandmother, and Grandfather" I say, smiling as we all exchanged hugs and presents. We all began to open our presents with somewhat false enthusiasm. I love my family. I also got gifts from Kiley, Norah, Cameron, Jaden, and....Albus? Oh crap. While my brother was busy opening a present from Granddad, I decided to slip the small box in my pocket and open it later. Then, I would go to his house and have a talk with him.

After I was able to escape to my room, I sat on my bed and took out the small gift box. I opened it up and saw a beautiful topaz stone on a delicate silver chain. It was very beautiful and looked like it cost quite a few galleons. It gave me a warm fuzzy feeling inside. Oh no. "Mum I'm going to visit Norah!" I call out as I run down the stairs.

"Alright love, just be back for Christmas dinner" Mum says, as she hands Grandmum her present. I run out the door in my Hufflepuff Quidditch jumper and scarf, because it's very warm. Now where the Hell does he live? Oh yeah, he lives in Godric's Hollow, next door to the memorial that was his Grandparent's old house. That's a bit sad if you ask me. Okay, so I'm finally outside of his house. It's not as big as Malfoy manor but, it looks more quaint. He's not in his living room, where I can see Mr. and Mrs. Potter cleaning up all of the wrapping paper.

I hear the door open and duck to the side of the house, I can see James walking out of the house with Lily. He was grumbling about something while she was smiling and walking ahead. So, Albus must be in his room right now. To avoid awkward questioning by his parents, I climb the tree right by what I assume and hope is his window. I got lucky, He hasn't seen me yet so, I watch him for a second. Oh merlin, he just took off him jumper. He is quite fit, no matter what Scorpius said he thinks of himself.

I knock on his window softly and he jumps slightly. He looks at me in surprise and rushes to the window. I smile awkwardly and motion for him to open the window. He fumbles with the latch for a moment before finally getting it open. "It's bloody freezing out here" I say as he offers me his hand and I hop down from the window ledge, into the warmth of his room. He closed the window and turned to face me. Still shirtless.

"Why did you come here Allisha? And, through my window no less" he says, his jet black hair, completely disheveled. He's taller than Scorpius, sheesh I barely clear his chest area.

"I came to discuss this" I say, pulling the lovely necklace out of my pocket. "I wanted to know why, you sent me this" I say, looking up into his beautiful, beautiful eyes. He looked at me for a moment and at the necklace. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Ever since that kiss, I have been thinking about you Allisha. I've known you since my first year of Hogwarts. I've watched you grow from an awkward and slightly mad little girl to an even more awkward and mad lady. The fact is that, I'm afraid my feelings for you have grown into something more" he says, blushing slightly. So he thinks I'm awkward and mad. Wow.

"It was an accident Albus. Because I can't walk without injuring myself or others near. So, I just really wanted to know why?" I said, looking curious.

"Because, I'm pretty sure I like you and, I thought that I should get you something for Christmas" he says, walking closer to me. I looked up at him and he takes my hand presses it against his heart. I could feel it beating rapidly, his skin felt warm under my hand. Suddenly I felt warm lips against mine. It felt wrong but, so frickin' right at the same time. We kind of maneuvered over to his bed. He was on top of me now and we were snogging like mad. Pulling my jumper off, I could now feel his sweat mingling with mine as pretty soon, all of our clothes ended up on his floor.

His hands running down my body as he explored every line and crevice. I moaned softly as our bodies came together. He kissed me again, before his lips trailed down my neck. We moved together as our moans grew louder, when finally we finished. He kissed me again, before rolling to the side and panting heavily. I was finally catching my breath when I remembered that, Albus is my brother's bestfriend and I just shagged him. Oh my Giddy God! I just shagged my brother's bestfriend! I turn and look up at him, he looks as if he's realized the same thing.

Oh my Giddy God. I just lost my virginity to Albus Severus Potter. "You're not going to tell Scorpius about this, are you?" he said, panting slightly.

"No, and we can't tell anyone. Oh Merlin Albus we just shagged. WE. JUST. SHAGGED. No one can find out. Especially if you don't want to die by my father's hand" I say as we look at eachother. he just strokes my hair and smiles a little.

"Scorp would kill me to Alli, before I left your house the day we kissed, he told me and Erien that we had to stay away from you" he says, surprising the hell out of me. I can't believe Scorpius said that to Albus and Erien.

"Hey Albus" I whispered, in my most un-mad moment.

"Yes Allisha?" he whispered back, taking my hand.

"I think I like you" I whispered, thereby making my life crazier than it was.

He chuckled softly before responding to what I said. "I think I like you too" he whispered, kissing me again. Awhile later, I snuck back out of his window and he told me to owl him when I got home. As I walked down the lane, I contemplated today's events. It felt nice, I now have released feelings I've obviously had for Al Potter since I met the bloke and ended up shagging the crap out of him. He is my brother's bestfriend and we are not even supposed to be around eachother.

"Alli?" a familiar voice called out. I looked up to see Jaden, all dressed in winter clothes. "What are you doing down this road?" he asked, walking over to me. Frick. I forgot that some of the Weasley family also lived around here.

"Hey Jaden! I didn't know that you lived around here" I say, looking surprised.

"Oh, I don't we were just visiting my Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. We're heading over to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's now. We're having Christmas dinner at their house this year. Funny, it looks like you were just coming from their direction" he says, looking at me suspiciously.

"No, I was just taking a walk, you know my house is just very far down that road there" I say, pointing down the road. I felt a chill when I realized I left my scarf in Al's room. Fuck. Also, he left and enormous hickey on my neck. It was going to hurt tomorrow, even if it felt sooooooooooooo good today.

"Oh well, did you get my present? Thanks by the way for CD and the awesome stereo, I love them!" he whispered, kissing my cheek.

"I loved my present to, I've always wanted a music player" I say, and really I do mean it, I'll just have to get it magically enhanced so that I can use it at Hogwarts. I hug him, and he leaves, but not before spotting the ginormous hickey. I'm definitely going to have to explain back on the Hogwarts Express. Frick.

When I got in I felt practically frozen. "Where have you been all day?" Scorpius asked, as he walked down the stairs.

"Out for a walk, why?" I asked, looking up at him. I can't believe I shagged his bestfriend.

"Mum's looking for you, she says that she wants you to play your latest composition for Grandmother and Grandfather" he says, before walking into the kitchen. Bollocks, I don't want to play piano for the old sods. An hour later after being forced to play song after song after song, I am finally released to bathe and dress for dinner. Uncle Theo and his family and Uncle Blaise and his newest girlfriend are coming for dinner.

Damnit, that means I get to watch Thea and Melena fawn over Scorpius. But, I do get to talk to Theo Jr. He is quite a nice bloke, and I haven't seen him since he finished up at Hogwarts last year. I heard he works at his Father's Law Wizard Firm. Now I know why I hate Christmas Holiday. The Witches robes I have to wear in order to not give the old sods reason to complain to Dad about how he and mum are raising us. Give me a good old pair of jeans and shirt any day.

So, here I am in my new forest green robes matching my brother. We both hate it but, the good news is that daddy always buys us high-collared robes so the love-bite won't be showing. We by which I mean Scorpius and I are standing with Father in the lobby when the doorbell rings and Mum goes to get it. "Hello Millicent, Theo, kids come on in! Dinner will be ready in half an hour. Oh Theodore, you look just like your father" Mum says, greeting them warmly.

I look at the family before me and observe their appearance. Uncle Theo is a handsome man with dark brown hair, his ice-blue eyes truly happy and kind. Aunt Millicent is a tall woman just slightly taller than Uncle Theo. Her hair was black and worn in a bun and her dark eyes wore the same expression as her husband's. Ah Melena and Thea, Scorp's fan club. They weren't unlikable just annoying. Melena was taller and thinner than Thea. Both wore the exact same robes but were completely different in looks and personality. The only thing in common was that, they both fancy my brother.

"Happy Christmas Allisha" Theo says taking me into his arms and hugging me. I smile up at him and giggle at the look on my father's face. Yep, he's still a bit huffy about me and boys. So after dinner, I am outside in the large garden by myself. I don't really feel like being around everyone. "What's the matter Al?" Theo asked, sitting next to me on the white marble bench.

"Nothing's the matter Theo, why do you ask?" I say, even though he's totally right. I'm noticing his eyes, his ice-blue eyes, just like his father's. Theo was the only one of his siblings to inherit his father's eyes. He was also the only one who got me. His sister Melena was my age and Thea was Scorp's age. They didn't get me. Only Theo did.

"I'm asking because I came here to laugh with the most mental girl I know and, she is being too quiet" he says, smiling at me in that knowing way. Great, another guy who thinks I'm mental. Still, it is only Theo.

"I like someone that I shouldn't like and I did a bad thing with him.." I whispered, as tears fell from my eyes.

"Don't cry love, it'll be alright. It can't have been that bad. It's not as if you shagged Scorpius's bestfriend or something like that" he says, putting an arm around me. Oh Merlin. He just said it. He said it.

"You're r-r-right...I did shag my brother's bestfriend! I did! And he happens to be a Potter!" I cried, losing all composure. He gave me a very shocked look and hugged me to his chest. I cried like a baby, as he rubbed my back.

"Oh Allisha, shhhh don't cry love, don't cry. I won't tell anyone I promise. Don't cry" Theo said, as he pushed my face up with his finger. "So you shagged Al Potter, wow. You know, I chose him to be Captain. Last year before I left. He's a good bloke. I trust him, Allisha. Scorpius is just overprotective. He is your brother, love" Theo says, as I stopped crying.

"Thanks Theo, I know he will" I say, as we stare out into the night together.


	10. Kiley's New Girlfriend

Chapter 10-Kiley's New Girlfriend

Scorpius and I say goodbye to mum and dad before we get back on the Hogwarts express. Albus and I have been owling eachother since the day 'it' happened. Still, when my brother saw the necklace he had the strangest look on his face. So all Christmas I have been avoiding him. I know he'll question me today, as soon as we get on the train. Well mum and dad have just left, Scorpius turns to me and looks stony-faced. "Walk" he says, pointing in the direction of his usual Compartment.

"What do you want Scorpius?" I ask him, as we enter the compartment. No one's here yet so he has time to interrogate me. Fuck.

"I know Albus gave you that necklace. Why?" he asks, as he sits down.

"It was a Christmas present Scorp. Why else? We've always exchanged gifts" I say to him, it is true. Just more like random Muggle things not expensive jewelry and stuff.

"Fine but, I meant what I said about him keeping his distance from you" he says, indicating that I should leave now. So without another word, I left the compartment, in search of Jaden and the others.

Instead, I ran into Albus. "I was looking for you" he says, as he takes my arm and pulls me into one of the changing rooms. I look up at him and smile awkwardly. We're not really in a relationship but, well actually, I have no idea.

"Hey Albus, so...what are we going to do? Are you going to ask me out? Or are we just going to continue this secret affair type thingy? Or are we going to pretend we never did the narsty and go about ignoring eachother in the halls?" I ask him, as his hands slip down my arms and into my hands. I really hope we could continue seeing eachother though. I do like him. Alot.

"I'm going to go with option B. If Scorpius ever found out we shagged, he'd kill me. But, I want you to know how important you are to me Alli. I must confess that, I've always liked you and that the only reason I didn't ask you out to the Ball was because of Scorpius" he says, pulling me to his chest. I look up and he kisses me again. Those warm fuzzy feelings are back as his hands situate themselves against my waist and I run my fingers through his untidy hair.

"Wait-wait-wait-Al-Albus...oh...okay okay, st-stop...okay don't stop" I moaned as he gave me another so good feeling love-bite. Yeah, you can guess what happened next. If you guessed that we shagged in the changing room, you guessed right. We did. So, he let me leave first in order to not be spotted leaving the changing room together.

So here I am, fifteen years old, and not a virgin. Like mum. Oh Merlin. Well, I guess that's it then, the pattern obviously does repeat itself. This means that Scorpius most likely lost his virginity last year. Eww. I'm just walking around the hall of the train now. Hoping at least one of my friends finds me. "Oh Em Gee!! I've missed you Alli!" Jaden squeals, hugging me tightly. At least he's started dressing with more flair. You can tell him and Jared apart even if you just glance at them now.

"Hey, J! I've missed you too. Where's the gang?" I ask, as he releases me.

"Oh, well Cam and Norah are saving a compartment for us and well, your friend Kiley is with his new girlfriend" Jaden says, casually.

"Kiley has a new girlfriend?" I say, in surprise.

"Yep, I don't know who it is but Cam told me that you were not going to like it. She's apparently in Ravenclaw" he says, as we enter the compartment where Norah is taking some pills and Cam was giving her some pumpkin juice. What the heck? It also looks to me like Norah has definitely been putting on some weight. I wonder if I should say something.

"Hey Al! It's great to see you, we've missed you darling!" Norah said, hugging me. Cam walked up and hugged me to. Before they both sat together and looked like a truly happy couple. Would Albus and I ever be like that?

"I've missed you guys too, why isn't Kiley with us?" I ask, hoping to get an actual answer.

"He's with his new girlfriend. Some slag in Ravenclaw" Norah says, quite stroppy now.

"But who is it?" I asked, looking at my three friends. Norah and Cam looked at eachother uncertainly and Jaden was pretending to be interested in the scenery outside.

I looked up when the compartment door slid open, it was Tyler Jennings and Berger Cauldwell. They were a nice couple of poofs. Except that Tyler was loud and feminine, where as Berger was more reserved. "Hi guys!! Do you mind if you join you? Everywhere else is full" Tyler says, smiling brightly. They had yet to change into their uniforms. Tyler was tall and blonde, with a slight tan and bright green eyes. His braces were in the colors of the rainbow and he always wore skin tight clothing. Berger was taller that Tyler, his skin was lighter than Tyler's and he had brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore things like sweater vests and collared shirts.

"Sure, why not" Norah says, smiling at the couple.

"Thank you Norah and if I may say so, you look radiant as ever. Congratulations" Berger says, smiling at her. What in Merlin's baggy Y-fronts is he on about? I decided to inquire about his comment later, in the Dormitory.

"Thank you Berger. I guess it's getting easier to tell now, huh?" she says, laughing. Did I miss something?

"Oh Hun, absolutely stunning! I can't wait for when Berger and I decide to do that!" Tyler said, confusing me even more. Berger blushed at these words but, I didn't understand.

I was about to ask what was going on when, the door slid open again. We all looked at the door and standing there quite awkwardly was Cedric. "Uh hi. Well, I'm hiding from someone right now. Do you mind if I hide out here?" He asked, awkwardly.

"No not at all" Jaden and I say. He is after all, the Co-Captain of our Quidditch team. I notice Jaden giving him the Up-Down. He really is a poof.

"Ah, thanks" he says, sitting down between Jaden and me. I could tell Jaden was having a hard time keeping his eyes to himself as, he was still in the closet. To almost everyone as, I'm sure Tyler knew right away. He's got the ultimate Gaydar.

I'm going to go out on a limb and skip all of the boring shite that went on for the rest of the ride. So, I still haven't seen Kiley, not even when we got into the carriages. "Where in bloody Voldy's arse is Kiley?" I asked, no one in particular as we walked to our table.

"No ide-oh there he is. Hey Kiley, mate!" Cam said, before calling him over.

I turned and saw him walking from the Ravenclaw table, looking quite smug. Oh boy, he's starting to act like that prat Matt Flint. Although, I can't really say anything bad about Matt. He is a nice bloke, just a bit on the smug side. "Hey Kiley, how's your family?" I asked, as he took the seat across from me.

"Fine, Jack's engaged to Elizabeth Wood, Ryan's training to become an Auror, Ewan just made Healer at St. Mungo's, and well, you already know about Chris, How about your family?" Kiley asked, smiling wryly.

"Great, we had Uncle Theo and his family over, and Uncle Blaise and his latest girlfriend, and Aunt Romilda and her's and Uncle Blaise's kids. It was interesting to see the look on their faces when they saw eachother. You know, the divorce and all of that. Mum is well, happy as usual and Dad is working hard as usual. The Grandparents are the same as usual, I said, turning to look at Professor Longbottom.

After the Feast, we all walked to our respective Houses for bed time. I was still up in the common room with Jaden when I felt the need to tell him everything. That, I shagged his cousin and we're going to continue seeing eachother in private. "Which cousin? I have alot" he asked, as he filed his nails.

"Al Potter" I say, awkwardly.

"Oh Em Gee, you shagged Al? As in, the son of your father's enemy, as in the bestmate of your older brother?" he said, wide-eyed. I nodded and looked down at my already chipping dark green nail polish. "Alli I can't believe this, wow. You and Al. Al and Alli. Well, fuck me hard and call me Sally" Jaden muttered, more to himself.

"Nice J, very nice. You promise you won't tell anyone?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"No Alli, you're my bestfriend, I won't tell anyone until you decide to tell first" he says, hugging me tightly.

"Thanks J" I tell him, before walking off to my dorm. It was at this point I was just too tired for any of this nonsense. My first four years at Hogwarts were uneventful, to say the least. Now that I'm in my fifth year, everything's gone completely mental. Cam and Norah are hiding something from me, I just know it. And, Kiley and I are not okay. It's really sad, how some things work out, isn't it?

I walked into the dormitory and sighed heavily. Norah and our other dormmates were already sleeping. I tiptoed to my trunk and pulled out my jimjams. Changing quickly, I slipped into my bed and pulled the hangings to a close. I didn't like that my friends were hiding something from me, then again. I can't talk, I am also hiding something from them. I've said it alot and I will say it again: Fuck.

The next morning, I wake up and have realized that I am the only one left in the room. I felt a bit hurt because, Norah usually takes the time to pry me out of bed. Oh well, I guess the Misfits are splitting up. I guess we're all growing apart, as we grow up. I rush to the bathroom and perform my usual morning ritual. Walking out of the dorm, I spot Jaden waiting for me by the stairs. He was in a conversation with Tyler at the moment,

"Morning guys" I say, as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Ooh well, you look like Hell Allisha" Tyler says, in a sympathetic voice.

"Uh thanks Tyler. You ready J?" I ask, turning to him.

"Yes. See you Ty" Jaden says, before offering me his arm.

I take it gratefully and we walk out of the common room together. Walking into the Great Hall, I search the Gryffindor table for Albus. My eyes land on him and I smile to myself. He was looking quite adorable today. His unruly jet-black hair even messier than usual. He's talking to my brother and Erien Flint when he turns his face and catches my eyes. We hold eachother's gaze for a long moment. Thankfully nobody seemed to notice. Except for Jaden, who gave me and then Al a knowing look.

I turned away and sat with Jaden in a lonely corner, away from Cameron and Norah. See how they like it. Jerks. I've decided that I will ignore Cameron and Norah until they tell me what the bloody Hell's going on. They were both talking to eachother and Kiley wasn't here yet. "Allisha, Weasley. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend" Kiley says, from behind us.

I turn around and let out an audible gasp. He's dating her?. "Oh I already know Allisha and Jared" she says, in a sugary voice.

I gave her a big grin, in an attempt not to try to kill her. I couldn't believe that Kiley could actually date her. Of all the less nauseating girls here, he goes for her...May Chang-Anders. Yech..I mean there are lots of nice and approvable girls here but no, he has to go for the sluttiest most back stabbiest fake slag in Hogwarts, well second only to Darcy Pucey.

"I'm Jaden, Jared's my brother" Jaden says, quietly. I wanted to hit her upside the head with the handle of my broomstick. That bitch knows he's not Jared. I can't believe she's pretending to be so nice. I hate her. I hate her! Jaden hates her too, because as I said, she is a slutty, backstabby, fake, slag, bitch-face we will most likely ever know.

"Right" I say smiling at her once again. Cameron and Norah have decided to ignore the rest of us as, I'm sure they don't want anything to do with Bitch-face and anything else that might ruin their perfect relationship. I wanted to slap that smile off of her face. Why was he even dating her? Sure she was pretty but, in a superficial way. You know, stick thin long black hair, brown almond shaped eyes, and rouge painted lips. She even looked like a slag.

"Well, come on May, let's go for a walk before class starts" Kiley says, taking her hand.

"Okay Kiley Wiley" she says, making Jaden and I almost laugh out loud. Kiley turned a bit red as they walked off and Jaden and I made fake gagging noises at them. This was not going to be good.

"What the hell does he see in that skanky slag?" I ask Jaden, as we grab a few pieces of toast and leave.

"Well, I would believe it's her big basoomers and humongoid badunkadunk" Jaden said, making me almost trip.

"Is that what boys are calling it now? A badunkadunk?" I ask, snorting a laugh. Oh god, did I just snort?

"I just got tired of calling it bum. It's so boring" he explains, shrugging slightly.

"Does Jared still like me?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Fraid so sweets" he says, as we turn down a corridor.

"Botheration!" I splutter, as we make our way to the first class of the day. We have Charms with the Ravenclaws today which means, I'll have to endure Bitch-face giving Kiley the goo-goo eyes. Jaden puts his arm around my shoulders and we enter the classroom. I suppose it's a good thing Uncle Marcus's wife teaches Charms. She's the sweetest person also, she's short like me. So she sympathizes heh heh. Well, little did I know, life was going to get a little more complicated.

**A/N: Okay, granted not my best chapter. This was just another filler while I thought about the next events in Alli's life. It was a bit short but, after Chapter nine came up to almost 5,000 words, I decided to just shorten this one. The next chapter will be up soon. I also would like to apologize for the random sex thing with Albus. I have been toying with the idea of Albus and Alli for a solid month now. I'm not sure they'll stay together or who I will keep her with, in the end but, rest assured that there are several more chapters of shenanigans to come.**


	11. Norah's Surprise Announcement

Chapter 11-Norah's Surprise Announcement

_Song for this fic: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne_

After my classes were all through, I decided to go and find Al, to explain that Jaden knows about us. Also to make sure that my brother nor anyone else has the slightest inkling of what is going on between us. I left Jaden behind as he wanted to talk to Cedric and Shannon about the new training schedule.

I was still in shock about Kiley and Bitch-face. OOHHH I. HATE. HER. She was smirking all stupidly at me today while she flaunted the fact that she was dating Kiley. He isn't even her type. She usually went for the big Jock types. She's up to something and I will find out. Stupid slaggy bitch-face. Well, instead of finding Al, I found Chris, Kiley's brother. He looked pretty upset. Well duh, he was dating a girl and is an in the closet poofter. I got on pretty well with him whenever the Misfits and I slept at Kiley's so, I guessed that I should probably see what was wrong with him.

"Hey Chris, what's the matter?" I asked him, as I sat next to him in the deserted corridor. He looked up at me and I realized he was crying, or at least he had been before I showed up. His short usually spiked black hair was a bit tousled and he'd looked as if he'd been shagging. Oh dear.

"Oh..hello Allisha. What brings you down this corridor?" he asks, wiping his eyes. They were a very nice grey, like the sky after a rainstorm.

"Well, I was looking for Scorpius, yes. But, um what's going on? Why are you crying here in the darkest corridor?" I asked, surveying his handsome face.

"Life. That's what's wrong, Allisha. What point is there of living when you are not with the one you love?" he says, not knowing that I know his secret.

"Have you been shagging?" I asked, changing the subject. I know, I know. Stupid. Right?

"Yes. My _girlfriend_" he says the word as if it was disgusting even to think about it.

"Ah. Well Chris if you feel that way just dump her. I mean, it's no use hiding your true feelings for the person you truly love. Age, Class, or anything not even _gender_ should matter. If you can't live life without that person, then go be with that person" I tell him, smiling a knowing smile.

"You know, Kiley was wrong about you Allisha. You are most certainly not a mental, awkward, and socially inept girl. You are very insightful and you know what? I'm going to come out, to my team, my friends, my parents! Everyone! Tonight!" he says, ruffling my hair and running off excitedly. I just stood there and thought about what he'd said. Mental, awkward, and socially inept? What the frick? OOhhohohooo Kiley is going to hear it from me. Despite that, I can't help but smile at the fact that I have helped at least someone come to terms with who they really are. Unlike a certain other poof I might mention.

So then, later that night, I was sitting in Hufflepuff common room with Jaden's head in my lap when Cam walked in holding Kiley's arm. "What's going on Cam? Let go!" Kiley said, and then Cam sort of tossed him into the arm chair next to us. Jaden still had his head in my lap and I was stroking his reddish hair, he really was going to need a trim soon.

"Norah and I have something important to tell all of you. So I would appreciate it if you would just be a little patient" Cam says, in a bit of an irritated voice. Now that I am looking at him for the first time this week, I can see that he has a certain happy warmness to him. I wonder what that's all about. I look over at Kiley who is now scowling with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

He's become such a drama queen. Sheesh, how emo could you get? I was about to ask him why he was pissed when Norah shows up. Blimey she really has gained some serious weight. Woo, why didn't I notice before? Her chin length-wavy blonde hair was tied out of her face and she wasn't wearing any make up. She too wore the same expression of warm happiness. Huh. "Okay so what's this all about? What's the big announcement?" Kiley asked, a little too stroppy.

"Well..here it goes. I'm five months pregnant! Cam and I are having a baby!" she said, excitedly.

My eyes nearly popped out of my skull as I finally took in what Norah was telling me. I tried to smile but, it came out more like a grimace. How could this have happened? She was only fifteen and they were so not ready for this. What would her father say? He was the Divination Professor. Surely he forsaw this disaster and, if he did..Cam would not make it to his sixteenth birthday. Jaden had jerked up into a sitting position and Kiley forgot about his "moody facade". We stared at both of them not saying anything.

"That's so great!! Congratulations!!" Jaden said, getting up and hugging her.

"Thank you! We want Alli and Alex to be the Godmothers and you and Kiley to be the Godfathers" Norah says, hugging him back.

"Of course!" I say, regaining my voice. Kiley smiles and claps Cam on the back. I can see that his moody emo phase is passing. I guess we really are all growing up. Who would have thought? Me? A godmother?

"How do your parents feel about this?" I ask, something that has obviously run through Kiley's mind as well.

"My mum and dad took it fine, they're going to help as much as possible" Cam says, smiling as he takes his pregnant girlfriend into his arms.

"Mine too, at least, after I convinced dad not to hex Cameron into oblivion" Norah said, smiling up at the bo-well, man she loves.

"We will be there for you too. Right guys?" Jaden says, nudging Kiley and me. We both nod and group hug. I realize that I was stupid for ignoring them today. I should have considered the emotion and feelings of my friends and what they were trying to tell us. I should have paid more attention to what was going on. Well, all I can say is, we all have to grow up some time. And let me tell you that I was soon in for a rude awakening.

**A/N: well, this is another short chapter. It didn't really go as I wanted and there is definitely some repetition. But, I wanted to get this out before I had to continue moving. I really would appreciate reviews, even the odd criticism here or there. If you would like to see more of a character or a certain character's point of view please email me at xxemoxgryffindorxx at yahoo dot com. Also I am conducting a little poll for the gender of the baby. Please send your votes via review or email. Thanks!!**


	12. The FlintWood Engagement

Chapter 12-The Flint/Wood Engagement and My Talk With Albus

_Summary: It was at this strange moment, that my jaw nearly pulled itself apart. Hell must have frozen over. Supposed long time enemies Lina Wood and Matt Flint were engaged. I tried to comfort Susanna, knowing she would not be feeling so cheery, when she finally gets her voice back._

**A/N: Dedicated to Debora Mercado, as Lina Wood was her creation and she loves my character Matt Flint.**

Song Used: Umbrella By All Time Low

About a month later, I have been feeling very ill and by this point I was hoping it wasn't what I thought it was and just some fatal disease. I was hoping for the fatal disease because if it's what I think it is, I'll be dead any way. So, yeah I went and nicked a pregnancy test potion from the Hospital wing and locked myself in the bathroom. A few minutes later, I'm sitting on the edge of the tub with tears streaming from my eyes. I can't believe it. I'm pregnant. I'm fifteen. It's Albus Potter's baby. I'm pregnant, fifteen, and it's Albus _Potter's_ baby.

I'm not going to tell anyone. Not yet. Not now. Oh god. I have to tell him. I have to tell Albus. I have to tell my Mum. Not dad. Not Scorpius. They'll kill him. OH GOD! I'm contemplating running away when there is a knock at the door. "It's occupied" I call through the door.

"Alli, it's Norah. I really have to pee! Open the door!" she calls. I sigh and get up to open the door. I am face to face with my pregnant bestfriend, her hair is a nice sensible chestnut brown today. Damn her metamorphy genes.

"Al, are you alright? Why were you crying? What's going on?" she asked, as she walks in, closes the door, pulls her knickers down and sits on the toilet. Nice. I can hear her pee and she wants to talk about why I'm crying? Well, I'm not going to tell her. I'm going to wait five months like she did.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking. Gotta go" I say quickly, rushing out of the bathroom.

Fuck so, I now know that I have to talk to Albus about my well...our situation. What the hell am I going to say? Um I'm pregnant with your child and I think we should get married? No way. I'm too young for any of this! My dad is going to have the biggest shit fit known to wizard and mugglekind alike. Talk about going against the blood line.

I leave the common room in search of Albus. Why is it that when I need to talk to him, he's nowhere in sight? Sheesh. Where the in bloody arse is Albus? Maybe he's with my brother. I hope not. I really need to talk to him now. I spot him leaving the boys bathroom by himself, and run straight into his unsuspecting arms. At this point I'm so overcome with emotions that I'm bawling like a big baby while he holds me, looking extremely perplexed.

"Alli? What's going on? Why are you crying love?" he asks, holding me closer against his body. I really wanted to tell him except, I couldn't stop crying. Why the fuck am I crying so damn much? Damn little peanut inside me!! I know it's the little thing in me. Grrr..It's only been a month and it's already wreaking havoc with my hormones.

I stopped crying rather abruptly and looked up into his beautiful bright green eyes. "I'm pregnant" I mumble, looking down now.

"Pardon?" he asked, leaning in closer.

"I'M PREGNANT" I say, louder and slower.

"WHAT?! How? When?" he splutters, letting go of me.

"Uh I guess the first time we shagged unless it was the second time that did it" I say, getting a little angry now.

"Oh merlin. Oh merlin. Oh MERLIN" he said, backing away a little.

"Can you please say something besides, 'Oh merlin'?" I say, getting irritated.

"You can't be pregnant. Are you sure?" he asks, taking me into his arms again. It actually made me feel a little better. Yes, I think we'll be fine. As long as my brother and father don't kill him once they've found out.

"I took a test Albus. I am pregnant. Of course you know what this means. Right?" I said, looking up at him. My hands were up against his chest now. "Oh merlin...what are we going to do?" I sob. Here come the waterworks, again. Who would have thought all of this crap could happen to me? When, I'd hoped for an eventful year, I didn't mean for everything that has so far happened to happen!!

"It's okay Alli, I'll figure something out. _We _will figure something out. I promise" he whispered, hugging me against his body. I guess I was hoping he'd say that. Take responsibility for the thing he put inside me and all that. Well, he's sixteen and I'm fifteen. We are going to become teen parents. Like Cam and Norah. Except that our baby will come out completely damaged because of me. And, my Dad. If he doesn't disown me after he finds out I'm carrying the spawn of a Potter.

Later, I'm walking alone contemplating Al's and my conversation when, Susanna found me and asked me to go with her to see her twin sister Lina, who is in Gryffindor. She'd said Lina told her she had some 'wonderful news' and said to bring a friend. She also told me that she was looking for Charlie but found me instead and that I was better than nothing. Nice.

"So, do you know what it's about?" I ask as we approach Gryffindor tower.

"No idea" she said, looking slightly nervous. Hmm, I wonder what's up? Besides that, we finally get inside Gryffindor Tower and Susanna sighs happily when she sees that Charlie is there too. With the other Wood siblings. Fuck. I haven't spoken to Cole, Billy, and Sean since that incident and they are now looking at me a little too strangely for my liking. Jade is admiring her emerald painted nails, for lack of a better thing to do.

"Lina can you hurry and tell us what this is about? I've got to meet up with some friends" Jade says, in a bored voice.

"Just hold on a sec, he's not here yet" she says, looking at the entrance patiently.

"Who-" Susanna started to say but was interrupted when Matt Flint walked in and stood right next to her. What's going on here?

"Okay well, here goes!! Matt's proposed to me and I said yes! We're getting married after seventh year!" she said, excitedly, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Susanna's mouth fell open and Jade glared at the happy couple in front of us. Charlie just placed a hand on Susanna's shoulder but, for once she didn't blush.

It was at this strange moment, that my jaw nearly pulled itself apart. Hell must have frozen over. Supposed long time enemies Lina Wood and Matt Flint were engaged. I tried to comfort Susanna, knowing she would not be feeling so cheery, when she finally gets her voice back.

"Dad's going to have a shit fit Lin. But hey, it's your arse. Congrats Flint" Jade said, leaving the room.

Charlie just shook Matt's hand and kissed Lina's cheek. "Come on Susanna, say something" I muttered, nudging her hard in the ribs. This seemed to have worked as she came out of her catatonic state and spluttered a half-strangled cry of congratulations. Lina smiled thinking that Susanna was merely overcome with joy. But, Charlie and I knew that this was not the case. That's so weird though. Lina's marrying her half brother's half brother. Is that even legal? Oh well. I guess love really is blind.

**A/N: Okay so the chapter was centered more on Allisha's mad ramblings and then the talk with Al. But hey, I did get the announcement of the engagement in there....At the end. Still. I am hoping to get emails or reviews with a guess on the gender of Norah and Cam's baby. Also, I apologize for the shortness of **_**this **_**chapter as well. It's exactly 1:30 am as I writing this to you.**


	13. Jaden Comes Out of the Closet!

Chapter 13-Jaden Comes Out of The Closet...Literally!

_Summary: Well, that did it. Jaden has just literally come out of the closet, with Samson Hatton, a fit looking bloke who is in Ravenclaw and a sixth year. Unfortunately, I was not the only one who had seen this. Poor Jaden, outed in front of his entire family, minus the adults._

_The Song used for this was Another Gay Sunshine Day by The Fabulous Nancy Sinatra_

"Wait. Lina's marrying Matt Flint?" Jaden asked, as we walked to our Herbology lesson the next morning.

"Uh yep" I say, suddenly feeling sick. I turn down the hall and run to the nearest bathroom. I retched and spewed my brains out. Hearing gasps, as I wipe my mouth. I look up and realize that I am in a Boys bathroom. Fuck. Jared and a few boys from seventh year are staring at me. Including, Robbie. Again, fuck.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jared asked, surprising the hell out of me. He never talks to me. He doesn't even insult me anymore. Looking at him now, I see the subtle differences between Jaden and himself. Jared's hair was slightly darker and so were his eyes. He also didn't wear glasses and his clothes were loose and more boy-ish than Jaden's.

"Um...yeah. I guess breakfast didn't go over too well" I say as he takes my arm. "Er..what are you doing?" I ask, as he walks me out of the bathroom and down the opposite way of where I have to be.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary. Is that okay? Besides, Jaden'll kill me if I don't help you, Allisha" he says, tucking my hand into the crook of his arm. Weeeeeirrrrd. We're never this close, unless you count Quidditch practices and matches. Still, it's nice that he's not being a sodding git for once. "Why did you run into the Blokes loo anyway?" he asked, looking at me like I was some sort of weirdo.

"I was sick. I didn't see where I was going okay!" I said, angrily.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Don't pull a strop okay?" he says, patting my hand. "While I'm saying that, I also want to say I'm sorry for everything I've said and done to you since second year. No doubt Jaden has told you why I've done those things" he says, in a soft tone.

"It's fine. I'm totally over it Jared. Really, not a problem" I insist. Really not up to the whole becoming friends with my gay bestfriend's twin brother who may or may not have a crush on me. It's gotten extremely awkward as we walk in silence. I'm pretty sure I look green and sweaty. Urghh...I feel the urge to vomit again but, hold it as the Infirmary comes into view.

"Here we are. I'll get the new Matron. Come on" he says, leading me to a bed and making me sit down. He smiles then goes away for a second, leaving me to my thoughts. I don't even feel sick anymore. When Jared comes back, a tall and thin young woman enters the room. She's got Hogwarts Healer robes on, so I'm guessing she's the temp for Mrs. Wood. I recognize her immediately as Ella Ramsey. She graduated the year I got into Hogwarts. She sure did grow up. Her toffee colored hair was longer and more sleek and her turquoise eyes were kinder. Her silk-like olive toned skin was slightly darker.

"Oh hello Miss Malfoy, what can I do for you?" she asked, in her melodic voice.

"I brought her in because she was barfing her brains out in the blokes loo" Jared says, true to form. He could have put it in a more delicate way.

"Ah, well I guess we'll have to check you out Miss Malfoy. Mr. Weasley, if you would like to wait for her, please wait in the other room" she says, smiling at him. She really has grown up. I remember that she was a bit on the vain side when she was here. In Slytherin.

"Now Miss Malfoy, I want to ask. How long have you been with child?" she asks, stunning me into silence. How the fuck did she know?

"Eh..about a month" I answer, in a strangled sort of way.

"Ah. Do your parents know?" she asks, scribbling something on her clip board.

"No. The father of my baby doesn't know either" I murmur, hanging my head in shame.

"I see. Well, it is a confidential matter. So, I will give you time to tell whoever you're planning on telling before I notify Professor Longbottom. I would like to see you tomorrow for a scan, alright sweet pea?" she says, scribbling on the clip board once more.

"Okay and thank you" I say, getting up to get Jared so we could go.

He stood up as soon as I reached the place where he was sitting. "So what's the verdict?" he asked, as he took my hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm once more.

"Just a little tummy bug. I should be fine soon" I lie, not feeling any remorse. Yet.

"Well that's good news. Look, I know that I've been a twat for about three years now but, I'd like to make it up to you by asking you to go out with me on the next Hogsmeade trip. So how about it?" he says, stopping me dead in my tracks. AwwKwwaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrd.

"Uh…sorry Jared. I'm just in a really bad time in my life. I don't want to date anyone right now" I say to him, hoping that just because I turned him down, he won't go back to taking the mickey out of me. I mean, I couldn't very well tell him that I am pregnant with his cousin's baby and that we're still having a secret affair/relationship type thingy.

"Oh…well, I guess I can wait" he says, smiling at me. OH GOD WHY? This is just getting to be too much for me to handle. Why now? Why this year? I haven't even had time to study for my O.W.L.s.

"Please don't Jared. I don't want to hurt you but, I'm not into you like that. I'm sorry" I say, as we turn a corridor.

"Okay, so you hang out with my brother and you're not into me like that? Are you two dating or something?" he asks, slightly annoyed.

"No, Jaden doesn't see me that way and I don't see him that way. Trust me" I say to him as we are about to pass a broom closet. And that is when something I didn't think would happen. Happened.

"Jaden? Hatton?" Jared asked in astonishment. Suddenly Roxxy, Fred, James, Lily, Albus, Lucy, Molly, Alicia, Alice, Hugo, and Rose walked into this very same corridor. They all had the same exact expression of shock on their faces. Jaden looked nervous as did Samson, their robes were disheveled and Jaden had monstrous love-bites on his neck and chest.

Well, that did it. Jaden has just literally come out of the closet, with Samson Hatton, a fit looking bloke who is in Ravenclaw and a sixth year. Unfortunately, I was not the only one who had seen this. Poor Jaden, outed in front of his entire family, minus the adults. "Jaden! You're a poofter?! Oh Merlin! How could you?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Jared yelled, before stomping off. The rest of his family ran off after Jared and I stayed behind, sort of grimacing. My poor, poor Jaden.

"Oh no! Jared's going to tell Dad!" Jaden says, running after his family. Leaving me with his well, I don't know what Samson is to him. I turn to Samson, who is about two feet taller than me and study his features carefully. He had slightly tanned skin and his originally blonde hair was dyed a very bright cherry-red. His hazel eyes looked very nervous and preoccupied. He must be wondering about what I'm thinking right now. "You know I knew Jaden was a poof since September. And, you both have my blessing and all that. I trust you with him. Don't prove me wrong" I said, looking at him.

"Oh! Thank you Allisha! I was so scared, you know Jaden didn't tell me you knew" he said, in a very breathless voice.

"Must have slipped his mind. How long have you to been snogging in broom closets for anyway?" I asked, as we walked in the direction Jaden had run.

"Eh…about a little before Christmas hols" he said, a little nervously.

"Ah. Well, congrats. I wish you the best of luck. Especially if you care for my Jaden" I say, looking up at him.

"I do care for him. Deeply. You don't need to worry about him. I promise. All I want to do is make him happy" he says, in a completely serious voice. And, I know I can trust him.

---------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so the short and short of it is that Jared freaked out and used the fireplace to contact his Mum and dad. Apparently it wasn't that big a surprise and they accepted it rather quickly. The rest of the Weasleys and extended Weasley family took it a bit harder but after an hour long family meeting, they decided to accept him, poofter or not. The only one taking it a bit harshly is Jared but, I suppose he'll get over it sooner or later. Jaden didn't seem too worried and I am happy to say that he is far happier now than he'd been in a long time.

**A/N: Okay, so it didn't go as planned but, I'm pretty satisfied with Jaden's coming out. I would again, like to thank those of you who care enough to review and those of you who are just reading my little slice of madness. This chapter is dedicated to my awesome friend Josh Winslow AKA Extacy Stormm the fabulous Drag Queen and Miss Gay Rochester!!**


	14. Not So Romantic Valentines Day Soiree

Chapter 14-The Not So Romantic Valentine's Day Soiree

**A/N: And here it is! Chapter 14. As per a request, I have written half of this chapter in Albus' POV. This is dedicated to that person. Who took time out of their schedule to review and request. I also hope that his personality is up to your standards. Thank you for your loyalty. I would like apologize for the length of time it has taken to update. I won't updating so quickly as my BFF and I have just started a new novel together and my writer's block for Alli's story and Lenora's story is getting bigger by the second. I would like to those of you who are being patient. **

**XOXO Kat**

**Ps. The link below is a crappy chapter image made my me using photobucket.**

.

Song used for this fic was The Lovers Are Losing by Keane

It is now February. Things between Al and I have become rather strained. He says he's fine but, I can see the amount of stress he's under, especially because my older brother is his bestfriend and I'm pregnant. It's making me very nervous and annoyed. I really am going to have to talk to him.

"Alli my dear, I believe I am in love!" Jaden said, cutting across my thoughts.

"Already? You've only been dating for a few weeks. Are you sure?" I asked, as we lounged in the common room, after a particularly hard day.

"Yes! He's so handsome and perfect and totally nice! Don't you like him?" he said, pouting slightly.

"I like him alright, seems like an honest and nice bloke. I totally approve of him Jaden" I tell him as I stroke his hair softly.

"Speaking of guys, how are you and Al?" he said, asking me the question I didn't want to answer.

"We're fine" I say, trying to sound happy.

"Liar. Allisha you can't lie to me, I know you too much already. Spill it" Jaden said, sternly.

"I think Albus is under too much stress, he's been very awkward to me lately. I think it's because Scorpius is his bestfriend. I don't know what to do" I said, covering my face with my hands.

"It'll all work out Allisha. Don't you worry. Trust me. I know these things" Jaden said, smiling at me.

"What are you, my Fairy Gay Mother?"

------Albus------

"Alright team! That was a very great practice session! Our best so far. Let's hit the showers early, you all deserve it" I said, smiling at my team.

"Great session mate. Any idea who you're taking to the V-Day Soiree?" Scorpius said, making me almost trip.

"Nope. No. None at all. I probably won't even go" I say to him as we walk into the changing room.

"You have to come, I bet Natalie will be there" Scorpius said. If he thinks he's making me feel better, he's not. I'm still not quite over the fact that I shagged his little sister. Twice. And, that she's pregnant. I feel like such shit. I really do like her but, its killing me that we have to have some sort of sordid affair that nobody can know about. I wish we could be together openly but, the whole baby issue has me at a standstill. I know I said I'd be there for her but, now…I'm not so sure. Frick.

"Hello? Al? Are you there? What's wrong with you mate? You look like someone just punched you in the bollocks" Scorpius said, bringing me out of my fucked up little world.

"Nothing, just thinking about the dance, is all. Maybe I will go" I said, as we showered and changed.

"That's the spirit!" he said, smiling.

As we walked down the large lawn, my thoughts turned back to that adorable mental little pregnant girl. What was I going to do? I pretty much buried myself in seriously deep poo. I don't know what I can say to Scorpius when he finds out. He will find out soon, they'll start asking questions when Alli gains the baby weight, when the baby is developing in her perfect little body. She'll have to tell them, and then I'm dead. He's been like a brother to me since first year. He told me to stay away from her and I did except, she came into my room. I kissed her, that's definitely my fault. If I hadn't kissed her, none of this crap would be happening right now.

But, what's done is done. Dad says that you can't change the past, no matter how much you want to. Although, I can't say that I regret it. It showed me how much I like her. How much I've always liked her, even though at the time it was at a more sub-conscious level. That didn't help me in any way to formulate some sort of plan or a solution. I would have to take her aside and talk to her at the Soiree. But lately we haven't seen eachother. She's been hanging around Jaden too much so I can never get a word in edgewise. I really hope she's not purposely avoiding me.

"Al, are you really alright mate? Have you even heard a word I've said?" Scorpius said, once again bringing me out of my reverie.

"I'm totally great Scorp. I'm just thinking about who to ask. I mean, Natalie's great but, she's just not my type. I'll find someone" I lied. I know who I'd love to ask but, technically speaking it was strictly out of the question. Maybe I should tell Rose. She has been one of my bestfriends since forever. Dom too but, I definitely could never ever tell her. The girl lives for gossip. So basically, telling anyone was completely out of the question. But still, Rose seemed like a good person to tell. Except for one thing: Scorpius is her boyfriend and Alli is his sister. It'd be her duty as his girlfriend to tell him what was going on between us. So, that's it then. I can't tell anyone.

"Ah well, better make it fast. The Soiree is tomorrow" Scorpius said, not sounding completely convinced.

"Yep, well if you'll excuse me, I've got things to do, people to see. Besides, I'm sure you want to see Rose right now" I said, smiling at him.

"You're right, later mate" Scorpius said, smiling before he jogged off to find my cousin.

"Right. Now all I have to do is find her" I said to myself as I ran in the direction of the kitchens. Hufflepuff house is near the area and I know she has to be there. As I reached the entrance, Jaden walked out. "Jaden! Is Alli in there?" I ask, surprising him.

"Uh yeah. She's kinda puking her pretty little brains out. I'm going to get some meds for her. You can go in you know. I think you two should talk" he said, looking up at me. He didn't have a judgmental bone in his body and for that, I was grateful.

"Thanks Jaden" I say, rushing into the thankfully empty common room. I sat down casually and waited for about ten minutes when Alli finally walked in looking rather sweaty and pale. "How are you feeling?" I asked, making her head snap up.

"Oh, Albus what are you doing in here?" she asked, in a slightly raspy voice. I could tell she wasn't too happy to see me right now but, I wrote it off as her not feeling too well.

"Well, we haven't spoken all month and I wanted to know why?" I said, even though, I'm pretty sure I know the reason. She must not like me anymore and obviously she doesn't feel for me anymore like, I still feel for her.

"I've been very busy you know between the check-ups and studying for my O.W.L.s you know. You took them last year" she said, smoothing out her fringe. Which of course meant that she wasn't telling me the truth.

"Well, I hope you feel better Allisha, I'll see you tomorrow at the V-Day Soiree" I say, abruptly. I can't take the coldness right now. We'll have to talk when she feels better. Maybe then I could get to the bottom of things. I get up and leave. She doesn't even come after me. Am I really that worthless to her? I decided to just go and take a long bath.

------Alli------

Well he didn't look too happy. Then again, I just puked everything I've eaten in the last week so, I'm so not up for anything. Besides, I know what he's thinking. I guess what we had isn't so important to him after all. He doesn't want me. And he doesn't want our baby. He expects me to go to that stupid party in Gryffindor Tower. Nice. I really don't want to go but, J says that everyone's going to be there and practically begged me to go anyway. I am just so incapable of saying no to that poof.

I decided I had nothing better to do, so I went to bed. Early. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I didn't know what to do. I really wish that I could talk to mum right now but, she never keeps secrets from dad. So, only Jaden and Albus know. I really need someone to talk to. I laid there, contemplating my options when Theo's face popped into my head. Of course! He's like a big brother to me! He is the only other one who knows about Al and me! I'll just Floo him now.

I decided to use the one in our bedroom. I sighed in relief that no other girl was in here and I could speak with him in private. I took some powder from the small bag on my bedside table and call Theo's address. "Theo!" I called, making him jump.

"Alli! What are you doing? What's wrong?" he asked, coming to sit by the fire. He looked worried.

"Theo. What I am about to tell you is far worse than what I told you on Christmas Eve. You have to swear not to tell a soul or to freak out" I said to him, in a completely serious tone.

"I swear Alli, now tell me. What is it?" he asked, looking concerned once more.

"You remember when I told you that I slept with Al Potter?" I asked, trying not to blurt it out.

"Yes, what of it? Oh Alli you didn't? You're not. Are you?" he asked, placing a hand to his head.

"Yes. I'm pregnant" I say, starting to tear up again.

"Oh Alli. What am I going to with you? Now I know that your brother and Father will go completely ballistic. Tell you what: tomorrow you get to go to Hogsmeade so, I'm going to meet you at the Three Broomsticks and help you figure out what to do" Theo said, smiling his great smile at me.

"Okay Theo, I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow at noon, I need to buy a new dress for the Party thing anyway" I say, wishing that I could hug him. "Goodnight" I say smiling right back at him. It was getting rather late.

"Sweet Dreams Alli-Bear" Theo said, as he faded away.

So, I conducted all of my before bed rituals and hopped into the sack. I was hoping that I'd actually get some sleep tonight. I stared at the ceiling of my canopy as the other girls came in one by one. I pretended to sleep so I wouldn't have to talk to Norah who was having a conversation with Cam's sister Alex.

--------------------------------------------

The next morning I'd told Jaden that I'd meet him in the Three Broomsticks at one so, that would at least give me an hour with Theo before he took me on that painfully long quest to find the perfect V-Day outfit for the stupid Soiree. Man, I was so not in the mood for shopping but Jaden said he would die if I didn't go with him to pick out an outfit. Sheesh, now that he's out he's become even more of a flamboyant little fairy. But, I still love'im! Besides, now he and Samson can be together in public and, I've never seen him happier. At least one of us knows where she stands. Ha ha.

"Alli can we talk?" Al said, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the very same broom closet Jaden had come out of. Geez.

"Uh..Why are we in a broom closet?" I ask, struggling to make out his face in the dark.

"It's the only place I could think of where we wouldn't be heard" he said, he looks like he hasn't slept in a fortnight.

"Oh. Uh look, can we talk later? Like in the three broomsticks at half past noon?" I asked, hoping he'd agree. I still haven't figured out what I wanted to say to him. Oh please please please say okay. PLEASE.

"Alright fine. See you at half past noon" he said, sort of frustrated. Oh boy. Then he left first. God, when did it turn so crappy for us? I waited for about two minutes before I rushed off to the exit. Time to see Theo.

After getting into the Three Broomsticks, I looked around for those familiar ice-blue eyes. "Miss me Allisha?" he said, from behind me.

"Theo! I'm so glad you came!" I said, hugging him tightly.

"I take that as a yes" he said, chuckling.

"Yep! Let's sit, I'm thirsty" I said, rather bluntly.

"Alright, let me help you to your seat little lady" he said, in an over exaggerated Southern accent.

"Why thank you" I said, giggling. I can't believe I actually giggled. GAH!

"Alright so, you're pregnant. Who have you told?" he says, turning serious.

"Just Al, You, and the new Matron in the Hospital Wing" I say, looking down at the scrubbed wooden table.

"I see. Well Alli you know that your father is going to freak the fuck out. If you don't mind my saying. Your mum will probably squeal with joy because we all know she's always wanted a large family and well…Scorpius will probably want to beat Al to a bloody pulp and denounce their friendship" Theo said, patting my hand softly.

"That's how I see it too" I said, frowning again.

"Well, you are in such Hell for being so young Alli-dear" Theo said, tapping his chin with his index finger. "So, what kind of drink can I get you?" he asked, looking at me.

"Just some pumpkin juice, I'm not very anything at this time" I said, hoping that my little peanut will at least let me drink that without getting sick.

"One pumpkin juice coming right up, love" Theo said, walking off to the bar. He was always looking out for me, even when we were kids. I do love him, but strictly in a family way.

I looked at my watch and realized it was already twelve fifteen. Just fifteen more minutes and I still didn't know what in Voldemort's arse I was going to say to Albus. Fuck. "Listen Alli, do you mind if we cut this meeting short? I have to meet my girlfriend for lunch soon" Theo said, handing me the pumpkin juice.

"Oh sure, thanks for meeting me here though Theo. It means a lot" I said, as he pulled me into a rather tight hug. "I've missed your hugs" I sighed as he kissed my cheek. "I've missed that too" I said, laughing a little as he let me go.

"Looks like you'll get to meet the love of my life Alli" Theo said, looking over me and smiling. I turn and see a very pretty girl with soft strawberry blonde curls and caramel eyes.

"Theo you're here and with Miss Malfoy. Oh, I'd 'oped to meet you. Theo talks about you quite a bit. Oh you must theenk I'm a terreeble clod, my name is Amandine Devereaux" she said all of this very fast in a French accent. What is it with guys I know and French girls? Oh well, she seemed very nice and a bit naïve so, I liked her.

"Just Alli please Miss Devereaux. It's nice to meet you as well" I said, as she took my hands in her's.

"Just call me Mandi. Eet is what Theo calls me" she said, giving me a warm laugh. I really like her. She's not like those other slags Theo used to date. As I'm taking a good look at her, I also realized that she didn't look like any girl Theo's ever dated. She wasn't thin but, the soft curves of her body fit her slightly rounded face. Theo usually dated tall, curvy, stick thin blondes. But this one, I like her and she and Theo are obviously very much in love.

"Okay Mandi and I must say that you are definitely my favorite of anyone this bloke's ever dated" I said, making them both blush.

"You seemply must join us for lunch" she said, smiling big at me. I couldn't help but notice how perfect her teeth were.

"I would but, I promised to meet someone here. If you'll excuse me" I said, smiling apologetically.

"No problem see you later Alli-girl" Theo said, taking Amandine's hand and leading her out of the Three Broomsticks.

So, I sat and miserably watched the crowd for the next fifteen minutes. Then five minutes. Then five more minutes. Then ten more minutes. Was he even going to show up?

------Albus------

I stood outside, angry at what I had seen. So, she likes older men. I can't believe I didn't see it before. She's in love with Theo Nott. I peaked in through one of the windows and saw her looking quite miserable. Maybe she was finally going to dump me. Well, I decided to get it over with and walked inside. "Sorry, I'm late" I said, making her stand up. She was frowning which made me frown.

"I only have ten minutes Albus. I promised to go shopping with Jaden" she said, crossing her arms.

"Oh. Well then, I guess we should get this conversation over with" I said, in a somewhat bitter tone. I really hope she didn't notice.

"Alright then. What is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked, a hint of agitation in her voice. Great, now she's getting pissed off. If we're both pissed we're both going to argue and that is the last thing I want right now. I'm trying to preserve what we have, even if she is in love with Theo.

"I feel like we don't see eachother enough and it's probably because we have to hide everything from your brother. You know my _bestfriend. _Maybe he'd understand if we sat him down and explained everything" I said, hoping she'd say yes.

"Are you crazy Albus. Not only would my brother kill the two of us, he'd tell dad who, in turn would throw the strop of the century. Besides, do you _want _your family to know you got me pregnant?" she hissed, throwing her hands up in the air. I have to say, she is quite cute when she's all flustered like that. But, that's neither here nor there.

"So what Alli? They'll get over it. Scorpius isn't just going to give up five years of friendship just because we went behind his back and I got you p-p-p-pregnant" I said, stuttering on the last word. I was still in somewhat shock at the news of my fathering a child. Not to mention that Erien has a bit of interest in her as, he always has an interest in things that are forbidden to him.

"But you don't know that. He could very well freak the frick out and then we're royally screwed. Look, we'll talk about this later. I don't want to be late meeting Jaden" she says, standing up.

"Fine, tonight at the Soiree then" I say, frowning.

"Fine" she says, leaving the Three Broomsticks.

------Alli------

What the fuck was that all about? Has he lost his mind? And, what the crap was with the attitude. I stand outside, waiting for Jaden to arrive. "Hey lovey! How was the thing with Al?" he asked, as we linked arms and walked to a clothing shop.

"Not so good. He wants us to tell Scorpius" I said, frowning.

"Oh, well I guess you should if he wants to" Jaden says, looking uncertain.

"Nope. No. Uh uh. That is out of the question. You do remember who my father is, don't you?" I asked him.

"Right. Point taken" he said, as we looked through the racks for party clothes. "Ugh, now this shirt is agony. Who would buy something this horrid?" Jaden said, showing me a frilly mustard yellow button down.

"I don't know. What kind of outfit are you looking for anyway?" I ask, as I spot a black dress that I wanted. Good thing I still have the ten thousand galleons Dad gave me for Christmas.

"Something that says I'm hot and ready for romance" Jaden says, as he scours the racks for that perfect outfit. "Ugh, this top is agony. Who would even consider wearing something this horrid?" Jaden asked, showing me a horrible frilly mustard yellow button down.

"No idea, anyway, what do you think I should do?" I asked him as I spotted a short black dress that had to be mine. I was so glad I didn't spend my fifty thousand galleons dad got me for Christmas. It would come in handy when he disowned me a kicked me out of the house. I checked the tag and was happy to see that the dress was only five hundred galleons.

"Wow that dress is hot Al but blimey! It costs a bundle! Are you sure you want to spend five hundred galleons on something you're probably only going to wear once?" he asked, looking at the tag.

"It's no big deal J. My silver backed brush is worth a whole payment on a London flat" I say, shrugging off the price.

"Oh. As for the You, Al, and baby situation. I have no idea" Jaden said, searching through the racks once more.

"I was afraid you'd say that. I'm just so miffed, he's acting like such a prat" I said, frowning again.

"Well honey, you know that it's probably because he's your brother's bestfriend as previously stated. Al is not the kind of guy who likes to keep secrets. It's probably driving him completely mental" Jaden says.

"Botheration!" I screamed out, startling some passersby.

"Calm down Lovey, you're scaring the other students. I say just take him aside at the Soiree and just talk out your problems" Jaden said, as we made our purchases and left the shop.

"What is it with you poofs and talking things out?" I asked, as we stopped near the entrance to the path that led to Hogwarts.

"Well, if that doesn't work out, there's always the make-up sex" he said, giggling,

"Ah"

------------6'o'clock Time for the Soiree---------------

So now I'm in my little black dress all dolled up and dreading the Soiree. Jaden had already left when Samson showed up to escort him there. Norah and Cam left shortly after and Kiley and Bitch-face were on their way now. Oh merlin. What am I going to do? Everyone in fourth year and up is going to be there. They're going to see me talking to Al and then word will reach Scorpius.

So, I walked up to Gryffindor Tower where, the Soiree is being held hope to merlin that Al couldn't make it. But alas, I am not so lucky. He's by the refreshment table looking rather miserable. Shit. So I mingle around for about twenty minutes to avert suspicion when James pops up to make an announcement. "Good evening ladies and gentleblokes! Happy Valentine's day and welcome to the Valentine's Day Soiree! We're about to start dancing to some slow songs so grab a partner or someone special and start dancing!" he announced, grabbing Shannon's hand and leading her into a dance as the music started playing.

"May I have this dance?" Erien said, offering me his hand. Oh boy.

"Sure" I said, as he led me onto the dance floor and pulled me awfully close. I really hope he doesn't feel the baby bump.

"So, why'd you ask me to dance?" I asked, as I searched for Al's face. He was standing by himself and looking quite moody now.

"Well, there's noone here I'd rather dance with tonight, that and to annoy your brother" he said, laughing. Nice. I didn't mind though because I'm still with Al and still pregnant.

"Oh, okay. But, why is there noone else?" I asked again.

"There just isn't" he whispered, in my ear. OH DEAR GOD.

"A little more space between you too Eri" Scorpius said, as he and Rose danced by us.

"Sorry mate" he said, putting more space between us; that made me feel slightly less uncomfortable. For once I am grateful for the overprotective Scorpius act.

After the song ended, I thanked Erien and told him I had to use the toilet. Not very tactful, I know. But, Al seemed to have gotten the message and followed suit a few minutes later. We're in the bathroom together now. I can't even look at him, I'm so scared. I don't want to be the first one to speak so, I just fidget with the hem of my skirt a bit. He'll crack sooner or later.

"Alli, what's going on? I don't know what we're doing" he says, rather abruptly.

"I don't know! I just wish you wouldn't be up my bum about the telling Scorpius thing all the time! I'm sick of it! And I'm sick of your crummy attitude!" I cried out, angrily.

"Oh I'm the one with the crummy attitude? What about you, Miss-Avoid-Albus-So-I-Won't-Have-To-Dump-Him. I know you're in love with Theo. So, just dump me already and get it over with because frankly, I don't know what to think these days!" he cried at me. I can see the tears already slipping from his eyes.

"What-what! You think I'm in love with Theo? What the fuck are you talking about? Theo's like an older brother to me but if that's what you think then FINE! Think that all you want Albus!" I screamed. "And while you're at it, why don't you tell me about how you don't want to raise the baby with me!" I screamed at him some more. At this point I was a big weepy mess.

"So now it's my fault we're like this? You know what? Think what you want about me Alli, I guess this shows me what kind of person you really think I am, and I'm sorry you feel that way. Goodbye" he says, sobbing, as he opens the door and slips out of the bathroom.

I guess it really is over between us now. So, I do what every pregnant fifteen yearold girl would do in this situation. I scream and cry hysterically until I feel the urge to vomit uncontrollably and do that instead. And then, I cry and scream some more. This has been the worse Valentine's Day, in the history of suck-y Valentine's Days, I've ever had.

**A/N: Well, that definitely didn't go as planned but, I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter may take up to two weeks as I had previously stated due to the fact of other projects on my list of things to do. Also, Chappie fifteen will be A Quarter Alli, a quarter Scorpius, a quarter Rose, and a quarter Albus. Unless I make last minute changes and decisions. Please review! I'd appreciate it and it'd help me update the next chappie sooner.**


	15. Dinner With The Potters and Weasleys

Chapter 15-Dinner With The Potters And Weasleys

**A/N: Okay so I know that in chapter one it says that Scorpius is a star Seeker but in fact, he is not. He is a Chaser. Albus is the Seeker and Captain for Slytherin's team. **

_Song Used: Don't Let Me Fall by Lenka_

------Alli------

I open my eyes slowly and realized for the billionth time this month that, it's over. Between Al and I that is. It's March now and, upsettingly enough this weekend is our monthly get together with the Potters and Weasleys. I have no idea how I'm going to keep my composure around my secret ex-boyfriend-slash-father of my unborn baby. I'm still trying to forget that horrible Valentine's Day. After I'd left the party I spent the rest of my time crying myself to sleep. That was just hell for me. What the hell am I going to do now. I'm getting noticeably bigger and time is starting to run out.

I had to tell someone. Not Scorpius or anyone else in my family. ARGGHHHHHHHH! My life sucks right now. Nothing can make me feel good at this time. So now I'm in the Headmaster's office once again, only this time, I'm waiting for Scorpius and my parents to arrive so we could floo to the Potter's. "Hello Neville, how are you?" Mum's voice asked, startling me. She looks like she's gained a few pounds but, I'm not going to say anything because, if I do…well, they might notice that I have also put on a few extra.

"Very well Allison, I trust you are doing very good yourself?" he asked as he and my dad completely ignored eachother.

"Hello mother, father" Scorpius said, walking in behind me. Sometimes, I hate being me. My parents must not be very bright because clearly you can tell I've gained quite a few pounds but, hey, as long as they don't catch on, everything's all chipper.

"Scorpius, Allisha. Your mother and I have something to tell you" Dad says, putting his arm around her.

"What is it daddy?" I asked, looking at both of them glumly.

"You two are going to have a little brother or sister!! I'm due in august!" Mum says, almost making me scream. OH MY GIDDY AUNT. Mum and I are both going to give birth around the same time. My life has seriously reached a level of Hell I thought not possible. Time to put on the happy façade.

"Congrats mum!! I'm so happy!!" I squealed happily as Scorp and I hugged mum and then dad. Eww. My parents still have sex.

"Oh I'm so glad you two feel that way! I've always wanted an even bigger family! Like Charlie and Rose or Oli and Debora!!" Mum said, happily. Oh my god, she has no idea that there will be more than one newborn on the way.

"Well we're going to be late meeting Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Come my dears" mum said, taking dad's hand and leading us into the fire place.

"Alli! Harry they're here!!" Mrs. Potter called.

"Hey Alli! Missed you! Hello…er…Mal-Draco…glad you could make it" Mr. Potter said, hugging my mum before awkwardly greeting dad.

"Allison! It's good to see you again!" Mrs. Weasley said, running out of the kitchen with Mr. Weasley, Hugo, and Rose behind her.

Well once again we're here at The Potter's house for our monthly get together. Scorpius is excited as, he gets to see Rose and I just want to get this over with because, seeing Al after our very painful break up is going to be extremely awkward. Mum is at ease as always and Dad looks like he can't wait to "unsober" himself. Fortunately they still haven't caught on to my "condition".

Dad goes off with the men while mum goes to the kitchen to tell her good news to her friends and I am left alone, while Scorpius goes for a walk outside with Rose. I'm actually glad that I haven't seen Al today, I think I'd start crying hysterically if I saw him right now.

"Hey Little Malfoy, what's up?" asked the familiar voice of James Potter. I looked up and frowned at him. He and Al look so much alike that it hurts me to look at him, except for his eyes. James's eyes are brown. Al's are that bright and beautiful green.

"It's not little Malfoy Mr. Potter. I'd prefer Allisha" I said, bitterly.

"Sorry, geez pull the wand out of your bum Girly" he said, before heading up the stairs. I don't like him, I really don't even see what Shannon sees in him.

"Prat" I mutter as I look at the stairs, only to regret that decision. Al is coming down the stairs and actually trips down three steps when he sees me. Not good.

"Er…Hi…Allisha" he says, extremely awkwardly.

"Um…eh…Hi…Albus" I replied, uncomfortably. We stand in an extremely awkward silence before he goes outside to join Scorpius and Rose. I know Scorp has yet to tell Dad of his seeing Rose since we got on the train for the first day back to Hogwarts. Come to think of it though, eversince Scorpius found me crying in the bathroom at the Soiree, he's been a bit off towards me. Which is why I have avoided him at all costs.

-----------------------------------------

Okay, so now we're all sitting at the Potter's long square table eating dinner. Al is looking anywhere but at me and dad is looking a bit pissed and by pissed I mean miffed not pissed as in drunk. Yet. I'm in the bathroom now, after just peeing for the fifth time in the last hour when Scorpius opens the door and comes in. "Do you knock? What if I had been peeing?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Well you're not and you've done a pretty good job of avoiding me since Valentine's Day. I'd like you to tell me why you were crying in the bathroom Allisha" he said, in his best "Dad" voice. Oh boy, this is a bad time for my hormones to be kicking in.

"I'm pregnant!" I cried, surprising him. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly when, my Dad kicked the door in. Dad looked completely demented and red and mum just looked at me in a sympathetic way.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" dad asked in a very loud and enraged voice. Now my life has just been completely screwed over.

"I can't tell you daddy. I'm sorry!" I cried, running into my mum's arms.

"Oh, it's alright sweetie, you don't have to say a word" Mum said, stroking my hair softly.

"The Hell she doesn't! I want to know what low life little bastard did this to you!" Dad yelled, making me feel worse. Great…he thinks a low life bastard knocked me up.

"Draco! Don't yell! Allisha is in a very delicate state right now!" Mum yelled, at him. Dad actually shut up but, that didn't stop him from scowling. "Now Draco, we should go back out there and enjoy the rest of the get together. Without one word of this. Am I making myself clear?" Mum asked, in her normal soft tone.

"Yes my love. Allisha, we will talk about this as soon as we get home" Dad says, leaving first. Scorpius, Mum, and I follow behind.

------Scorpius------

I could not believe what Alli had told me. I just can't believe that she is pregnant or that she's lost her virginity before I have. Just the thought of some pre-pubescent little degenerate having sex with my little sister makes me want to vomit my insides out. I have to find out who it was and when I do, he'll wish he'd never even looked at her. As we return to the dining room, I look over at the Weasley's and the Potters, they look deeply concerned. I bet they'd heard my father's yelling.

"Everything's fine, we've just had some extremely distressing news relayed to us" Mother says, trying to make it seem like what's happened is not such a big deal.

"Oh well, what's happened?" Rose's mum asks, looking concerned. It really is unnerving just how much Rose and her mother look alike except for the red hair and freckles that she had inherited from her father.

"Well, we've just found out that Allisha is pregnant" Mother says, making Father and Allisha smack their foreheads.

"Oh my goodness! How well…I'm speechless" she says, making Rose shake her head silently from next to Mr. Weasley.

"Well, if you need anything at all just let us know" Al's mum says, making father and Mr. Potter glare at eachother. Adults are more immature than I'd thought. I look at Al who looks a bit stunned and just shifts uncomfortably behind James and Lily. What's he on about?

"Well, that's very kind of you Ginny, Hermione, but, we can manage. So, shall we all retire to into the sitting room?" Mother suggested.

"Oh yes, come let's have some drinks. The kids can just go and well…do whatever they always do" Mrs. Potter says, leading the adults into the livingroom.

"I can't believe your sister is pregnant" Rose whispers, as we walk towards the door together.

"Yeah, it took me by a complete surprise" I say, taking her hand in mine. "When are _we _going to tell our dads about us? I already told mum and she's totally fine with it. I assume your mum knows" she said, making me from slightly.

"Yes, mother knows and she has given her blessing. I'm afraid our fathers will be more difficult especially since father is enraged about Allisha's erm…condition" I said, as we stood under the gigantic willow tree.

"Well, Scorpius we've been dating since September but, if you want to wait until the steam cools from your sister's predicament, I understand. I wonder who the father is?" she said, as we snuck a kiss under the tree.

"Thank you Rosie, you have no idea what kind of stress my family is going to be in for a while. Especially when my Grandparents find out" I said, as we sat together and cuddled. Okay so I know cuddling isn't really a "manly" thing but, it felt nice just to be with her. Just the two of us, even if our families are inside and in the front yard.

Still, the look on Al's face has had me thinking that he knows something about Alli's baby or who the father is. I will definitely have to inquire on Sunday when we return to school. Until then, I'm just going to have to keep an eye out. "Rose, has Al told you anything that might concern you lately?" I asked, as she nuzzled my neck.

"No, but he has been a bit stressed lately. And he seemed really upset on Valentine's Day last month but, he won't tell me why" she said, making me frown again.

"Come to think of it, Al did seem rather broken up that night. I wonder why…do you think you could try to find out what it was that had him so torn up? He tells you more than he tells me" I say, for once their closeness can work to my advantage.

"Alright, I'll go talk to him now. Don't go anywhere" Rose said, kissing me before she went off to find him. With any luck, tonight I will know who the father of my little sister's baby is and why Al's been a bit iffy lately.

------Rose------

Okay, so now I'm walking up the stairs to Al's room. I guess Scorpius really cares about him and I guess he is right. Al does tell me more things than he tells Scorp. I still couldn't believe that his little sister is pregnant, I thought she was gaining weight but, noone else noticed because she's always wearing those big and baggy jumpers. She's fifteen and pregnant, the poor girl. At least her mother kept a cool head, I can't say much for Mr. Malfoy's reaction though.

"Al, it's Rose. Can I come in?" I say, knocking softly on his door. I wait for a few seconds and he opens the door. He looks pale and a bit worried. "Are you alright Al? What's going on?" I ask, as I walk in and sit on his bed.

"I am doing great Rosie. Whatever gave you the idea that I wasn't?" he asked, a bit warily.

"You haven't been in a right state since the Valentine's Soiree. So, quit hiding what is and tell me what's bloody wrong with you" I said, as he sat down next to me.

"There's nothing wrong Rose. I'm serious, I'm just a little shocked that Alli is pregnant, I didn't even know she was seeing anybody" he said, not looking at me. Now I know he's lying, cause he's not looking me in the eyes.

"I think you did know she was pregnant. How did you know by the way?" I asked him, getting more suspicious by the second.

"She's a tiny girl Rose and her eating habits have changed. Not to mention, Jaden said he'd found her throwing up in the bathroom" he said, a little nervously.

"Uh huh? Well, Scorp is worried about you and so am I" I said, frowning at him. I know that there is definitely something wrong with him. Al is never this secretive. But, if he doesn't want to talk then, I won't force him.

"Worried about what, Rose? There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just worried about Allisha is all. I can't believe someone got her pregnant" he says, looking out of his window. I'm still not entirely convinced but, I don't push the matter any further.

"Well, alright. Scorp and I will be outside if you need us" I said, leaving to rejoin Scorpius under the willow tree.

"So what'd he say?" Scorpius asks me, as I sit down next to him.

"He says he's just concerned for your sister and that there's nothing wrong with him" I say, frowning slightly.

"Huh"

------Albus------

I can't believe they found out. And now, Rose is asking me all of these questions. I haven't been able to eat or sleep since last month. If anyone finds out it's me…we'll both be completely screwed. I feel as if I'd ruined her life. My heart feels so crushed and ripped apart. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that she is no longer mine. Now she's free to be another blokes girl. Some jerk who'll never love her or our baby as much as I do. But, what can I do? She hates my guts.

"Albus…can I come in?" Alli asked, opening my door slightly. I felt my heart squeeze in my chest as I turned to face the door.

"Sure" I said, grimacing slightly. It's even painful to look at her.

"Albus…we need to talk about what happened last month" she said, stepping inside. Now that she's taken of her oversized jumper, her belly looks bigger than I'd noticed. That's our baby inside her. I wonder who it's going to look like.

"What do we need to talk about that night for?" I said, not wanting to remember that painful night.

"I don't want us to end as enemies Albus. I think we should end as friends. Please, I need you in our baby's life and you mean too much to me. I can't hate you" she said, making my heart pump harder. So, she wants to end as friends. I suppose it's better than not having her at all and letting some random arsehole be my baby's father.

"Sure, I'd like that" I said, swallowing my tears. Fuck, I really just want to hold her. I'm thinking about what to say next when I hear her gasp in surprise. "What? What's wrong?" I ask, looking at her worriedly.

"It kicked! Here feel it!" she said happily. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach. I blushed at this contact and gasped when I felt the tiny kick against my palm. The baby is more real to me now than it was when Alli told me she was pregnant.

"Oh shit. It kicked!!" I said, happily.

"Allisha! What are you doing in here?" asked her mum's surprised voice.

"Mum! Umm…I was just hanging out with Al and then the baby kicked!!" she said, smiling at her mother.

"Oh sweetie! I'm so happy! Oh…oh my goodness…you are the father…" her mum whispered in realization. Fuck.

"Mum, you can't tell Dad. You can't tell anyone! Promise me" she said, looking alarmingly at her mother.

She looked from Alli to me before sighing heavily. "I promise" she said, smiling softly at me. "We're about to leave Allisha, say goodbye to Albus and get your jumper on" Mrs. Malfoy said, before going back downstairs.

"Well, now mum knows. Pretty soon dad and Scorpius will know. See you on Monday Al" she said, as my hand slipped off of her belly.

"See you…Alli"

**A/N: Okay so that so did not go the way I wanted. I would like to apologize for taking longer than I said I would to update but, some complications had arisen. I have decided to just end this chapter with Al's point of view as a Birthday treat for myself. It is now 1:14 am as I am writing it and officially my 21****st**** Birthday…Woohoo..The polls for the genders of Norah's and Allis' babies is still open for guessing. Thanks again for your patience and reviews!!**


	16. Teddy's Wedding

Chapter 16-Teddy's Wedding

**A/N: I would like to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I'm not promising a new chapter anytime soon but I'll try. **

Song for this Chapter: White Wedding by Billy Idol

**April**

It was strange being here in France at the Delacour's large manor. I guess the only reason I'm here is because my Mum and Scorpius were invited as well. At least my friends are here too; otherwise I would be going quite mental due to the fact that certain members of the Weasley family still stare at me with hostility. Dad didn't bother to come seeing as it's about three days till Teddy and Victoire say "I do" He'll come though, on the day of the wedding. Being friends with Al is still in its awkward stage. Al told Scorpius that he wants to look out for me which explains well to Scorpius why we're hanging out. Even though that is totally not the reason.

"So, how does it feel? Being pregnant I mean?" Al asked, while we walked around the gigantic grounds together. It's kind of a stupid question but, I answer it anyway.

"I don't know, it feels like something growing inside of me and kicking me on the inside you know. But, I don't care because I love it. Whatever it's going to be. Mum knows but she promised not to tell me. Do you regret it?" I asked, bringing on the question neither I nor he wanted to hear.

"No, I can't say that I do" he said, smiling at me. I smiled back as he took my hand. He really was one of my friends now. I didn't know how to feel about it. I suppose I felt slightly hurt but, slightly relieved because now, It wouldn't hurt so much to see him anymore. The only sucky part was that my Misfits still didn't know well, except Jaden. Who has taken to making out with Samson in the oddest places. He's here too, Samson I mean as Jaden has invited him.

I decided to tell Norah, Cam, and Kiley tonight, when we have our first meeting since September. It seems so long ago that all I was worrying about was the state of my hair or the size of my basoomers or the fact that I was single and unpopular. Now I had to worry about my Dad and brother finding out it's Al's baby, and how excruciating it's going to be to have this baby. "Have you thought of a name yet?" he asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I've come up with a few. If it's a boy I'd like Gredin or Charles and if it's a girl I'd like Verena or Tamsin" I said, looking up at him.

"I like those names, is it going to be Malfoy or Potter?" he asked, making me frown slightly.

"Actually, I haven't thought of that yet. We still have a few months though" I said, as we sat in the soft grass.

"Maybe it'll be a Potter" he said, smiling slyly.

"Or maybe it'll be a Malfoy" I said, smirking at him.

"You look a lot like Scorp when you smirk" he said, making my frown. What the hell did he have to go and say that for?

"Gee, thanks Al. That's just what I need to hear" I say, sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's true though Alli. Anyway, how's little Gredin or Charles?" he asked, putting a hand on my stomach.

"It could be little Verena or Tamsin and we're both fine thank you" I said, as the baby kicked my bladder. "Ooh, I gotta pee" I said, running off. I was just about to enter the loo when I ran into Scorpius.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked, stopping me. Oh great. Eversince last month's get together, he's been hounding me on the identity of my baby's father.

"Well, the baby's kicking the bollocks out of my bladder so I really need to pee" I said, groaning as the desire to piss myself became worse.

"Oh well sorry" he said, letting me pass. I knew that I wasn't going to get off that easily. He'd be waiting for me as soon as I left the loo. So, I emptied out my bladder and tried to imagine what kind of questioning Scorpius was going to use today. Oh god, he's never going to give up and when he does find out, Al is screwed. I won't be because mum's not going to let dad kick me out but, Albus will probably end up…not in a good place.

"You didn't have to wait for me Scorp" I said, as I walked out of the pristine bathroom. It's like everything in this large mansion is freaking white. It's starting to make me crazy.

"I just wanted to ask if you were actually going to disclose the identity of the degenerate that impregnated you" he said, sounding just like dad as he said this.

"Let me think…how about…No" I said, walking outside to join Norah, Jaden, Cam, Samson and the ever moody Kiley. They were having a picnic out by the large lake. Jaden and Samson were feeding eachother while cuddling. Cam was smiling as he watched Norah eat and Kiley was facing the lake, looking quite lonely. "Hey guys, I wish to welcome Sam and J into the Misfits and I would like to start off the first meeting since September 1st. With a very important announcement" I said, sitting beside Kiley.

"Sure, go ahead Alli" Norah said, as all eyes were on me. Well crap.

"Well, I've only told Jaden this and Scorpius and my parents and Albus and everyone who was at that stupid get together last month but…now I'm going to tell you" I said to them. They all looked at me in curiosity.

"Go on Lovey, tell them" Jaden whispered, taking my hand in his.

"I'm just about five months pregnant" I said, looking down at my hands.

"What?! Who did it? Who got you pregnant?" Kiley asked, in an angry voice.

"I'm not telling anyone that. Only the father knows" I said, and thank god Jaden decided to go along with that lie. He really is my Fairy Gay Mother.

"Wow, I can't believe you're pregnant Alli. Congratulations" Norah said, hugging me. She would feel that way, being a pregnant fifteen yearold too. Cam just smiled and patted my shoulder. Samson gave my hand an affectionate squeeze and Kiley turned his attention back to the lake. I really did not know what was wrong with him these days. Maybe it was his girlfriend. She _would_ make any guy moody. Or maybe, he was just changing. Maybe, it wasn't just a phase.

"Well, now our baby will have someone to play with" Cam said, snuggling up to Norah. They really are the perfect couple. It made me sad that Al and I weren't like that anymore. Not that we ever got to that level.

"Yeah so did you already find out the gender of your baby?" I asked, as I continued to look at Kiley.

"Well Cam found out but he promised not to tell me" Norah said, smiling to herself.

"Do you know the gender of your baby Allisha?" Samson asked, as Jaden stroked his dyed-red hair.

"Mum knows, but I made her swear not to tell me or anyone else" I said, making Kiley look at me. There was a look in his eyes that I couldn't place. It was a familiar look but, I was drawing a blank. So, I let it go. It was kind of depressing to be the only single one in the group. Except that Kiley's bitch-face isn't here. Thank god. I would have sucker punched him in the mouth if he'd brought her.

"Alli fancy taking a walk?" Kiley asked, in a non moody tone.

"Sure, think you can help me up?" I said, as he stood up. I reached out and he took my hand.

"Jeez you're heavy" he said, smiling his old Kiley smile.

"Arse, you try being five months pregnant and then see how much you weigh" I said, bitterly. The others laughed while we walked down the same path I walked down with Albus. "What's been going on with you Kiley?" I asked as we passed the guest house.

"What do you mean Alli?" he asked, playing dumb.

"You know what I mean Kile. Eversince September you've been way off. And I think that we're not really friends anymore and I don't understand it" I said, as we stopped by a few trees.

"I don't know what we are Alli. You've been keeping secrets all year and you won't even tell anyone who the father is. You've never kept a secret from me and I feel like I don't know you as well as I thought. You tell me what's going on" he said, looking straight into my eyes.

"I can't tell anyone, it would ruin both of us. I really don't want dad to end up murdering him. I would like to have my baby's father in its life you know. As for the secrecy? I'm not the only one keeping secrets. You're going through a rough path in your life but just know that I will be there for you. You are one of my bestfriends. Right?" I said, looking him square in the eyes. Has he gotten taller?

"Yeah, yeah I am" he said, pulling me into a slightly awkward hug. We may be on speaking terms again but, it still didn't feel alright between us. Right okay, enough of the random babbling. I'm going to skip ahead to the night before the wedding day.

------The Night Before The Wedding Day------

We're all having dinner in the Delacour's massive dining room. I'm sitting in between my mum and Scorpius who still hasn't let up on the finding out who's my baby's father issue. So needless to say, I was mildly uncomfortable. Al and I kept exchanging short, quick, and nervous glances at eachother. We'd had the misfortune of sitting across from eachother. I smiled a little and he smiled back. Good thing Scorpius was busy exchanging longing glances with Rose, otherwise he would have put two and two together and we'd be screwed.

So, after the happy and extremely noisy dinner, everyone was off doing their own thing again and I was just skulking around the west wing of the large white place. I did not expect to run into Teddy by himself. "Hey Teddy" I said, startling him.

"Finally decided to say hi, eh little girl?" he said, smiling at me.

"Oh shut up you prat, you're the one who looked at me like I was some sort of stranger as soon as we arrived" I said, slapping his arm playfully.

"Well excuse me for being completely shocked with the fact that my little cousin who is only fifteen is five months pregnant" he said, chuckling. "You wanna tell me why you're skulking around all by yourself?" he asked, looking at me.

"Just thinking, you want to tell me why _you _are skulking around by yourself?" I replied, smirking slightly.

"Just thinking" he replied, grinning slyly. "I know that you're probably tired of hearing this Alli but, who is the father of your baby. You know that I would never tell anyone anything you tell me in confidence" he said, leaning closer to me.

"Okay but you have to swear not to tell. Only mum, Jaden, the father, and Theo know who it is" I whispered, as he bent closer to me.

"I swear" he said, and I leaned into his ear.

"It's Albus" I whispered, blushing.

"You're father and brother, are going to have the biggest shit fits in the entire known universe. But, if it's any consolation I'm glad it's him and not some irresponsible little git" he said, hugging me. And I'm telling you I really needed it. Oh fuck, here come the waterworks…again.

"But we're not together anymore Teddy. We broke up on Valentine's Day" I sobbed, as he rubbed my back softly.

"I'm sorry that happened. You want to tell me why?" he said, holding me closer.

"I really don't even know myself Teddy. I mean, I know we're friends now but it hurts when I look at him sometimes" I said, sniffing rather loudly.

"Is he going to be there for you and the baby?" Teddy asked, in a serious tone.

"Yes, he is and we've agreed to be friends, for the baby's sake and because we still care about eachother" I said, wiping my eyes. I'm normally not a fucking weepy person but this baby's really messing with my hormones. "My mum's pregnant too. I don't know what dad's going to do with two babies in the house at approximately the same time. What am I going to do?" I asked, as I laid my head against his chest.

"How could a fifteen yearold get into so much shit in less than a year?" he said, as he rubbed my back softly.

"Don't ask me" I said, sighing.

"Well, try not to get into anymore trouble. And remember, be happy tomorrow love. I want you in the pictures tomorrow, you and your mum and brother" he said, as I looked up into his eyes.

"Okay, I'll do it for you" I said, as he rubbed my head and began to walk away.

"I'm counting on you little girl" he said, as he went in the opposite direction. Oh God…now I'll be forever reminded of this time and be remembered for being fifteen and pregnant at my cousin's wedding.

"This is crap Norah!! Teddy wants me to be in the stupid wedding photos tomorrow and I'm going to look like a big fat balloon!" I complain as I barged into the room we're sharing. She just looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow.

"If you're a balloon then I'm a boulder Alli. So stop complaining" Norah said, continuing to read her book. Some help she is. "Let's just go to sleep, we have to be up tomorrow to be dressed and blah, blah, blah" Norah said, putting her book down. Her hair was a straight coal black tonight.

"Right…I can't believe this crap" I muttered, as I dressed in my pajamas. I laid down and think about tomorrow. I can't sleep and I can here Norah's soft breathing. At least one of us is getting sleep. Oh God, tomorrow is going to be the worst. I'm going to my cousin's wedding and I'm pregnant, it's going to be more obvious in my dress robes and everyone will be saying "There goes Allisha Malfoy, pregnant at fifteen. I wonder how the family is taking such shame". ARGHHHHH!

Hours later and still no sleep, I hear a knock at the door. "Norah, your parents are here! Alli love, it's time to get up. Norah gets up with some difficulty looking refreshed and then helps me off of the bed.

"Holy Merlin's arse! Alli you look like serious shite!" Norah said, her hair turning blond and curly.

"Well you would too if you hadn't slept all night" I growled as I opened the door to let mum in.

"Oh honey! You look absolutely horrid! What is wrong? Are you ill?" mum asked, feeling my forehead.

"No mum, I'm not ill. I just didn't sleep last night" I grumbled as she fidgeted with my never right hair. Oh my God, I'm never going to get a moment of peace now.

"Well honey, you're going to have to put up with a lot today. You're father will be arriving shortly and we've got to get you into your dress robes, and style your hair and makeup" mum said, making me sigh. Norah had already left the room to see her parents and get ready.

The entire place was chaos. Teddy had to be out of the house before Victoire so he had to hurry with his breakfast. I saw him and he frowned as soon as he looked at my face. I must have looked like a monster. "What's wrong Allisha? Are you sick?" he asked, making me irritated. Why does everyone keep asking me that?

"I'm not sick! I just haven't slept!" I cried, throwing my hands up overdramatically.

"Well that can't be good for the baby" Teddy said, taking me into his arms in a tight hug.

"I know" I mumbled into his chest.

"Teddy, Harry's waiting for you outside" Mrs. Weasley said, walking in with Rose. Rose was already in her light blue bridesmaid robes and Mrs. Weasley was in periwinkle dress robes.

"See you later little girl, and remember to smile when we take the pictures" he said, kissing my head and following Rose and Mrs. Weasley out of the door.

"Come on love, it's time to get ready" Mum said, taking me away to beautify me. She's already wearing her expensive violet silk dress robes. She looks absolutely gorgeous. And pregnant. "I knew you'd need new dress robes so, I bought you knew ones. Go put it on and then come here so I can deal with your hair and face" mum said, shoving the dress robes in my hands.

Half an hour later, I was wearing light violet dress robes and my hair was styled up into a loose bun and the makeup seemed to do the trick. You couldn't see the bags under my eyes and the blush gave my pale complexion a little color. I still felt like a big fat balloon. I went to find my friends and saw that they were all wearing different colored dress robes. Kiley in black as usual, Norah in midnight blue, Cam in Bright blue, Sam in red, Jaden in scarlet. They all looked good though.

"Don't you look stunning Alli" Jaden said, hugging me.

"Yeah right" I said, as we all hugged. Even Kiley smiled when he hugged me.

"Well, time to take our seats. I looked around, seeing white everywhere. White Roses, white tables, white chairs, the white silk tents over looking where Teddy and Victoire would shortly become man and wife. It was all very beautiful and had me wondering if I would ever have what they have.

"You look lovely princess" Dad said, surprising me. He hadn't called me princess since he found out I was pregnant. I used to hate it but, I missed it.

"Oh Daddy!" I cried, hugging him around the middle. Surprised at my reaction, he gave me his first real warm smile in a long time and hugged me.

"Well we must take our seats now love" he said, taking my hand and mum's in his. We all sat together and Scorpius took the seat next to me. We looked up to where Teddy, James, Albus, and Fred were standing. Suddenly the music started playing and Dominique, Rose, and Molly were walking before Victoire who was a vision in white. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown in silver stitching and her long pale blonde hair that was tied had a silvery sheen to it. She was just so beautiful it almost hurt my eyes to look at her.

I looked at Teddy and he looked like a man in love. The truest of all true loves. It made me wish a guy would look at me like that. I looked at Al who in turn looked at me. I blushed and looked back at the couple getting married. After they said I do, everyone clapped and some cried. I wanted to cry but, for once in a long time. I didn't. Everyone went to congratulate the couple and then began the onslaught of family photos. Dad grudgingly endured the family photos but, after a while I could see that his Malfoy-ness was wearing down and he gave Teddy a proper hug this time.

And then the dancing started. I was just sitting by myself, watching everyone dance when Kiley came to sit by me. "Hey, having fun?" he asked, looking at me.

"No not really. Are you having fun?" I asked, looking at all of the others. So happy and dancing.

"No not really" he said, smiling again. I like it better when he smiles. It reminds me of old Kiley before all of this crap happened. He opened his mouth to say something but then Al showed up.

"Hey Alli, may I have this dance?" he asked, holding his hand out to me.

"Sure" I said, taking it and pulling myself up. I looked back at Kiley and smiled apologetically and he scowled. Great he's back to new moody Kiley.

We danced silently as a nice slow song came on. I looked up into his green eyes and wondered for the billionth time who our baby would look like when it was born. Of course it's going to have black hair because we both do but, I wonder about the features and the eyes. The height. The gender. "Alli, are you alright? You don't look so good" he asked, making me annoyed. Great so it only covers the horridness from a distance.

"Gee thanks Al" I said, letting him go and walking off towards the house. I don't know why I was so mad that he said that. I wasn't really mad at him but, three times I had heard that today, I was just so pissed off.

"Wait Alli. What did I say?" he asked, as we neared the large white house. We were out of earshot and sight now. So I guess I felt safe.

"It's not your fault Al. I was just mad that you're the third person who told me how horrid I look today" I said as the salty tears fell from my eyes once more. I'm really getting sick of all the crying.

"If it's any consolation, you look absolutely gorgeous Alli" he said, hugging me close to his body.

"What in bloody Merlin's arse is going on?" Scorpius asked, in an angry voice.

"You're sister was crying Scorp, I wanted to comfort her. No you know what, I'm sick of lying. Scorpius, I'm the father of Alli's baby" Al said, making me slap my forehead.

WHAT?! Y-You You ruined my sister! I can't believe you went behind my back and ruined her! I can't look at you. Get away from my sister" he said, in a very angry voice. I looked from Al to Scorpius, both looked like it hurt. I walked to my brother and he wrapped his arm protectively around my shoulders.

"I didn't mean to get her pregnant! It was an accident Scorpius. Please don't hate me. You're my bestfriend" Albus said, looking pained.

"No. My bestfriend would never have had sex with my little sister and not say anything for months. You're not my bestfriend Scorpius and I don't want you to even look at my sister" Scorpius said, taking my hand and pulling me away. I didn't know what to say. I was in utter shock. I looked at Al and he was crying to himself. I wanted to hold him and tell him it would be okay. But, at the moment my brother was on a mission. I was not going to cross him.

**A/N: The reason Teddy was surprised that Alli was pregnant is because noone really noticed at school because all of her clothes are baggy and the school robes hide the baby bump. I would also love to hear your guesses on the gender of Allison's baby.**


	17. Erien's Kiss

Chapter 17-Erien's Kiss

Song used: Perfection Situation By Weezer

Let's just say that my life is ruined. Scorpius has yet to tell Dad of his recent discovery. Due to this, Al has rarely spoken a word to me and whenever we do happen to run into eachother in the corridors, he turns and sort of runs in the opposite direction. I have been feeling really crappy lately as the baby seems to be kicking more and more these days so, I have been in quite a foul mood. I haven't even been able to hang out with Jaden who is always spending his time with Sam now. Norah and Cam are spending more time together in preparation for the baby's arrival next month.

And Kiley is still with Bitch-face. That leaves me with noone. I am alone. My brother hasn't looked at me right since Al's revelation and now they're not even friends anymore. It has to be killing their Quidditch practice sessions. It's also probably making it difficult for Blaire Zabini and Erien Flint to choose between them. So I decided to talk to the Blaire and Erien in the hopes that they would give me an update on the Al/Scorp situation.

They were sitting in the Slytherin Common room when I showed up. "Hey Blaire, hey Erien" I said, surprising them. Blaire was a handsome guy with sharp features, tan skin, and wavy black hair.

"What are you doing in here?" Blaire asked, looking up from his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"I wanted to know how Al and Scorp are doing" I said, as Erien's gaze was suddenly on the well defined baby bump. It hadn't occurred to me that Al and Scorp didn't tell their mates. Fuck.

"Scorp and Al won't tell us why they've stopped speaking, are you pregnant?" Erien said, all at once.

"Uh yep" I reply, as Blaire too looks at my bulging stomach. Great, now everyone's going to find out.

"I didn't know little Malfoy would be sexually active so early in life" Blaire says, sniggering. I wanted to deck him right in the face.

"Oh sod off Blaire. Come on Alli, let's go for a walk" Erien says, taking my hand and leading me away. Somehow I did not feel relieved. I remember when I used to actually have a crush on him. But that changed the day "the kiss" happened. "So what's going on? You haven't spoken to me since we danced on Valentine's day" he said, as we walked into an unused classroom.

"Well, I haven't really been talking to a lot of people and now I'm not on the Quidditch team anymore. So, life pretty much sucks" I say, as I sit on one of the dusty old chairs. Hardwood is not so good for my already aching back.

"But you've seriously been avoiding me. Only, I've seen you off with Al sometimes. What's the arrangement between you two?" he asked, making my head snap up.

"There's no arrangement. Al and I are merely friends. He's been very helpful in my time of need but, I guess he's avoiding me to avoid my brother. I have no idea what's going on or why they are no longer speaking" I replied a little too obviously.

"Now Allisha, I may be a bloke but…I'm not stupid. I saw Al follow you into the bathroom that night at the Soiree. I know he'd been crushing on you since before the beginning of the school year. He told me himself. He'd wanted you all along but was afraid of what your brother would think and that you didn't share his feelings. I also know that the second your lips touched his, you felt something. And, I know that it's his baby growing inside of your beautiful body" he said all of this in a very sensual and slow voice. It was starting to make me nervous. I was also in a great deal of shock. Everything he said was true. I really underestimated the pretty boy.

I didn't know what to say to all of that. He was right and yet, I had no rebuttal. "Okay, then why take me out for a walk if you knew all of that?" I asked, standing up. I really do wish I were taller.

"I just wanted to hear you tell me that I was right" he said, smirking his trademark "Flint" smirk.

"Jerk" I say, turning my back to him.

"Wait Alli. Don't be like that. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to well…I'm trying to tell you something" he says, looking a little uncomfortable.

"What? What are you trying to tell me?" I asked, starting to feel very agitated.

"That I still like you Alli. I've liked you since December. Like Al, I was also afraid of what your brother would think. Especially after he warned us to stay away" he said, making me stutter. Oh God, not again. This just isn't my year. Maybe he's just trying to make me feel better. I should just tell him off.

I think I'm going to go completely mental. As if that hasn't happened already. Now I find myself trying to resist Erien's advances. I don't even know why he's hitting on me in the first place. I'm freakin' pregnant! "Erien you have to be joking" I said, looking up sternly. "Please tell me you are joking" I squeaked, as he moved closer.

"Nope, no joke" he said, kissing me softly. At this point, a violent shiver shook through my body. I wanted to push him off but, his lips were so strong. He ran his fingers through my hair and down my face and neck. Now being pregnant kind of leaves you feeling seriously randy. I'm telling you. So I what else could I do? A bloke hadn't touched me like that since before I got pregnant. He kissed my neck as his fingers moved across my shoulders and down my arms.

I came to my senses as soon as he stopped kissing me. "Why did you do that?" I asked, backing up.

"I wanted to Alli. I've wanted to for a long time and I don't regret it. You taste sweet" he said, walking out of the room. All I could do was stare at his back as he disappeared into the corridor.

"Bollocks"

**A/N: Okay, so I know that the chapter was a little short. It was actually kind of a filler and a special gift for taking too long to update the last chapter. This is dedicated to everyone who are still reading and reviewing. Especially to firefairydog91(I hope I got it right) and Godrico Gryffindor. Thanks you two!!**


	18. Sean Oliver Crimson

Chapter 18-Sean Oliver Crimson

_Summary: I think..I'm in love. Sean Crimson is nothing like his younger half-brothers and extremely fit looking. Only, he's a seventh year and I am merely mortal and fifteen. It's like this Sex God was created for me to desire. Yes, desire but, never have. I wonder why I've never noticed him before. Oh well, no time to dwell upon stupid things. He will be mine. _

**A/N: Dedicated to roadpie for your awesomeness and loyalty.**

_Song Used: What's A Girl To Do By Bat For Lashes_

I've decided I'm over Albus. He's been a right jerk avoiding me and I still can't get over that kiss. Erien was so good at it. Then again, I haven't kissed a guy since before Al started acting all stupid. I've also decided to steer clear of Erien all together. I don't need Scorpius to lose all of his friends. Except for Blaire, he just likes being a prat. So it was just another one of those days and word has gotten around that I am pregnant. The only thing not out and I thank Merlin for this is the identity of the baby's father.

I was just thinking about confronting Al when someone pushed violently passed me at which point my bum slammed into the ground. "Oh shite! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" asked an unfamiliar deep Scottish voice.

"Yeah, I am but, my bum's not" I said, making sure my baby bump was safe.

"Let me help you up Miss Malfoy" he said, offering his large hand. I looked at it and sighed before taking it. He pulled me up with ease, it was as if I hardly weighed anything at all.

"Don't call me Miss Malfoy it's Al-Alli" I said, looking up into the most gorgeous honey hazel eyes. He was Professor Crimson's son. His hair was a tousled brown and he was tall and fit.

"Alright then Alli. I hope I didn't hurt your baby" he said, letting my hand go. "See you around" he said, leaving me in awe. I think..I'm in love. Sean Crimson is nothing like his younger half-brothers and extremely fit looking. Only, he's a seventh year and I am merely mortal and fifteen. It's like this Sex God was created for me to desire. Yes, desire but, never have. I wonder why I've never noticed him before. Oh well, no time to dwell upon stupid things. He will be mine.

He was just so gorgeous and so sweet. And, he had a nice bum. That was definitely a plus. He was the first person in a long time who didn't look at me with judgement in his eyes. It made me feel better about myself. I had to talk to someone about this. I really wish Hogwarts employed psychological Healers. But who could I talk to? Not Al as he is currently avoiding me and definitely not Scorpius. Even though I should give him a piece of my mind. So, I was sitting all by my pregnant self at the lake, watching the giant squid. When I heard someone walk walking behind me. I didn't look because I didn't feel like talking to whoever it was. "You dropped this" said that gorgeous voice.

I wanted to be cool so I didn't look up. I heard him sigh and he sat down beside me. I had to work hard to keep my breathing normal. I could smell his cologne and it made me mental. I finally looked at him and tried not to blush as his honey hazel eyes bore into my own. He was holding the necklace Al had gotten my for Christmas. "Er…Eh…T-Thanks Sean" I muttered, as the baby kicked the bollocks out of my insides. I flinched as he handed me the necklace.

"Are you alright?" he asked, placing his hand against my shoulder. I wanted to scream in happiness but, than he would think I was mental or something.

"Eh yeah, the baby's kicking" I said, grimacing a little.

"Oh, can I uh..can I feel?" he asked, making me almost faint. Holy Merlin's arse! He wants to feel my baby kick!!

"Sure, go ahead" I said, in a surprisingly calm voice. I pulled my jumper off and exposed my gargantuan belly.

"Really? You don't mind?" he asked, looking at my belly. It made me really self-conscious.

"Go ahead, before it stops" I said, biting my bottom lip. He smiled his very perfect beautiful smile and very carefully put his hand on my stomach. I inhaled deeply as his smile became a look of wonder. The baby kicked at the exact spot his hand touched.

"Wow, that's incredible" he said, in a wistful tone.

"Well not if you're me" I said, as the baby finally stopped kicking. He smiled again and let his hand slide off of my belly. It gave me shivers what he did. "The baby just keeps on kicking, a lot" I said, as I pulled my jumper over my belly.

"Do you know what it's going to be?" he asked, smiling at me.

"My mum knows but I told her to make it a surprise" I said, blushing at him.

"Oh well, when are you due?" he asked, looking at me with his mesmerizing eyes.

"August, and so is my mum" I muttered, for lack of better thing to say.

"Must be tough being pregnant at the same time as your mother" he said, touching my shoulder. I felt my thighs explode in heat as soon as his fingertips made contact with the skin of my neck. Who knew being pregnant made you feel that randy with the simplest of touches.

"Tougher when your father is pressuring you to tell him the name of the father so that he can annihilate him" I said, making him chuckle softly.

"I bet it is. Well, I have to go. See you Allisha" he said, getting up to walk away. I looked up and smiled, I didn't even care that he had called me Allisha. I liked the sound of my name when he said it. I watched his as he walked away and smiled to myself. Great bum, that's for sure.

"Bye Sean" I said, as he walked farther and farther away. All I could do was stare, as this great sex God walked away. He was so cool that he didn't even look back. On his way into the castle I saw him stop to talk to Norah and Cam on their way out. Then Norah sort of crouched over as liquid gushed down from between her legs.

"My water broke!" She yelled. And that is when all hell broke loose.

**A/N: Sorry to leave it here but I just really wanted to finish this chapter up. It's also a filler in the next chapter. The chapter you've all hopefully been waiting for. The birth of Cam and Norah's baby! Don't forget to give me your last minute guesses.**


	19. St Mungos, A Baby, and A Happy Family

Chapter 19-St. Mungos, A Baby, and A Very Happy Family

_Song Used: Don't Stop Believin' By Journey_

"Oh Merlin! Someone get Professor Morningstar!" Cam shouted, to Sean who ran to go find Norah's dad. I ran as fast as my belly would allow to help Cam with Norah. She was moaning in pain and her breathing was loud and uneven.

About a minute later, Norah's dad Professor Edvard Morningstar was running frantically towards us with his wife Aludra in tow. They were both looking quite frantic as they reached us. Kiley also came running behind them as the rest of the Morningstars made their way to where Norah was cutting off the circulation to Cam's arms. If that is what I'm feeling in a few months, the frick.

"Come on Alu! We have to get Norah to St. Mungos" Edvard yelled, as he and she grabbed onto her as well. And with that, all of us rushed into Professor Longbottom's office. Aludra and Edvard took Norah with them and Kiley, Cam, and I got to go because Norah screamed for us. The rest of the Morningstars would wait in the office for news of the soon to be born baby.

When we all got into St. Mungos, Norah was rushed into a room where she was made to strip and put on one of those weird gown thingies. Her legs were spread and she was screaming her head off. The Healer walked in and I was surprised to see Kiley's older brother Jack. He was tall and handsome with long black hair and bright sapphire eyes. He was like and older pre-emo Kiley. "Norah, you need to breath" he said, as Cam took hold of her hand once more.

Edvard looked at him a little hostilely but instead turned his attention to his screaming daughter. I bet he wasn't expecting to see her this way for at least ten more years. Well, my parents were next in line for that event. "Is she going to be okay Jack?" Aludra asked, turning her anxious yellow-wine eyes to her daughter.

"She's going to be fine Mrs. Morningstar. It's just being a little stubborn. The baby will come out when it's ready. She's not even fully dilated yet, so please just relax" he said, looking at Kiley for a second before turning back to Norah.

"WELL, WHEN THE FUCK IS IT GOING TO COME THE FUCK OUT!?!" Norah screamed, surprising all of us. Norah hardly ever raised her voice and as long as I've known her, I don't think I've ever heard her say the word fuck.

"Just four more centimeters Norah" Jack said, as another Healer walked in with a chart. It was Jack's fiancée Elizabeth Wood. The eldest of the Wood females.

"How is she doing?" Elizabeth asked, taking a look at Norah's womanly bits. "Ah almost there sweetpea, just hold on a little longer" she crooned, soothingly. "Just breath"

"I'm FUCKING trying!!" she groaned, through gritted teeth. I looked to Kiley who has been staring in disbelief when our eyes met. He cringed at me, and I knew what he was thinking.

"My poor baby" Aludra whispered, as Edvard wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They looked like they were in just as much pain as she was.

"Come on Norah, just a little more. You're almost there" Cam whispered, as he stroked her sweaty purple face. Her hair was completely soaked in sweat and she looked like a big purple grape. If I was feeling her pain, I would have laughed at the sight. But as I soon will suffer like that, I was so not laughing.

"OH VOLDEMORT'S SAGGY LEFT NUT!!!!!!" she screamed, making her parents frown. I just wanted to laugh but noone else was so, I didn't.

"She's almost fully dilated! Just hold on Norah, breath!" Jack said, as Elizabeth ran to get the Head Healer.

A minute later Jack runs in with his father Jack Sr. "She's fully dilated" Elizabeth says, to the two identical men. Kiley just turned away and continued looking at Norah. Although, it looked like he wanted to look anywhere but at her. Cam was smiling as the moment drew nearer.

"Alright Norah, it's time for you to push" Jack Sr. said, as Cam stroked her hair. "No push" he said, getting in front of her woman bits. I seriously hope that a female Healer with tend to me when it's my turn.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed an blood curdling scream as she pushed. And pushed. And pushed. Until finally, a baby's cry broke the tension. She fell back into the pillows and Cam looked the happiest I've ever seen him.

Aludra and Edvard walk over to their daughter and Aludra bursts into tears, as he husband shakes Cam's hand. Jack Sr. smiles as he wraps the baby in a blanket and turns to Norah. I look at my bestfriend and smile brightly. I think I'm actually crying. The little baby in her arms is just perfect, it's a girl. She has Norahs's Wine colored eyes and Cam's brown hair, at the moment as, I'm sure she inherited Norah's Metamorph genes. Kiley wraps and arm around my shoulders and for the first time in a long time, everything felt alright between us.

"Congratulations" Jack Sr. says, as he and the other Healers walk out of the room.

"Oh Norah she's so perfect" I whisper, as Kiley hugs Cam and we all stare at the baby.

"What's her name dearest?" Aludra asks, as her husband smiles proudly at his daughter.

"Aludra, Aludra Loracia Finch-Fletchley Morningstar" she whispers hoarsely, having just screamed her lungs raw.

"Oh sweetie" Aludra whispers, kissing her daughter.

"Congratulations Cameron, I suppose we ought to owl your parents now" Edvard said, leaving the room with Aludra.

"I can't believe it. I'm a father" Cam whispers, as he wraps his arms around Norah and baby Aludra.

"Congrats Cam" Kiley said, smiling at his bestfriend. He looks at me and pulls me into the first real hug we've shared in a long time. And I knew now that nothing would ever ruin us.

**A/N: And sorry to cut it short but as I promised to have a speedy update and I have no idea how to drag out the chapter, I thought I'd end it here. Once again, I'd like to thank roadpie and firefairydog91 for their loyalty and always kind reviews. And if you guessed the gender correctly, well your name will appear in one of my fanfics as a surprise guest or character! Sorry to those of you who have lost but fret not my dears. You will have a chance to guess the genders of Alli's and Allison's babies.**


	20. Matt Flint and the Mad Stag Bash

Chapter 20-Matt Flint and The Mad Stag Bash

Song Used: You're Gonna Go Far Kid By The Offspring

**A/N: This chapter is going to be a Kiley special, as in just completely in Kiley's point of view! I hope you enjoy this trip into Kiley's mind as I'm sure you've been wondering about the skeletons in his closet. I dedicate this chapter to my friend Dan No-Name.**

It's weird now, Norah not being here just having given birth. Cam looks happy but at the same time I can tell that he is sad, just like I can tell that Alli is sad. She is sad because the bastard that impregnated her is not taking responsibility, whoever he is. I have my suspicions but, now that Alli and I are okay I won't say anything.

I may not say a lot of things but I observe. I think. And Albus Potter is a strange bloke. He used to hang around Alli but, eversince the day of Professor Lupin's wedding, he's been avoiding her. Even Scorpius isn't hanging around him. I wonder what happened. I have too many problems of my own as it is. I just can't believe that Dad isn't speaking to Chris because he's a poof. Which means that mum isn't speaking to Dad. Which means that Jack, Ryan, and Ewan are avoiding the house. Which means that Jack and Ewan are suffering because they are both Healers that work under dad. Only Ryan doesn't have to suffer. Well, he has to put up with mum at the Ministry of Magic.

I don't see Alli out a lot these days as she is always spending her time in her dorm alone. She's been avoiding everyone except for Sean Crimson. It's kind of annoying actually. Also, I've been thinking about breaking up with May. She's just so clingy and annoying. Sure she was hot but, in a superficial way. So, here I am, sitting in the common room. Waiting for Cam to get ready, to go to Matt Flint's Stag Party. I don't even know why we got invited. We're only in fifth year.

But, as luck would have it, we did get invited. Everyone was still being nice to Cam and happy for him and still congratulate him in the halls. "Come on Kile, time to celebrate! Life and love are all around! Let's go!" Cam said, smiling brightly. I rolled my eyes and stood up, as he pranced around all happily.

"I'm coming" I muttered, following him out of the common room. I've decided to let my hair grow back. I do miss it. But, I'm far from who I used to be. There is definitely no going back. As we wandered down the corridors, to the Room of Requirement I thought to myself. Maybe I could be the father of Alli's baby. Sure I didn't sleep with her but, I would like to be there for her. Maybe it would prove to her how much I want to be with her. "Why are we going to this anyway? Matt Flint is a seventh year" I asked, as we stood in front of the large door.

"Because Matt invited us. He's a nice bloke and you know the other blokes are going to be there. Now stop sulking Kiley" Cam said, as Matt let us in. "Congrats on your engagement Matt" Cam said, shaking his hand.

"Thanks and Congrats on your baby! Hey Kiley, come on in" Matt said, as we entered the large party room. It was exactly like a small nightclub and every guy was just drinking and hanging out.

"Yeah, Norah will be back in a month" Cam said, as he made his way to the refreshments. By which I mean, the Fire Whiskey. He was definitely celebrating tonight. I decided to go find a corner to sit down and brood. Contemplate my life. There was nobody here that I can even talk to.

---One Hour Later---

I can only wonder what Alli is up to right now. I can't believe Cam talked me into going to Matt Flint's Stag party. Oh dear..it looks as though Cam has gotten into the Fire Whiskey. He seems to be doing the Chicken Dance, oh bollocks. "Looks like your friend is celebrating very hard" said a feminine voice. I looked up to see Tyler Jennings, a boy in my year and Hufflepuff house. He happened to be the most flamboyant poof at Hogwarts.

"Yeah well he is a father now" I said, turning away. I really didn't feel like talking to the gossip queen so I hoped he'd just go back to his boyfriend and leave me alone.

"You should be celebrating and yet, here you sit. Brooding and moody. Care to share your thoughts hun?" he asked, taking the seat next to me. Oh great, now I have to talk to him. I turned to him and frowned. He really was overly feminine. His blonde hair was brushed to perfection and his tight fitting clothes were girly and his manicured nails changed to the colors of the rainbow. So did those weird metal things on his teeth.

"Well, this isn't exactly my idea of an evening out of the dorms. Besides, Cam's getting sloshed and I'm going to be the one dragging him to the dorms. I've got too much shite in my life as it is. So if you don't mind Tyler, I just want to be left alone" I said, turning away again.

"Come now Kiley. I know you think I'm a gossiper but sweetie, I keep things I am told in confidence to myself" Tyler said, making me frown.

"Fine, I like Alli, I suppose you could say that I love her. But, she's pregnant with someone else's kid and she doesn't know how I feel about her. I don't know how to tell her that I could be the baby's dad if she'd let me" I confessed, looking into his jade green eyes.

"Well, that is tough. I take it that you don't know who the father is either? Well Kiley as a fellow Huffie and fifth year I say go and tell her how you feel. Just take her someplace private and throw caution in the winds. Just tell her. That and dump your girlfriend. I don't think Alli would appreciate you telling her this while you're still dating someone she hates" Tyler said, standing up. He sure was fit for a poof.

"Eh, thanks Tyler. I will" I said, as he left to find his boyfriend Berger. I sat and watched Cam dance like a madman before I got up to grab a drink. I looked up and saw Chris dancing closely with Edward Zander, a fifth year also in Slytherin house. Oh my fucking god. My seventh year poof of a brother is dating a fifth year. I can't believe they're snogging. What if Merlin's arse is he thinking?

"Hey Kiley, having fun?" Matt asked, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, it's great. Thanks for inviting us" I said, smiling awkwardly. I've only ever spoken to Matt a few times before. I'm guessing he invited me because he's mates with Chris.

"No problem but seriously, you don't look like you're having much fun. Unlike Cameron. Then again he also has a cause for celebration" Matt said, running a hand through his perfect shiny black hair. Why can't I look good?

"I'm just not in a celebratory mood" I said, taking a swig of Butterbeer.

"Why is that?" Matt asked, drinking his glass of Fire Whiskey.

"Well everyone I know is falling in love. I want to break up with my girlfriend, my brother Chris has been kicked out of the house for being a poof, I'm pretty sure my mum is on the verge of divorcing dad because of his stupidity, my older brothers won't even visit anymore, and I'm in love with my pregnant bestfriend" I said this all very fast.

"Wow mate, Chris didn't tell me any of that and you've got a lot on your mind. Well all I can tell you is to tell the truth to your friend. But, I'd dump your girlfriend before you go confessing love to your friend" Matt said, just like Tyler did.

"Uh yeah, don't tell Chris I told you that and um..and thinks for the advice" I said, deciding that Cam and I have both partied enough for the night. So, I went and dragged him off the dance floor as he sang some stupid song drunkenly and dragged him all the way into the dorms. We were lucky to get in there without being seen and I just dumped him on his bed where he passed out, snoring loudly.

I rolled my eyes and changed for bed thinking about what Tyler and Matt had both said. I should dump May, I want to dump her. And I should tell Alli how I feel about her, how I've always felt about her. Yea, that's it. I'll tell her tomorrow after I break up with May. So, satisfied with my resolutions, I turned over and smiled. Listening to Cam's snores, I drifted slowly to sleep.

**A/N: Lame ending I know but, I just had no more brain power. Just a few more chappies until Allison and Allisha give birth! Hint: Allison gives birth a chappie before Alli does. So, you still have a chance at guessing the babies genders.**


	21. Kiley Confesses

Chapter 21-Kiley Confesses

Song Used: Shakin' By Rooney

----Alli----

It is now the last month of our fifth year at Hogwarts, and Kiley's been overly friendly. I don't think I've ever had anyone be so overprotective. But we're all happy because Norah is coming back today and her mum is bringing the baby today. "Alli!" Norah yelled running to me.

"Norah! You look great! Oh I've missed you!" I said, as she hugged me.

"Thank you and are so much bigger! Oh my goodness!" Norah said, as Cam and Kiley ran down the hall towards us. "Cam!" Norah cried as he took her into his arms and they began kissing passionately. Kiley and I turned around to give them some privacy.

"I've been miserable without you and our baby. Where is she?" Cam asked, still holding on to her.

"Mum has her, she's bringing her to Professor Longbottom's office" Norah said, as Kiley gave her a hug. We all walked to the Headmaster's office and said the password to the gargoyle who then, let us in.

"Mrs. Morningstar, it's good to see you again" Cam said, walking up to Norah's beautiful mum.

"Good to see you too, Cameron. Would you like to hold your daughter?" she asked, smiling at him. Cam nodded as Aludra handed him his beautiful one month old daughter. She already had a full head of curly hair. It was changing colors, yep just like Norah. Which means that Aludra's hair would have to be covered up completely, if they took her out in the Muggle areas. She was smiling at Cam as soon as she was placed in his arms.

"She's so beautiful" I said, and Kiley hugged Norah tightly and patted Cam's back.

"She looks just like you my love" Cam said, cuddling her.

"I think she looks like you but she has my eyes" Norah said, kissing her daughter's head. It was a very sweet reunion. It made me wonder if I will find a father for my soon to be born baby.

"Well we have another Metamorphmagus in the family, Norah I have to go now. Say good bye to Alu. Cameron, Norah will be spending the summer with you and your family so they can get to know the baby" Aludra said, taking the baby back and kissing Norah. She kissed her husband before flooing home.

"Oh Cam" Norah said, before they left the office. Professor Morningstar left the room a little stiffly and Kiley and I followed.

"Hey Alli, can I talk to you?" Kiley said, as we rounded the corner.

"Sure, what's up Ki?" I asked, as he led me into one of the rarely used classrooms.

"Alli, I know I've been weird this year but it's because you never noticed me. I love you Allisha Malfoy. I have loved you since I could think on my own. What do you have to say?" He said, making me frown.

Holy Voldy's Moldy Arse! Kiley likes me! As in _he_ totally frickin likes me! As in he wants to snog me!! Oh no!! I'm smiling a little too madly at him as he waits for my response. What the bloody hell am I supposed to say to that? "Um..uh…wha-what?" I stuttered.

"Alli I know you don't want to tell anyone who the father of your baby is but, I don't care. I can be your baby's father. Forget about whoever he is, let me be the father. I love you, just give me a chance" Kiley said, taking my hand in his. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. OH FUCK.

"Oh Kiley…I don't know what to say. I'm just..I'm so surprised. I can't believe I didn't see it" I said, looking at my hands in his.

"That's okay Alli, now you know. Please tell me that I have a chance. I want to have with you what Cam has with Norah" he said, almost pleadingly. It made me quite uncomfortable. It also made what I had to say next, extremely difficult.

"Oh Kiley…I can't. I love you but not in the way that you want me to. I can't think of you that way. You can be part of my baby's life but not as the father" I said, as I began to tear up.

"Oh..oh so basically, you can like Sean Crimson and you just met him. You've dated like half a dozen blokes this year and I've been here in your face for years. I just don't understand how you can't not feel what I feel" he said, turning around.

"I can't help the way I feel Kiley! Just like you can't help the way you feel!" I cried, running out of the room.

"Oh Alli wait!" Kiley called, and I heard him running after me. Damn the fact that I can't run fast and he can. He caught up to me with no problem and grabbed my arm a little too tightly.

"Ow! Kiley you're hurting me!" I cried, making him let go.

"I'm so sorry Alli are you alright? I'm so so so so sorry" Kiley said, hugging me to his chest. I was so shocked. I didn't even know what to do. So I cried, and I hugged him, and he cried.

"I think I'll live but I can't live without you as my friend" I cried, clutching his arms tightly.

"And you won't have to Alli. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" he said, as I looked up into his dark blue eyes. At that moment something unexpected happened. Kiley tilted my face up to his and kissed me. As he kissed me I kissed him back. I didn't feel anything and it sort of made me sad. It would have made my life less complex if I'd felt something for Kiley.

As soon as our lips parted he stared at me expectantly. "I'm sorry but I didn't feel anything" I said, frowning up at him.

"Yeah, me neither. Weird. Well, that settles it. Let's go grab some dinner" he said, taking my hand and leading me out of the deserted corridor. I could not wrap my head around it. Just like that, Kiley was over it. Wow, well that's one good thing in my life. No more awkwardness. I just hadn't counted on someone seeing us kiss.

"Actually Ki, I'm not that hungry. I think I'm just going to go to bed" I said, letting go of his hand.

"Are you sure? Well, alright see you later" Kiley said, kissing my cheek before walking off. I felt as if an unknown weight had been lifted from my shoulders. The tension between Kiley and I was now gone. Now all I had to do was take care of the tension between Albus, Scorpius, and I. That wasn't going to be easy.

As I walked past the old Charms classroom, a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into it. "AHHH! Oh, Albus Potter. What a surprise" I said, in a cold voice.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you Alli but you know that Scorpius would hex me to oblivion if I even look at you" he said, looking very sorry.

"Then why are you talking to me now?" I asked, as his hand slid off my shoulder.

"Because I saw Kiley Harker kiss you. Do you love him?" he asked, in a calm voice.

"Only as a friend. Why? And were you following me?" I said, looking up into his beautiful green eyes.

"Because I wanted to talk to you that's why. I saw you talking to Sean Crimson before too. What was he doing touching you outside?" he asked, making me irritated.

"He was returning something that I dropped and then the baby started kicking. He asked if he could feel it and I let him. What's with the third degree? You're not my boyfriend so it's really none of your business" I said, beginning to walk away. I know it was harsh but I'd had enough of his little Schizophrenic act.

"You've done a right job forgetting that the baby already has a father. It's not Harker. It's not Crimson. It's me. I'm the father and noone else" he said, making me turn around angrily.

"Well you haven't been acting like the father of my unborn baby and you know what? Erien knows too and he likes me! He kissed me a few months ago and I've been avoiding him since then. Just so you wouldn't lose another friend" I said, walking off.

"Wait a minute. Erien kissed you AND he knows I'm the father? What?" Al said, staring at me in disbelief.

"Yes, what are you going to do about it?" I said, before turning away again. "I thought so" I said, walking away. I was so upset that I sort of half ran half bounced to back to the castle and into an empty broom closet. My life was just so crap right now. I'm fifteen, pregnant, single, I have a crush on an unattainable sex god and I'm sitting here crying in a bloody broom closet. I quieted down as I heard footsteps approaching the door. I hid deeper in the closet and held my breath not wanting whoever was opening the doors to see me. That's just what I'd need for my reputation. Alli Malfoy: Pregnant and spends time in broom closets.

"Shhh Jaden, someone'll hear us" Samson's voice whispered. Oh dear God, if they shag in here I'll scream.

"Oh come on Sam, no one spends time in broom closets" Jaden said, and I heard an unzipping of pants. Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod. They are going to shag. So I decided to say something.

"You know Jaden, you just came out of the closet months ago, no need to hide in one again" I said, making them both scream, like little girls.

"Alli? What are you doing in here?" Jaden asked, as he and Sam's breaths went back to normal.

"I was baking cookies, what do you think I was doing in here? I was hiding from Al" I said, sarcastically.

"Oh love what has my prat of a cousin done to you now?" Jaden said, as his jeans fell to his ankles, revealing rainbow bikini underwear.

"Oh sweet mother of Dumbledore J, what's with the knickers?" I say, as I burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up little miss snitches knickers" he said, pulling his pants up as Samson look anywhere but at us.

"Well, we might want to get out of here before someone thinks we're having a three way with a pregnant girl" Samson said, making Jaden laugh loudly.

"Right, two poofs and a preg" I say, letting them leave first. I walked out and went back to the Hufflepuff common room, spending the rest of the night in my bed.

**A/N: Well it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted but whatever. Alright so there are only two chapters until Allison gives birth and then Alli does. Still got time for guesses people. **


	22. A Proposal

Chapter 22-A Proposal

Song Used: I Can't Smile By Barry Manilow

The next day I woke up and walked down to the common room with Norah who's hair was a bright sky blue. My bestfriend is back to normal HALLELUJAH! Except that she just keeps it in its normal curly self now. We met up with Kiley, Cam, and Jaden. Jaden and I decided to ignore the fact that he and Sam had almost had sex in the very same broom closet where I happened to have been crying.

So we all walked down to the Great Hall together, and sat in our usual spots except for Jaden who joined Samson at the Ravenclaw table. My poof has left me for his boyfriend. Haha oh well. I have Norah back, even though she spends more time with Cam than with me or Kiley. And as for Kiley and me? We've been hanging out nonstop. Al is once again avoiding me but he gives the death glare to any boy who even asks me for a quill or asks if they can help me in anyway.

And let me tell you, boys have been helping me a lot lately. Opening doors and helping me sit at the table during mealtimes and helping me carry my books and helping me in Potions and Herbology. What the bloody hell has gotten into the boys of Hogwarts? Suddenly every boy was treating me too nice. I look over at the Slytherin table and sigh as once again, Scorpius and Albus are sitting as far as possible from eachother. I could tell that Rose was also getting uncomfortable because she was sitting at her house table now.

After devouring my breakfast, I decided to get up and have a walk around the grounds, it was already almost the end of term. All our exams were finished and everyone was just lazying about, enjoying the last few weeks before summer holidays. As I attempted to heave myself off of the bench I felt a hand against my back. "Need help Alli?" Erien's voice whispered in my ear.

"Eh..sure" I said, as he helped me up and grabbed my rucksack.

"Care for a walk?" he asked, smiling kindly. I was going for one anyway so I agreed and we set off out of the Great Hall. Now, noone really paid any mind to me because it's some weird new boy code to help me out because I am pregnant.

"How are Al and Scorp?" I muttered, as we left the castle. It was kind of awkward walking with him alone, since I'd avoided him. That kiss was still fresh in my mind and everytime I thought of it, my thighs exploded in that same lustful heat. God, I need help.

"You already know Alli, Scorpius is still not talking to Al. The only time he talks to him is when given an order during Quidditch practice. Even then it's rare" Erien said, as we walked towards the Quidditch pitch.

"I see…Well, has Scorpius said anything about telling our dad?" I asked, looking up nervously.

"No, he said that he'd rather that your dad didn't kill Al or you so, he's keeping his mouth shut" Erien said, as we walked across the pitch. I contemplated the meaning of this. So Scorpius didn't want us to get in trouble. This could mean that he still felt friendship towards Al. Or he just didn't want to completely screw me over. Either option was good in my book.

"I know what you're thinking Alli, Scorpius is not going to forgive Al. He's got too much pride, like your father" Erien said, as we sat on the Slytherin side of the stands. Bugger, the bloke always knows what I'm thinking before I even say it.

"I suppose you're right, but what am I supposed to do? Sit around and watch Scorpius ruin his relationship with Rose?" I said, looking at Erien once more.

"All I'm saying is not to meddle, Alli. Scorpius and Albus will makeup. It'll just take some time because of the whole "Al knocked you up" thing. Besides, Scorpius just has to come to terms with the fact that you're not such a little girl anymore. You're going to be a mother. He just can't deal with the fact that Al got you pregnant. He'd probably be less hurt it was someone else because Al is his bestfriend" Erien said, once again proving that he is not just a pretty face.

"You don't think I know that?" I said, as my peanut began to kick me again. Geez when this thing pops out it's in deep poop. Gah, I can feel it kicking my bladder to shit. "I'm not going to meddle. Who said anything about me meddling?" I said, in a scandalized tone.

"Oh calm down Alli. Talking like that you might as well meddle. But just the same, I'd be careful if I were you" He said, taking my hand in both of his. His sapphire eyes were delving deep into my violet ones and I felt that he could see my every thought. My every worry. My every desire. And, my every fear. Fuck, I think he knows Legilimency. So, I pulled my hand out of his and pushed him down.

"I can't believe you would do that you fucking wanker!" I cried as he stumbled backwards and his bum slammed into the wooden bleachers.

"Ow! What? What did I do?" he asked, struggling to get up.

"You were using Legilimency on me you insensitive prick!" I said, storming off. I cannot believe he penetrated my deepest thoughts. Erien Flint is just as bad as his father.

When I finally get back to the castle, I ran into Jaden and Kiley who were on their way to meet Cam in the Hufflepuff House. So we all walked in and I was surprised that this time it was only Cam. Norah was nowhere in sight. "Where's Norah?" Jaden asked, as the three of us squeezed into the large bright yellow sofa.

"She's studying in the library. But anyway, I decided to take the opportunity to make another announcement" Cam said, smiling at us.

"Oh sweet Voldemort's nipple, Cam. Don't tell us Norah's pregnant again" Kiley says, making me almost burst out into a hysterical laughter.

"No that's not it. We haven't shagged for a long time. No, I'm planning on proposing to my Norah tonight. I want her to be my wife!" he says, in a dreamy tone.

The inevitable has finally happened. Cam told Kiley, Jaden and me that he was going to propose to Norah. The three of us look at him like he was bonkers but, Kiley is the first to actually say something. "You're bloody bonkers mate, we're only fifteen. We're not even supposed to be thinking about marriage until seventh year" he says, in the nicest way possible. See what I mean?

"I don't care Kile. Norah is my one true love. We have a daughter together and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. A lengthy engagement will surely strengthen the love we share" he said, looking unfazed by Kiley's words. I had to hand it to the bloke, he certainly was a man on a mission. It made me sad to realize I couldn't have what they have.

"Well I support you Camsey, I'm one hundred percent behind you. No matter how bonkers I think this is" Kiley said, smiling at him.

"Oh that's so sweet! I hope she says yes! I know she will" Jaden says, excitedly.

"Yes, I know Norah will say yes. She loves you too much not to" I say, smiling at him too.

"Thanks guys. I'm going to propose tonight" Cam said, getting up and walking out. The three of us looked at eachother and decided to follow him. We weren't going to miss Cam's proposal to _my _bestfriend.

"Alright men let's go" I whispered as we crept a few feet from Cam. Good thing it was dark or he might have seen us.

"I can't believe we're doing this" Kiley whispered, from behind Jaden.

"We don't want to miss this. It's going to be great" I said, as Cam walked into the library. Jaden gave Kiley a look as we shuffled quietly behind the dusty bookshelves. Cam and Norah were in plain view. She was bent over a book in concentration when Cam came up behind her and kissed her cheek. Norah turned and smiled at Cam. We saw him kneeling down and Norah gasped loudly.

"Norah Eledena Morningstar, you are the love of my life. You gave birth to our beautiful daughter and I don't plan on ever being with another woman for as long as I live. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" he said, in a seriously romantic way.

"Oh, Cam. I didn't expect this for at least another two years. Oh yes. Yes I will marry you Cameron Finch-Fletchley" Norah said, as Cam slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. Jaden looked like he was about to burst a huge rainbow and Kiley was just smiling. I was happy too, but envious. Envious of what they have. They're like the uber couple.

"You guys can come out now. I know you're there" Cam said, surprising the three of us. Norah was embraced tightly in his arms when the three of us shuffled out from behind the bookshelves.

"Oh you guys, I'm engaged" Norah said, as I went off to give her a hug. I hugged her and then we all shared a stupid group hug and blahh. It was all very sweet and I just started crying out of nowhere. Fucking hormones.

"Oh Alli, why are you crying?" Jaden asked, as everyone stared at me. Well crap.

"I'm just s-s-s-s-s-so h-happy" I cried, even though that was only part of it. The other part was me not having that. I would be a single mother. Single and miserable. In a complicated friendship thingy with the father of my baby. It was all such bullshit and only Jaden, Theo and Scorpius knew the truth. It was not good. I was just glad to be going home soon. I would be away from all those overly helpful boys and Scorpius would finally tell Dad about his relationship with Rose.

That should make my summer a lot more interesting.

**A/N: I'd like to apologize for the long wait. I've been having "issues" Also I'd like to dedicate this Chapter to my friend Guy AKA Furtive Fox. Thank you for giving this fic a chance, it means a lot to me. Chapter 23 shouldn't take too long to finish so, keep your fingers crossed!!**


	23. My Date With Sean Crimson

Chapter 23-My Date With Sean Crimson...At Malfoy Manor..

Song Used: Boys Don't Cry By The Cure

Well so now we're a week into summer holidays and there are two pregnant ladies in the Malfoy household. Dad treats mum even more like a queen these days and he practically has a heart attack each time I leave the house without anyone to accompany me. So these days, I don't even leave the gardens. So you can imagine my surprise when dad said I could go down to the magical village in Wiltshire for the day. Probably because mum made him let me go. Scorpius was out for the day with Blaire and Erien.

So here I am, in my favorite café. By myself. Fun. "Hello Allisha, fancy meeting you here" Sean said, making my head snap up.

"Hi..Sean" I said, through a mouth full of chicken and potatoes. Oh God I just embarrassed myself. He looks so cute in his tight red shirt and cargo shorts. His hair was styled into lazy spikes and his honey hazel eyes were covered behind expensive looking sunglasses.

"So how've you been?" he asks, sitting down across from me. He smiled, pushing his glasses up so that they nestled atop his chocolate locks.

I swallow hard in an attempt to not look so much like a pig than I already did. "Trapped. Um…Dad doesn't like me to leave the house these days" I said, as I tried to look anywhere but into his eyes. If I looked directly into them, I'd lose the ability to speak coherent words. "What are you doing down here?" I asked, looking at my half eaten lunch.

"Just some shopping for mum. She's throwing a baby shower for one of the girls in her's and Mrs. Morbid's clinic. I decided to get some lunch and saw you. Mind if I join?" he asked, giving me his uber sex god smile.

"No not at all" I said, a little too eagerly. I should slap myself for that. He smiled again and ordered a double bacon cheeseburger with an extra large order of chips (fries) and a large chocolate milkshake. I wonder how he can eat all of that and keep his perfect godlike figure.

So after lunch he was walking me home, deeming it his duty as an older male to escort a pregnant young girl. Isn't he just so sweet? He was carrying his purchases and talking about how he was glad he and his brother Jamie didn't live under the same roof anymore. Apparently they have some sort of hatred towards eachother. "Well, here we are. Nice seeing you again Allisha" Sean said, smiling at me.

"Eh..Sean. Would you like to have dinner at my house…like..a..date?" I asked, finally overcoming my fear.

He looked at me in surprise and smiled. Oh God, he's going to say no. I should never have asked. "Sure, a date it is. Tonight?" he says, completely surprising me.

"Yeah, that'd be great! I'll tell mum" I said, as he bent down and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be here. Until tonight, Allisha" he said, in his sex god voice. And then he left and I was so happy I felt I could pop this baby out in a second. Thank Merlin I didn't. Ohmerlinohmerlinohmerlinohmerlinohmerlin!! Sean Crimson just said yes to coming to my house for dinner!! Oh…merlin! He's coming to my house for dinner! Crap, this won't end well. Especially because my father is Draco Malfoy**.**

So, I walked inside and saw that mum was at her piano, playing my father's favorite composition. She was still so very beautiful. "Mum, I invited Sean Crimson over for dinner tonight. Like a sort of date thing. Is that alright?" I asked, looking down at my belly, as I could not see my feet.

"Of course dearest, Sean is always welcome here. He is a very agreeable young man" mum said, still playing her piano. "I'll let your father know. Oh and Theo and a few others are coming to dinner. Sort of like a dinner party. So he picked a good night to come by. I should start cooking dinner actually" mum said, as she ended the song. She stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in her violet robes.

Great, more people will be here. This is crap. Well at least Theo will be here, I just hope noone else will be. So I walked up the stairs and into my room. So now I'm trying to figure out what to wear. The adults will most likely be wearing their robes. So what does a pregnant fifteen yearold wear to impress an eighteen yearold sex god? I decided on a light violet knee high dress with black and violet knee socks. I brushed my hair and thanked Merlin that my bangs grew out during the course of this mental year.

It was almost eight when I finished trying to make myself even halfway decent but, that's hard when you're pregnant. Unless you're my mum, she looks as gorgeous as ever. Dad obviously hadn't heard the happy news because he wasn't being all stroppy and scowly. Scorpius was pacing nervously upstairs in his room and I wondered if tonight would be the night he told dad about himself and Rose. "Scorp, are you going to tell Dad tonight?" I asked, standing in his doorway.

"I think so, Rose is getting impatient" Scorpius said, as he pulled a dark emerald V-neck jumper over his head. He always looked so perfect and I could never achieve that level of "Malfoy-ness". I wanted to ask him when he would forgive Al and end this childish crap. But, he was under enough stress as it was and I didn't want to add to it. "How are you holding out, Alli?" Scorpius asked me, as he brushed hid already perfect platinum blonde hair.

"Pretty, considering everything that has happened to me this year" I said, hinting about Albus. He pretended not to know what I was talking about and left his room. Great so now he'll be avoiding me. So I walked carefully down the stairs because I didn't want to fall and lose my baby. We've been through too much together for me to lose it now. And as luck would have it, I missed a step and almost fell when, a pair of strong arms caught me.

"Careful Alli-Girl you could lose it" Theo said, as he helped me down the last steps.

"Theo! Thank you for saving us" I said, hugging him as tightly as the large baby bump would allow.

"No problem Alli. Well you look positively gorgeous" Theo said, looking at me as he let go of me.

"Oh you liar" I said, smiling anyway. Theo always made me feel better about everything. Including what might be my father's reaction when he finds out Sean is coming over for dinner.

"Never, not to you Alli-Girl" Theo said, smiling.

"Yeah, I bet" I said sarcastically. And he ruffled my carefully brushed hair. Nice.

"I have to go talk to your father, I'll see you in a bit Alli-Girl" Theo said, as I tried to flatten my hair. So now, I'm sitting on the last stair waiting for Sean, it's almost eight and he's not here yet. I seriously hope he didn't decide to stand me up.

"Allison, who're all coming to dinner?" I heard dad ask mum.

"Oh didn't I tell you? Besides Theo, Rose, Albus, Erien, and Blaine. Oh and Alli's date Sean Crimson" mum said, obviously smiling. Oh crap. Erien and Al are going to be here too? Oh Sweet Merciful Merlin. This night is not going to end well.

"Wait. What? Allisha had a date with Sean Crimson? Isn't he a little too old for our pregnant fifteen year old daughter?" Dad said, in a menacing tone.

"Oh relax Draco, he's a perfectly good boy" Mum said, coming to my rescue.

I stood in the entrance to the kitchen and watched my parents quietly. "But he is of age. Alli is not. It's wrong. Besides, she's pregnant. Wait. Do you suppose he is the degenerate little scumbag that impregnated my Princess?" Dad asked mum.

"No Draco, I don't think so" Mum said, as she already knew who the father is.

"Then why is Merlin's hairy arse did he agree to be her date?" Dad said, making mum frown.

"Draco don't talk like that and Sean was probably just being nice to her. He's a very polite boy you know" Mum said, touching Dad's arm softly.

"Oh alright my Love. I won't scare him away" Dad said, kissing Mum's forehead softly. They are such a perfect couple. I wish I had that. But, I don't. I watched them for a few more minutes when the doorbell rang.

"Rose, what is _he _doing here?" Scorpius asked, bitterly. Oh crap.

"Well, Dad wouldn't let me go unless I brought Al so deal with it" Rose said, looking annoyed at Scorpius.

"Fine, whatever" Scorpius said, in exasperation. This is not going to be good.

"Hey mate, we're here" Erien said, walking in with Blaine behind him. Oh goody, now the whole bloody gang is here. Except for Sean. I guess he decided not to come after all.

"Sorry I'm late Allisha, one of the girl's gave birth in the clinic and I had to help take her to the hospital" Sean said, walking in past everyone else. Rose looked at him in astonishment while Blaine looked bored and Erien glared. Along with Al who looked like he wanted to kill Sean. "Here you go, I heard you love red roses. Thanks for inviting me. And, you look beautiful by the way" Sean said, handing me a large bouquet of roses and kissing my cheek. This made Scorpius, Al, and Erien scowl. Crap.

"Th-thank you Sean" I said, blushing.

"Oh Good, everyone's here! Shall we take our seats at the table?" Mum said, oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Thank you for having me Mrs. Malfoy" Sean said, kissing my mother's cheek. Oh he is so lovely. The other boys look at him in weird ways.

"Oh Sean, you are so sweet" Mum said, patting his cheek.

"Do you need any help carrying anything to the table?" Sean asked, smiling at her. God, he really is perfect.

"Oh sure, would the rest of you boys mind helping?" Mum said, and they all half-heartedly agreed. Not wanting to be shown up by the outsider. After the food dishes were spread across the table, everyone was taking their seats. Dad, Scorpius, Al, and Erien all glared at Sean as he helped me into my seat. Rose just rolled her eyes and Theo looked very amused.

"So Sean, why is it you agreed to be my daughter's date?" Dad asked, while we were all having dessert.

Everyone looked at him while mum glared at Dad. "Well, I never turn down a good meal and Allisha asked me to come here as her date. I saw no reason to turn her down" Sean answered, unfazed by my Dad's question.

"It doesn't bother you at all that she is just about ready to give birth?" Dad asked, in a smooth voice. Oh crap.

"No not at all" Sean said, looking straight into dad's eyes.

"So then you must be the father!" he announced, making everyone spit out their food.

"No Sir. I am not" Sean said, calmly. Though I could tell he was starting to regret coming here.

"Oh Draco, don't be ridiculous" Mum said, trying to get dad to sit back down.

"Dad! Sean is not the father of my baby!" I cried, standing up as well.

"Then why would he agree to go on a date with you? The only way is that he's the one that got you pregnant" Dad said, glaring at Sean again.

"Sir, I don't know who the father of Allisha's baby is. I can certainly tell you that I am not" Sean said, standing. Now everyone was standing.

"You filthy liar!" Dad said, lunging at Sean.

"Daddy no!" I cried, as they wrestled on the floor.

"DRACO STOP IT!" Mum screamed.

"Stop! Just stop!" Scorpius said as he and Al wrenched Sean and my dad apart.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, I am so disappointed and ashamed of you right now" Mum said, in the most dangerous tone I have ever heard her use.

"I think, I should go home now. Goodbye Allisha. Thank you for inviting me. Mrs. Malfoy, I really enjoyed the food. Thank you" Sean said, before walking out of the dining room.

I followed him to the door and refused to look at him. I can't believe Dad would do this to me. "Hey, it's okay Allisha. I'll get the cut healed" Sean said, referring to the cut on his face. It was quite long just across his cheek. "I'll see you around. Good luck with the baby" he said, and in that moment, he pressed his lips to mine in a soft, chaste kiss.

"Bye" I said, as he walked out.

"Well, that was interesting" Albus said, standing at the doorway. Crap, I think he saw us kiss.

"Yeah, Dad can be such an arse" I said, turning to face him.

"At least your Dad didn't find out who really is the father of your baby or it mighta been worse" Al said, taking my hand in his.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping Scorpius pull them apart" I said, looking up into the green eyes. If the baby came out with those eyes, then Dad would know.

"No problem" he said, squeezing my hand affectionately. It was the first physical contact we've had since that fiasco at Teddy's wedding.

"Come on Al we've got to get going" Rose said, and then she stopped. Her eyes trailed down to my hand in his and a realization hit her. She knew. Al quickly let go of my hand but, the damage was done. Al was going to hear it and soon Scorpius will.

"Right, see you Alli" he said, leaving with Rose. Scorpius, Erien, and Blaine walked out and said their goodbyes.

"Well, that was a close one" Scorpius said.

"Tell me about it"

**A/N: So that did not go how I wanted but then, it never does. I apologize for taking so long to update. I will definitely try to update faster.**


	24. A Malfoy is Born

Chapter 24-Another Malfoy is Born

_Song Used: Echo by Trapt_

Well, life here at Malfoy manor has gotten a little strained. Mum was still mad at Dad for attacking my date and Scorpius was still no closer to forgiving Al. Rose also has been avoiding him since she realized Al is the father. It's sad to think that Al and I are the cause of Rose's and Scorp's problems. So now Scorpius has sunk into depression and is moping around the manor.

Great and Dad is in quite a bit of trouble with mum after that whole fiasco at dinner yesterday. He slept in the other guest bedroom last night because Mum was so angry she didn't let him sleep in their bed together. That has never happened before. And it worried me. I'm sure it worried Scorpius but he's too busy wallowing in depression. Even mum's not her usually cheery self. I think I should talk to both mum and dad. I won't have their divorce on my hands. Besides, I love my family and I won't have it wrecked.

"Mum, are you still miffed with Dad?" I asked, as she peeled the potatoes manually. This meant she was mad. Frick.

"No Sweetheart. I am merely appalled at his behavior. How could he just embarrass you like that? I think he just needs time to think about what he's done" she said, concentrating on the potatoes.

"But Mum, Dad was just spazzing because he doesn't know who the father of my baby is. Please just cut him some slack" I said, as she dropped the peeled potatoes into a pot of boiling water.

"I'll talk to your father when he apologizes to Sean and you" Mum said, knowing that Dad was just coming down the stairs. He just walked past in his Law Wizard robes and left the house. Well fuck, what the bloody hell am I going to do now? Dad's too proud to apologize and Mum is more stubborn than she would like to admit.

"Mum you can't let Dad just walk away like that. You know how he is, go talk to him" I whined, looking at her.

"No Allisha now just go do something productive. Go practice on the piano" Mum said, pointing to the music room. And then a liquid splash down from between her legs. "G-Go get your father Alli!" Mum spluttered.

"Dad!" I screamed, making him run back inside. "Scorpius! Mum's having the baby now!!" I screamed, and he rushed down the stairs. Mum and Dad flooed to St. Mungos and Scorpius and I went in after them.

"Allison, it's all going to be fine. We've been through this twice already. Calm down Love. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Dad said, kissing her as the Healers helped her into one of the rooms. So now Scorpius and I were waiting nervously in the waiting room.

"Scorpius, when are you going to forgive him? This is dumb, you're ruining two of the best relationships you'll probably ever have" I said, making him look up at me.

"I just can't Alli. He got you pregnant and you two kept it from me. Now Rose is pissed at both of us because we both didn't tell her what was going on. I can't even look at him, I just keep thinking about the two of you. I just can't" Scorpius said, frowning.

"Hello Allisha, what are you doing here?" Ewan said, walking in with a chart in his hands. "You're not due for another couple of weeks" he said, running his hand through his light brown hair.

"Well, Mum just went into labor so we're here waiting for her and Dad" Scorpius said, looking up at Ewan.

"Ah well, looks like she's who I'm taking care of today. I'll have Jack or Elizabeth give you regular updates" he said, before walking into the room where my mum's screams could be heard. Oh God, I was getting more nervous about giving birth by the second. Now that I was mere weeks away, I wasn't so sure. I mean, what if the baby did end up with Al's eyes. Dad knew and hated those eyes. He would recognize the green and the shape in a second.

"Why do you want me to forgive him Alli?" Scorpius asked, while I contemplated my doom.

"Because up until Teddy's wedding, he was your bestfriend and if you don't stop being a stubborn hippogriff's arse, you'll lose the greatest friend you'll ever have and the love of your life" I said, making him recoil as if I'd slapped him. This meant that he was obviously taking what I said, very seriously. Maybe he would forgive Al soon. At least, I hoped he would.

"Well, I guess you're right Alli. I have to forgive him, he did tell Rose that he'd help you out with the baby. That used to confuse me. I guess I was in denial because I didn't want to see it. Deep down, I guess I knew because you both were acting strange and disappearing around the same times" Scorpius said, making me smile. Oh thank Merlin, he'll not be his own ruin.

I had to tell Dad soon. Or just wait until the baby was born. Fuck, mum was being so loud. I could hear dad encouraging her. Hopefully they were headed for reconciliation. After another hour of mum's screams, Jack walked out and told us that she was still not fully dilated. He walked back in and after another hour, after a window shattering scream and a baby's cry, Jack and Elizabeth told us to come in and meet the newest member of the Malfoy family.

I couldn't believe it. Scorpius couldn't believe it. We went into the room where mum and dad were waiting with their new baby. Mum looked sweaty and exhausted and dad looked happy and proud, holding the baby in his arms. I could see a tuft of light brown hair poking out of the cap and smiled as Scorpius wrapped his arm around me.

"Meet your new baby brother Mason" Dad said, as we walked closer. He too had inherited Dad's grey eyes and aristocratic features. But, the shapes of his eyes were Mum's. He seemed to have gotten a bit of dark hair from Mum while the Blonde of Dad's made it softer and lighter.

"Oh Dad, he's perfect" Scorpius said, smiling. I smiled too, we have a baby brother named Mason and he was so perfect. I agreed, the little baby staring up at us was absolutely perfect.

"Allisha, I am so sorry I ruined your date for you. I really am, I'm a father for Merlin's sake. You have to cut your old man some slack" he said, making mum giggle.

"I forgive you Daddy" I said, smiling.

"So do I. But, you still have to apologize to Sean" Mum said, as Dad gave her little Mason and kissed her lips.

"I will" he said, even though we knew he wasn't, it didn't matter. Because another Malfoy was born and we couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Those of you who have guessed that Allison's baby was a boy were very correct. Yay for you! All you need to do is contact me via email and such. For your name to appear in one of my fanfics. And it can be your choice as to which fanfics your name will appear in. Email me at hotmail, my username is GothKittyKat. Or just review and tell me your name.**


	25. Oh CrapMy Water Broke

Chapter 25-Oh Crap…My Water Broke

Song Used: Keep It Comin By Love Arcade

So now we are home, with the newest member of the Malfoy family. How sweet is that? He's so cute, he just smiles at everyone and he really really smiles when I walk in. It makes me happy. My baby brother already loves me. That made me smile at least one member of the Malfoy family wasn't in some way or another disappointed in me.

So today was the day that Scorpius would forgive Al and he would try to make up with Rose. I hoped everything would go okay. I sat in the large sitting room while mum knitted a pair of soft white booties for Mason who was currently in his expensive Bassinet next to her. Dad was at work and Scorpius was pacing upstairs in his room nervously. "Mum, when do you think they'll get here?" I asked, looking up at the super expensive clock above the white marble mantle.

"I don't know love, I do know your father will be here early. He's going to be coming home early for the next few weeks, until your baby is born" Mum said, as she put the finishing touches on the booties.

"Oh how nice of him" I muttered, as the door opened. Well, speak of the Devil and the Devil will appear. "Hi Daddy" I said, as he walked in looking rather irritated.

"Not now Princess, I'm not in the mood" Dad said, plopping himself on the couch next to Mum.

"What's wrong my Love?" Mum asked, as Dad picked Mason up.

"Just a lot of shite at the office today" Draco replied, as he cuddled his son.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Blaise's custody case again?" Mum asked, starting on a white cap for Mason. Merlin the woman can knit.

"Romilda is not giving up without a fight, I can tell you that much" Dad said, as he cradled Mason in his arms. It's funny that Mason and I are the only Malfoy's that do not have blonde hair. Now there will be a third Malfoy without blonde hair, a Malfoy that will also resemble a Potter. Dad is going to murder me and Al and then disown our love child. That's how I see it anyway.

"So Blaise actually cares about someone other than himself?" Mum says, not looking up from her knitting.

"Yes, Since Georgia is of age, he is fighting for custody of Blaine and Edward" Dad said, in a bored tone.

"This must be tearing those boys apart" Mum said, as she put the finishing touches on Mason's matching cap and placed it carefully over his soft light brown hair.

"Well yes, Edward wants to go with his mother whereas Blaine wants to go with Blaise" Dad replied, when the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it knowing Scorpius would be down any moment.

As I opened the door Rose's voice yelled something that should not have been yelled. "Well I'm still mad because you two toerags never told me you are the father of Allisha's baby!"

"WHAT?!" Dad's voice bellowed. I followed him to the door cringing as he stomped over to Al and Rose. Mum was now holding a crying Mason to her chest. I was frightened for dear life.

Well, just when I thought my life couldn't get anymore crap, it did. What in Bloody Hell have I just gotten myself into. Dad just found out Al is the father and is threatening to press charges and have all of his parental rights revoked. AARGGHHHH!!

"Oh crap…my water broke" I said, looking down at the watery mess between my legs. "Daddy" I said, and he tore his glaring eyes from Al's frightened face.

"Scorpius! Get down here! Your sister's water broke!" Mum called, frantically.

Scorpius ran from his room and as he tried to run down the stairs he tripped all the way down. He jumped up as if he hadn't just fallen down twenty steps. "Alright! Okay! I'm cool! I'm good! Let's go!" He said, taking my arm and pulling me into the fireplace. I could feel the pain and I began breathing extremely hard. Fuck this hurts!

As soon as we got to St. Mungos, Ewan got me into one of the birthing rooms and my family began to fight over who would stay with me. Al and Rose were just standing there looking panicked. "I want Al! I want AL!" I screamed. He looked at me and smiled, following Ewan into the room.

"It's alright Alli, I'm here" he said, taking my hand in his.

"Oh Merlin Al. It hurts, it really hurts" I cried, as I tried to separate the contractions. FUCK. This is worse than I thought. I seriously hope this doesn't take long.

"I know it hurts Alli but you can't push yet" he said, in a soothing tone. I was so glad he got here when he did. I wouldn't want anyone else here. Just Al.

"Well, she's not fully dilated so it'll be awhile before she can push" Ewan said, standing in front of my wide open legs. Great, Kiley's older brother has now seen my massacred womanly bits. I'll never be able to look at him without being embarrassed for as long as I live.

"OH GOD!! IT HURTS" I cried loudly, as the baby tortured my insides.

"I know, I know. Alli, I'm so sorry for doing this to you. I really am" he said, looking down at me.

"It's oka-OWWWW…FUCK ME HARD THAT HURTS!" I groaned loudly.

"Well butter my arse and call me toast. You're the father? Wow, I never thought I'd see the day. A Potter and a Malfoy" Ewan said, scribbling on his chart. Very classy, Ewan. "She's just about ready to push" he said to Al, who I now realized looks completely ridiculous in that hospital getup. I would have laughed but boy does this hurt.

------Albus------

Even as Alli screams and cries, I feel happy. She's finally having our baby. I know that sounds wrong, me being sixteen and all but, I really am happy. She looks a mess, but I still love her. She's completely drenched in sweat and her face is as red as my sister Lily's hair. She's really swearing a lot actually. I would laugh but I can't. It's such a wonder seeing this miracle. I honestly thought she'd want her mum or dad in the room but no. She chose me. It was my name she'd yelled. And that made me believe we would be alright.

As long as he dad didn't kill me after this. Shite, I have to tell my dad now too. He doesn't know and James is going to give me so much crap. So is Uncle Ron. Not Mum or Aunt Hermione though. They love Alli so it'll be okay. "AL! MAKE IT STOP!" Alli screamed, tightening her grip on my hand. Merlin the girl's got a death grip.

"I wish I could Alli but, I can't. GODDAMNIT EWAN WHEN CAN SHE PUSH??" I yelled as I felt my fingers cracking in her hand.

He took another look at her girly bits and smiled. It made me angry, seeing him with his face all up in her sacred place. But, he's a Healer so it wasn't perverted. "Now Allisha. I want you to give me a big push" Ewan said, putting his hands near her girly bits.

"OH GOD! I'M TRYING! I'M TRYING! THIS HURTS SO BAD! PULL IT OUT!" she screeched as she tried to push.

"Come on Allisha, push again" Ewan said, calmly.

"WHY DO _YOU_ PUSH YOU FUCKING WANK!" she screamed, making him chuckle.

"Alli, he's trying to help you" I said, cringing as he grip tightened worse. There goes Quidditch season.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU DEGENERATE LITTLE TOSSER! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU PUT THIS THING INSIDE OF ME!" she screamed, as I fought to keep from laughing. She really was mental and I loved her for it. I really do love her. HOLY MERLIN'S SAGGY LEFT NUT! I LOVE HER! I LOVE ALLISHA MALFOY! She was so beautiful, even now as she's in this mad and angry way.

"One more big push Allisha, come on! Push!" Ewan said, looking at her bits again.

"GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! OHH MYYY FUUUUUUUUCKINGGG GGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!! ARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!" she screamed, the loudest screams known to Muggle and Wizard alike.

And then a baby cried. Alli sunk back into the pillows, gasping. Sweaty and red, her hair was a mess and she still looked beautiful. I looked at Ewan who smiled and said, "Congratulations Albus. You have a daughter" and then he placed her in my arms.

I looked at her and she was perfect. She looked just like a perfect blend of me and of Alli. Except that she had blonde hair. Pale blonde. Malfoy blonde. Wow. But still, she was perfect. She opened her eyes and I smiled. Her eyes were mine. Everything else was practically Alli but, her eyes were mine.

"Can I see her?" Alli said, hoarsely. I looked at her and smiled.

"She's beautiful" I said, and I handed her our baby. _Our _baby. "I'm going to get your family and floo mine" I said, walking out of the room.

------Alli------

"So you're the one who's been kicking the bollocks out of me?" I whispered, looking at my beautiful baby girl.

"Oh Allisha! She's so beautiful" Mum said, coming in. She was holding Mason and Dad was right next to her. To my relief he looked happy. But I wasn't going to hold my breath. Rose walked in and smiled. Scorpius looked proud of me and I knew it was all okay.

"Al what are we doing here?" Mr. Potter said, walking in with his wife and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Dad, Alli just gave birth to my baby" Al said, making his dad splutter.

"WHAT? Y-YOU AND ALLISHA? A MALFOY?" he exclaimed, in shock.

"Yes Dad, we had sex. We got pregnant. She is my baby" Al said, making our dads and Mr. Weasley frown. Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Potter both rolled their eyes.

"Oh Merlin…Well…Congratulations Al. Allisha, if you need anything just let us know" Mr. Potter said, smiling warmly at me.

"No thanks Potter. We're very well capable of supporting our daughter and _her _baby" Dad said, all snob-like.

"Draco, she's Albus's child too" Mum said, placing her free hand against Dad's arm.

"Fine" he muttered, like a six yearold.

"Well did you pick out a name?" Mrs. Potter asked, nicely.

"Tamsin. Tamsin Verena Malfoy" I said, making Dad smile triumphantly. This made Al and Mr. Potter frown but, it didn't matter. I wasn't married to Al and I probably would never so, she was to be a Malfoy.

"That's lovely sweetheart" Mum said, smiling at me.

"I think it's perfect" Al said, kissing my cheek. Scorpius smiled and I frowned. Oh crap, he's going to tell Dad now. In front of the Potters and Weasleys. I tried to signal him. Oh God, he was going to ruin this happiest of moments. Except that it should get him out of the hot house with Rose. I just hope Dad and Mr. Weasley don't kill eachother or disown Rose and Scorpius.

"Dad, Rose and I have been dating since the first day back to Hogwarts" Scorpius said, making Rose smile. Except that this angered Mr. Weasley and my father. And that is when two middle-aged men got into a fight in the St. Mungos maternity ward.

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. How could a baby with two black haired parents, come out with blonde hair? The answer is simple: I have no idea. But, rest assured it can happen. Take me for example. I was born with red hair and neither of my parents have red hair. It could simply be a dormant family trait, like a few males from my mother's side of the family. It's as simple as that.**


	26. Ruining Ewan's Wedding

Chapter 26-Ruining Ewan's Wedding Is Going To Be Difficult

_Summary: It was the weekend of Kiley's oldest brother's wedding. I didn't understand why _

Song used: Smother Me By The Used

It's been a week since Tamsin was born and her hair still showed no signs of darkening. Dad's been in quite a bad mood since the incident at St. Mungos. But he can't help but smile whenever he sees Mason or Tamsin. My Misfits were coming by to see my baby, and they would finally know who the father is. Except for Jaden who's known for months. Al's been here a few times, mainly when dad's at work because he does not want Al here whatsoever. Rose hasn't been here since Scorpius told dad and Mr. Weasley they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Tamsin gets happy when Al is here, and that makes me happy. Even though we still haven't figured an arrangement. So for now, Al had to settle for these little visits.

I was holding Tamsin in my arms when mum came in carrying Mason. "Alli love, Cameron and Norah are here, with baby Aludra" Mum said, leaving the room. Norah and Cam walked in holding five month old Aludra, her hair was curly and changing to every color possible.

"Oh Alli, she's beautiful" Norah said, quietly. It was a good thing Tamsin was sleeping, otherwise her eyes would have told my secret before I had a chance to.

"This is Tamsin, my baby" I said, as Cam took hold of Aludra so that Norah could hold Tamsin. "Norah, where's Kiley?" I asked as Tamsin smiled up at her. Tamsin seemed to like her, that made me glad. Maybe Tamsin and Aludra would become bestfriends like me and Norah.

"He said, he'll be a little late and Jaden told me to tell you that he and Samson are dropping by" Norah said, cuddling her soon to be Goddaughter.

"Oh that's great, Jaden and Sam haven't had a chance to meet Tamsin yet" I say, smiling brightly.

"so are we finally going to find out who Tamsin's father is?" Norah asked, giving me a hard look.

"I will when the guys get here" I said, smiling as Aludra's curls settled on a very bright turquoise. She was such a pretty baby, lucky as well. Both of her parents are together. I wonder if they've taken her out in Muggle areas yet? I wonder if they showed her to Cam's grandparents, and what their reactions were because, Cam's Dad is a Muggleborn. I wish I could have seen the looks on their faces when they found out they've got a great grandaughter and that her hair changes color on it's own.

"Oh Hello Jaden, Samson, Kiley. Come in, Norah and Cam are in the sitting room with Alli and the baby" Mum's voice said, from the door. Jaden walked in first dressed in very tight clothes. How does the bloke breath? Samson was wearing loose fitting shorts and a nice polo shirt. Kiley was in his usual Emo garb. Except that his hair is starting to grow out and he is not wearing and makeup. Except that his nails are still being painted black and the little piercing is still there.

"Oh my goodness Alli, she's so perfect!" Jaden said, taking her out of Norah's arms and looking square into her now open eyes. "Well, Merlin's saggy bollocks, she got Al's eyes. I did not expect that" Jaden said, making Cam, Norah, and Kiley gaze at me in surprise.

"Oh what the eff, J! I was going to tell them!" I said, frowning.

"Al Potter is the father of your baby? Holy shit Alli. Why didn't you tell me?" Norah asked, frowning at me. Kiley looked at me in a weird way and Cam wore an identical frown to Norah's. Samson was just making Aludra smile by making faces at her. He sure was an oblivious bloke. But that made me like him.

"I didn't want to tell anyone but Jaden and Samson found out, then my brother found out, then mum found out, then dad found out. It's all a very stupid and long unnecessary explanation. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys" I said, as Jaden handed Tamsin off to Kiley. Kiley was looking at Tamsin awkwardly now. He was sort of just holding her in front of himself. I seriously never know what goes on in his mind these days.

"Why is she blonde?" Kiley asked, causing everyone to look up at me.

"Dad says, it's a dormant Malfoy family trait. I didn't get it but, Tamsin did" I answered, as he handed her back to me. I cuddled her and she giggled softly. My beautiful baby. She did look a lot like Al. I wonder when I'll see him again.

"So, are you all packed, Alli?" Kiley asked, looking up at me.

"Yes, I'm all set. So we're all grabbing a Portkey to your Grandparent's Country estate?" I asked, as the doorbell rang again.

"Oh hello Albus, hello Rose. It's great to see you two. Alli's in the sitting room and Scorpius is out back" mum said, and then he entered the room. Rose had obviously went to go spend time with Scorpius. When Albus walked into the sitting room he was met with several pairs of curious and accusatory eyes.

"Eh hey Alli. I came to see Tamsin, I know you're going off for Ewan's wedding. So, I wanted to know if I could take her for the weekend?" he asked, sitting next to me. I looked up and smiled.

"Sure, you can take her for the weekend. I'll just let mum and dad know" I said, smiling at him. He shifts uncomfortably so I tell my friends to wait outside. "I'm glad you came by Al. I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to see you before I left" I said, as I handed our daughter to him. He smiled and coddled her in his strong Quidditch player arms. Man, I am still so randy. When the frick is it going to go away?

"Same here, Mum will be happy to see Tam, they really love her and James and Lily can't get enough of her. Ah James. His regard towards me have drastically changed eversince he found out Al and I had a baby together. Lily took to being an Aunt immediately. She hugged me tightly and told me how happy she was. So far, the best reaction of all.

"Well, I have to go now Al. I said, kissing my daughter's head and then hugging Al. Which was immediately a mistake on my part. I could feel my inner thighs exploding in heat. And I was thankful that Tam was in his arms or I might have given her a brother or sister. Because as dumb as it is of me to admit this, I saw the desire in his eyes as well. But, we had to stay friends. That's how it was going to be. Just friends. With a baby.

"Bye Alli" he said, as my mum handed him a magically expanded baby bag with all of Tamsin's things. She kissed me goodbye and then hugged Al and kissed Tam. After that, I joined my friends outside and they watched Al take Tamsin away for the weekend.

"It's so nice of my cousin to take responsibility" Jaden said, as Samson tugged him forward. We were going to meet Norah's cousin's at the portkey. Ark and Ero were the oldest of the Morningstars at Hogwarts.

"There they are" Norah said, as we walked into the empty field. Ark just graduated from Hogwarts and Ero was going into his seventh year. Ark Morningstar was the brother of Calpernia, Delilah, and Danica Morningstar. Ero was the older brother of Ginna and Aria Morningstar. Despite being cousins, Ark and Ero were practically carbon copies of eachother. Ark was taller but they were both thin and pale. Night black hair except for the ends of Ero's hair which were a dark blue. Ark had pale blue eyes and his black hair was slightly longer than Ero's. Ero had grey eyes and looked very depressed most of the time. The only person he was ever around was his girlfriend Wynter Anders. Also, he like Sean Crimson's mum never wears shorts or short sleeved shirts.

"Norah, how are you? You look wonderful" Ark said, hugging her tightly. Ero reluctantly hugged her and Aludra. After that, we all touched the portkey and ended up at the Harker's large summer home. The whole place was crawling with witches and wizards decorating the whole place. It was going to be a typical Magical wedding. I won't bore you with the details except that almost everything was the color rose and pearl. Which to me was basically pink and white. Kiley frowned as his parents Jack Sr. and Krista Harker walked towards him. He was still pretty miffed at his dad for kicking Chris out. Who I heard is living with Ryan right now.

It was the weekend of Kiley's oldest brother's wedding. I didn't understand why Kiley didn't want Ewan to marry his fiance' that is..I didn't understand until I met her. Sarah Bernard was the most vain and stuck up woman I have ever met, and my Grandmother is Narcissa Malfoy, so that's saying something.

"Oh look at my baby! Your hair is growing back and you've stopped wearing that awful black makeup. Oh Jack, doesn't Kiley look wonderful? Now if you could just take that little piercing from you lip, you'd look better. That and remove that awful black nail polish" his mum said, hugging him. He looked ready to commit a mass murder.

"Yes, we don't want everyone to think we have two poofter sons" Kiley's dad said, making Kiley and his mum frown identical frowns. Well the day was saved when Ewan walked across the large lawn and engulfed Kiley in a big brotherly hug. He hugged me and asked about Tamsin. Then he hugged Norah and shook Cam's hand. He greeted the rest of us and led us into the large home. Norah and I were sharing rooms whereas Jaden and Sam were sharing one and so were Cam and Kiley.

So basically, I was in a room with Norah and her daughter. I really hope Aludra didn't cry in the middle of the night because that would be Hell. I'm still not used to being woken up by Tamsin at like two or three in the morning. "Oh Jack stop it. So what if Chris has a boyfriend? Edward Zabini is a very nice and decent young man. And I know that Kiley may dress a little tightly and wear makeup and nail polish and piercing, but he is perfectly normal. He's just artistic. It's just a phase he'll grow out of. Chris however is NOT going through a phase. You can't help how you feel about a person" Mrs. Harker said, looking at her husband disapprovingly.

"You know, I'm right here mum" Kiley muttered, before walking off. Cam followed him while his parents frowned. I felt bad for Kiley and Chris.

"Eh well, Allisha, Norah, Jaden, Samson. This is my bride-to-be Sarah Bernard" Ewan said, as a gorgeous blonde female, walked over to him. She had light blue eyes a tiny waist, long legs, large breasts, and a huge arse. In other words, she looked like a runway model. She had a huge fake smile plastered on her face and I already didn't like her.

"What's wrong with your little brother, Hunny Bunny?" she asked, in the fakest sweet voice known to Witchkind. She was faker than May Anders.

"I don't know love. Kiley's been like that for most of the year though so it's really nothing" Ewan said, taking her hand and walking off. I could see her smirking behind his back.

"That girl is one nasty piece of work" Ryan said, appearing next to me. Ryan was the second eldest of the Harker boys. He looked very much like Jack and Kiley except that his long hair was his mother's brown. He was to be Ewan's Best man. Despite the fact that he obviously did not like Sarah.

"You can say that again" Jack said, appearing next to us with Elizabeth. Elizabeth just nodded her head once as she and Jack walked away towards the house. The only Harker brother I had yet to see was Chris. Then again, Chris did have a reason for not even wanting to be here. I hoped he'd show though. I haven't seen him in a while. It might be nice to catch up with him. Considering that I was the one that inadvertently convinced him to dump his girlfriend and come out to his family and friends.

"Is Chris going to be here?" I asked, Mrs. Harker.

"Yes, Chris won't be here till Sunday with his date" she said, frowning at her husband. He just walked to the house with the rest of the bags.

Well at least he'll be at the wedding. Everyone was off doing their own thing so I decided to help Kiley in his time of need. I walked to his room where he was sitting on his bed, looking at a photograph of himself, Norah, Cam, and me. We were all first years and it was taken the day I got on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. We were all so happy and everything was so simple back then.

"Alli, do you think everything will ever be the same again?" he asked, not looking at me.

I sat down next to him and remembered the many nights I'd spent in this bed. When we were kids, I used to sneak into this room scared of the dark and jump into the bed. Kiley used to hug me and tell me he was scared too. He always told me what he was feeling. But somehow, that changed. We all did.

"Nothing will ever be the same again Kiley. Cam and Norah are parents and engaged. I am a mother who's father hates the baby's father. And you, well you have changed the most out of us" I said, making him look at me. I can't remember the last time his midnight sapphire eyes didn't look sad.

"I was afraid of that. Alli, what I am about to ask you might make you think I'm an arsehole. Please, I need you to help me ruin Ewan's wedding" he said, making me look at him in shock.

"How are we going to manage that?" I said, making him smile. Seeing this made me smile.

"I've already spoken to Jack, Ryan, and Chris. They've agreed to help. Noone else must know what we're attempting to do" Kiley said, almost professionally.

"So what's the plan?" I asked, as he stood up and started pacing.

"Well, Chris is actually coming today, with a date. Ewan's bestfriend who he was and I know still is in love with. She just finished studying abroad in France. I know she loves him too. If we can just get Ewan to see what a bitch Sarah is and get him to admit his true feelings to Glenda" Kiley said, twirling a lock of his slowly growing hair. This meant that he was really thinking. We really were going to do this. "You should have seen him when she left. He wouldn't get out of bed for days. He didn't show up to work. He barely ate. And then, he met the bitch" Kiley said, viciously.

"Well I'm all for it but, how do we get him to see what a bitch Sarah is?" I asked, when Kiley's door opened slowly. I looked up to see Jack and Ryan walk in together.

"Simple, one of you lovely little teenagers drives her up the wall. If Kiley can get her to be the complete and utter bitch she is to him, in front of Ewan. We're saved and then we wouldn't even have to get Glenda and him together" Jack said, proving once again that he should have been in Slytherin.

"I agree but, we might as well get Glenda and Ewan together. That way, we can stop him from getting with another Sarah Bernard" Ryan said, crossing his arms and leaning against the door.

"So, when is Chris getting here with Glenda?" Kiley asked, looking a little anxious.

"When we're all at the dining tables out in the yard. I've timed it perfectly so that everyone can see our dear brother and his lovely date, arrive" Jack said, smirking.

"I've made sure Dad roomed Sarah in the guestroom farthest from Ewan's old room and Glenda's right next door to his" Ryan said, smirking an identical smirk. They both should have been in Slytherin.

"Well, you all know the plan. Kiley has to annoy that bitch into showing her true colors and we have to get Ewan and Glenda together and preferably alone together as much as possible for the next two days. It's also better if we don't meet up like this" Jack said, and we all nodded.

They left the room first and then I did and then Kiley. So now we all had to put on the surprise face for when Chris gets here with Glenda. Mrs. Harker was getting Dinner ready in the large kitchen while Mr. Harker rounded up the last of the Witches and wizards so they could go home for the night. They'd be back to continue preparing for the hopefully ruined wedding, in the morning.

We were all finally sat at the table, with two extra places set, courtesy of Jack and Ryan. Ewan was looking at the empty place beside him and Sarah was silently fuming that she had been placed across from Ewan. Jack and Ryan exchanged silent smirks while Kiley smiled. Sarah had been placed next to Chris's empty spot. They would arrive any minute and operation ruin the Wedding would commence.

A second later, the doorbell rings. "Jack Love, can you get that?" Mrs. Harker asked her husband. He nodded and prepared himself to come face to face with Chris after months without a word to eachother.

As soon as he opened the door, I heard Chris greet his dad quietly and then the unmistakable voice of Glenda. She sounded sweet and sincere. I remember meeting her a few years ago when she and Ewan were still at Hogwarts. I knew that I liked her because she was sweet and kind and not that overly sweet or fake. She was a good person. Not beautiful and maybe pretty but she wasn't someone you'd go for as opposed to the model type like Sarah.

"Oh Chris! You're here!" Mrs. Harker squealed embracing her fourth born son. Mr. Harker was probably upstairs putting Glenda's stuff in the guestroom.

"Yes Mum and I brought a date. You remember Glenda?" he said, making Ewan look up. He looked as if he couldn't believe it was her. Chris was standing behind a short, and curvy female. Glenda had alabaster skin and beautiful flowing auburn waves. Her honey colored eyes were no longer covered behind thick rimmed glasses. All I could do was stare. Glenda looked absolutely gorgeous. Sure she wasn't as thin as Sarah but, she was more natural.

"Oh Glenda! You look so beautiful, it's been ages. How are you?" Mrs. Harker said, leading her into the dining room. Chris smirked as he went to sit next to Ryan. Sarah looked up at the woman she knew was Ewan's oldest and closest friend. The look on her face was of utter jealousy.

"Everyone, you remember Glenda Irisa Hughes? She's here for Ewan's wedding" Mrs. Harker said, as she led Glenda to the seat next to Ewan. He was still looking at her as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "Ewan Harker, don't be rude and come say hello to Glenda" said, his mother. Ewan stood up and walked over to Glenda and his mother.

"Glenda, I can't believe it. It's been forever. When did you get back?" Ewan said, pulling her into a tight embrace. I could tell he had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He probably thought he would never see her again.

"Just last week, Ewan you haven't changed a bit" Glenda said, smiling up at him.

"You look wonderful Glenda, you changed so much" Ewan said, taking another look at her.

"Ewan hunny bun, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Sarah said, ruining their reunion.

"Oh right. Glenda this is Sarah my…er…fiance" Ewan said, looking from Glenda to Sarah then to Glenda again. Sarah looked at him in disbelief but the rest of the Harkers smiled behind her.

"Nice to meet you Sarah and congratulations, the two of you" Glenda said, smiling at the two of them. She was genuinely smiling. She really was that nice.

"Alright enough of that. Let's all sit down to dinner" Mrs. Harker said, smiling at her son. Glenda, Ewan, and Sarah all sat down. All through dinner, Ewan and Glenda were laughing and talking. He didn't pay any attention to Sarah whatsoever. It was really pissing her off. The rest of us couldn't help but smile. This was definitely going to be easier than expected.

After Dinner I decided to get some much needed sleep. After all, Tamsin wasn't here to wake me up. I just hope as stated Earlier that Aludra sleeps the whole night through. I jumped into the shower, and etc. I was finally in the soft bed when Norah came in fully showered, holding Aludra. She didn't say a word, knowing that I just wanted to sleep. We went to bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I passed out.

------Kiley------

I was pretty happy with the results of tonight's plan. Ewan paid no attention at all to that primping, preening, prissy little slag. He only had eyes for Glenda tonight. She sure has changed though, and for the better. This just makes it that much easier. "Kiley, what are you still doing up?" Chris asked, walking over to me. It's been months since I've sat down and actually talked to Chris.

"Thinking. How did you get into contact with Glenda anyway?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, you know that I'm living with Ryan right now. It just so happens that Glenda moved into the flat on the floor under Ryan's. I ran into her on my way to meet Edward" Chris said, as he leaned on the wall next to me.

"Good thing you did, because then we wouldn't be having much luck on ruining this whole thing" I said, looking up at my brother. We used to be so close. I used to look up to him but, when I found out he was a poofter, I just lost all respect. I was so stupid. Chris is still Chris, he's just dating a boy. I found that it didn't matter. I realize now that I was acting like dad is now. Like a complete ignorant wanker.

"I'll say, Edward says it might as well have been fate. Fate has given Ewan and Glenda a chance. At least that's what Edward thinks" Chris said, rolling his eyes. He obviously didn't share his boyfriends opinions on this situation.

"Yeah well, I say we keep an eye on slaggy Sarah and try to push Ewan and Glenda. We only have two days until the wedding" I said, as Ryan walked out of his old room.

"You blokes still scheming eh? Well, I say we spy on them and see how that goes" Ryan said, brushing his long hair out of his face with his hand. I remember when my hair was that long.

"I agree. Surveillance is probably a good idea. Especially involving that bitch" Chris said, crossing his arms.

"We are going to have to keep a close eye on her" Jack said, joining the rest of us in the hallway. This time, Liz was not with him. Those two were practically inseparable. At least Liz was a rockin' chick. What? I heard it in an old muggle film. But she was. So was Ryan's girl, and even Edward was nice.

Ewan had to be the only one to pick a real bitch. "Boys, what are you all doing up?" Mum said, making us all jump. "The rehearsal dinner is tomorrow and we have alot to do in the morning. All of you get to your rooms" Mum said, making us all scatter.

------The Next Morning------

I was the last to wake up and make my way downstairs. Sarah was once again sitting farthest from Ewan who was ignoring her and talking to Glenda. It was hilarious. The rest of us just skulked around and did what we were told. "Kiley, you're always over sleeping on important days. Hurry up and eat your breakfast, I need you and your brothers to get your robes fitted" Mum said, bustling around. Dad was nowhere in sight. He must already be at work.

So the short and short of it is that, Ewan seemed conflicted and Sarah was just plain annoyed. Glenda seemed to be the only one in good spirits out of the three of them. The next day, we were all doing last minute errands. Slaggy Sarah was getting dressed and so was Ewan. The rest of us were already in our robes and I had asked Alli to find Glenda and try to convince her to tell Ewan what she felt about him.

My brothers and I were already lined up behind Ewan while the Bride from Hell was being primped and beautified. It was our last chance. If Alli didn't get Glenda to do it, then…all would be lost.

------Alli------

I couldn't believe what Kiley had me doing. How was _I _supposed to convince Glenda to confess her love to Ewan? It wasn't going to work. It's been a hell of time trying to get them to admit their feelings to eachother. "Glenda, can I talk to you?" I said, while everyone else went to find their seats outside, under the massive Marquee.

"Oh, sure Allisha. What do you need to talk about?" she asked, smiling her kind smile.

"Glenda, I think you should tell Ewan you love him before he marries that Hag, Sarah" I said, making her blush and stutter.

"Where did you get that idea? Ewan Harker has never and will never think of me as anything more than a sister, and Miss Bernard isn't that bad" she said, though I knew she thought otherwise.

"Well, I think you do. I think he does too. You should tell him before he marries the wrong girl" I said, making her frown.

"Don't be silly Allisha, Ewan and I are just friends, now come on, it's almost time for the wedding" she said, smiling again. She really did love him. She loved him enough to let him marry the wrong woman. She loved him enough to let him go. Glenda really was a Saint.

After getting ready, I met Kiley outside of the marquee. "So how did it go?" Kiley asked, as he straightened the front of his brand new onyx robes. His hair was brushed and he wasn't wearing his usual black nail polish. He looked pretty much like old Kiley, except with hair past his ears and brooding eyes.

"Well, I know she does love him but, she refuses to ruin the wedding" I said, making him frown.

"Bollocks, it looks like I'll have to take care of things myself" Kiley said, as we walked inside and took our seats.

"What are you going to do?" I whispered, as everyone else took their seats.

"You'll see" Kiley whispered back. At this exact moment, the traditional wedding march began to play and the bitch Bride walked slowly down the aisle on her fathers arm. He seemed friendly enough. Apparently Sarah gets her snobbery from her mother. Who she is like in every way.

As she reached Ewan, I couldn't help but notice that he glanced at Glenda before turning his attention to Bimbo Bride. The tiny wizard was soon in that whole "Dearly Beloved" crap. I looked at Kiley who looked at his brothers. They all looked seriously nervous. It was mere moments before the Bitch became Mrs. Ewan Harker. "If there is anyone who thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace" he said.

At this moment Kiley, Jack, Chris, and Ryan stood and yelled "I OBJECT!" This made everyone gasp and look from the Harker brothers to Ewan and Sarah. "Guys, what is wrong with you?" Ewan asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Ewan you can't marry her! She's a snobby, gold digging, heartless bitch! She's not the one for you! You don't love her! She was just the rebound from when Glenda left to France! Don't marry her! You'll be making the biggest mistake of your life" Kiley said, making him sputter.

"You listen her you little brat! How dare you say those things and ruin _MY _wedding! As soon as Ewan and I are married, you'll never see him again!" She yelled. "Ewan my darling, you have a choice. Me? Or them?" she said, looking at him pompously.

"Them" he said simply.

"I knew you would choose m-WHAT?" she said, in a shocked voice.

"You heard me Sarah. I choose them. I choose my family and as of this day, I choose to not become part of yours. Now step off" he said, smiling at Kiley. He looked at Glenda and motioned for her to join him as Sarah and her mother stomped off. Her father was just as cheerful as always. Glenda stood up and walked slowly over to Ewan.

"What is it Ewan?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Glenda, I love you. Kiley is right. I've always loved you, since the day we met. I'm glad you came back because then I would have made a horrible mistake. And since we're all here, I'd like to ask you something" he said, lovingly. Mr. and Mrs. Harker were smiling and so were the rest of the Harkers.

"Yes, Ewan?" she said, smiling as tears slipped from her eyes.

"Will you marry me? Right here and right now?" he asked, pulling out a beautiful ring. The one Kiley and I had found in our first year. He had always planned to give it to her. It was his Grandma Annabelle's.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you right here and right now!" she said, sobbing softly. He hugged her tight before they turned around to face the man. Minutes later, Glenda Irisa Hughes, became Mrs. Ewan Harker.

The reception was fun and for once, Kiley and his family were all happy. Kiley's dad didn't even care that Chris had invited Edward to the wedding. I guess after today, he'll be more accepting. I danced with Kiley for the whole night. We never let go of eachother and yet, I could not stop but think about what would happen.

What would happen when we were older, when we left Hogwarts? Will we still be close like this? I hoped so and tonight, I could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

**A/N: I'd like to say sorry x Infinity for the extremely long wait for this chapter. I've been going through some serious issues at home and it'd been giving me some serious writer's block. It also didn't turn out how I wished but, they never do. I'll definitely try to give you a faster update but, no promises.**


	27. Contemplations

Chapter 27-Contemplations…

Song Used: Ever Fallen In Love By The Stiff Dylans

It's been about a week since the successful termination of Ewan and Sarah's wedding. Kiley's been popping by a few times. He seems happier now that his father has accepted Chris's sexual preference. He's still living with Ryan at least until he finds his own place, now that he's out of Hogwarts. Dad seems relieved that It's Kiley coming and not Al. He still has issues with us taking turns with Tamsin on the weekends. But Mum makes him stay quiet. Aludra's even said her first word. I believe it was "Tragic" She seems more like Norah than Cam. Norah's also finally gone back to being called "Night". Despite becoming parents, the Misfits are returning to their normal selves.

Jaden and Samson are growing ever stronger in their relationship and Kiley's even met a girl. She'd just moved in next door to him. She was exactly the kind of girl I approved of. She was kind and caring, a bit on the shy and quiet side. Kiley invited her to my Family's reunion because he wanted me to meet her. I said, ok and hopefully she won't be scared off by my family and extended family.

Kiley's been before so he knows what to expect. His new female friend, does not. Despite having problems with Kiley's previous girlfriend, I'm quite excited or should I say, anxious to meet the girl that's captured Kiley's heart. Mum was in the kitchen, cooking fast. She wanted everything to be perfect for our "Family" Reunion. Despite the fact that there are very few blood relatives left in the Malfoy and Hart families.

"Allison! Mason just cacked himself!" Dad yelled, making Scorpius and I snort into our breakfast.

"Well can't you change him Draco! I'm busy cooking" Mum called, as Mason's cries echoed through the dining hall. This made Tamsin begin to cry. Fuck. I stood up and went to pick her up. Her hair was still as pale blonde as dad's only each day it became more unruly. Like Al's. Dad wasn't too happy about that.

"Love, you know Malfoy men don't change diapers" Dad said, bringing a crying Mason into the dining room. Mason was crying which caused Tamsin to start crying which made Scorpius sigh loudly. He ended up taking Mason and changing him. He handed him back to dad and continued enjoying his breakfast.

After a moment, Tamsin quieted down and Dad scowled at Scorpius. Having just been made to look like a prat. "Dad, you need to just let go of your Malfoy pride. Mum and I won't always be here every second of everyday to change Mason's diaper. Don't look at Alli, she has her own baby to change" Scorpius said, as making Dad turn back to him.

"Scorp's right Dad. I have my own baby to look after and you know that Mum's going to visit Great Aunt Lucinda and Great Uncle Desmond next week. So, you're going to have to take care of Mason" I said, making him frown at me.

"Draco, face it. Our kids are right. You've never changed a diaper in your life but now, you have to because I won't stop doing what I'm doing if you're home" Mum said, letting the food cook itself.

"Oh alright. Next time Mason needs a change, I'll do it" Dad agreed, bitterly. Mum smiled and gave dad a loving kiss on the cheek, before continuing to cook. I can't believe that we're still having this damn family reunion. It was the first time Tamsin had slept through the entire night and I just wanted to sleep. But no. I had to make sure we were both presentable for when everyone shows up.

"Get ready to meet your family Tam" I said, even though I knew she couldn't understand. She just looked up at me with her brilliantly green eyes. Just like Al's. Everytime she looked at me, I saw Al. Everytime she smiles, I see Al. I think it's time for me to admit that I still love him. That I'm still in love with him.

I just won't admit it to anyone else. Not at all. Never. Nope. Besides, he probably has someone else now. Someone who is not mental like me. I am just a distant memory. The only reason he pops by all the time is to see his daughter. Not the mentally unstable mother of said daughter. Tamsin and Mason were now on the floor of the sitting room crawling around. The two of them got along great. They even shared little toys. At two months old, Mason and Tamsin were slightly more advanced than the average baby.

Then again, they aren't Muggle babies. Magical babies advance slightly quicker. Especially with the vitamins from St. Mungos, Ewan told us to give them. I was watching them play together when the fireplace flashed bright green. A second later, an elderly couple was standing in front of the white marble fireplace. Great. Grandpa Lucius and Grandma Narcissa. "Grandmother, Grandfather! What are you doing here?" I asked, picking Tamsin up off the floor.

They didn't know I had a baby. They were going to be pissed, especially because she's half Potter. "We're here to see our grandson of course!" Grandmum said, picking Mason off of the floor. "Oh he looks just like Draco when he was a baby! Except for his hair. Light brown! How strange! Isn't he beautiful Lucius?"

"Absolutely! He will make a handsome young man someday! Allisha, you look wonderful, did you gain weight? I didn't know your mother had another child! And she has the Malfoy hair!" Granddad said, making me frown. Great. Here it goes.

"Mother, Father. You're early!" Dad said, shaking Granddad's hand and kissing Grandmum's cheek.

"Draco where is your wife?" Grandmum asked, cradled Mason.

"Mum, everyone we know is coming over for the annual reunion. She's cooking in the kitchen. I see you've met Tamsin. Mum, Dad, this is your great granddaughter Tamsin" Dad said, making me frown.

"What? Did Scorpius get a girl pregnant?" Granddad asked, looking scandalized.

"No Grandfather. Scorpius didn't get a girl pregnant. Someone got me pregnant. Tamsin is mine" I said, making them look at me in astonishment.

"But you're just a child! How did this happen? Draco how could you let some little degenerate, ruin your daughter?" Grandmum asked, looking hysterical.

"It's not Dad's fault! It was an accident! I didn't mean for it to happen but I don't regret it!" I yelled, making them all look at me.

"Who did it, Pet?" Granddad asked, touching my shoulder lightly.

"It's mine and Al Potter's" I said, making his eyes nearly pop out of his skull.

"I cannot believe this! The Malfoy line has been tainted with a Potter's blood!" Grandmum said, sitting on the chaise loveseat.

"Oh let it go Mother. What's done is done" Dad said, making me smile at him. I couldn't believe it. Dad was sticking up for me. For Al.

A second later the fire place glowed bright green and out came another elderly couple. It was mum's Aunt and Uncle. Lucinda and Desmond Hart. Desmond Hart was the estranged twin brother of my mum's dead father. His eyes were a light blue color and his hair was just as black as mum's. Lucinda was a beautiful woman with a full curvy figure. Her midnight hair long past her shoulders.

They were quite nice and easygoing. They had one son named, Maxwell. I'd only met my cousin Max once before. He was a cool bloke for being forty years old. I hoped he would be coming to the reunion. So here we are, hours later. The place crawling with everyone. "Well if it isn't my young cousin, Allisha!" said a familiar voice. The voice of my Cousin Maxwell. He looked like a younger version of his father.

"Hey Max!" I said, hugging him tightly. Despite being forty years old, Max looked to be at least twenty nine. Mum says, It's the good genes from her side of the family.

"It's been ages since I've seen you. You look so grown up. Finally got your feminine curves, I see" he said, making me slap his arm.

"You still look as young as ever Max. So, how's the wife and kids?" I asked, looking around.

"My darling Sabine is talking with your mother, Laurel is with Philippe skulking somewhere around here. Laurel and Philippe Hart were Maxwell's son and daughter. They were both quiet, morose, and brooding. They looked like vampires. His wife Sabine was like them in everyway. She looked like Vampira, to say the least.

"Ah well, I suppose I'll say hello to them when I see them" I said, as Scorpius walked up to us to greet Max.

"Well you look very much like a man now Scorpius. Congrats on finally being with Rose" Max said, and they began talking. So I skulked off to get something to drink.

"Alli, hey! I've been looking for you for about ten minutes" Kiley said, walking up to me. We hugged before he stood next to a tall and beautiful girl. Her skin was pale milk white. Her hair was pure black but the ends and her fringe were bleached bone white. Her eyes were ice blue with a ring of silver around the pupils. Her plump lips were painted matte black, as were her stunning eyes. She was dressed in a tight black corset with a black tutu skirt and fishnet stocking. Black combat boots, scuffed to the toe.

She looked like a Gothic Goddess, I could barely say "Hi". She intimidated me, despite her shy and kind demeanor. "Hello, welcome to my Family Reunion get together thingy. I'm Allisha Malfoy but, you can call me Alli" I said, holding my hand out.

She smiled and took my hand in her black nailed and black laced hand. She really was a vision in black. Her teeth were pearly white. It almost blinded me to look at her. "It's nice to meet you Alli Malfoy. My name is October Rosewood. Thank you for inviting me to your family's party" she said, in a strange accent. Could it be Transylvanian?

"Great to meet you, I was hoping Kiley would find someone like you" I said, making her blush slightly. Kiley gave me a look and I smirked my trademark Malfoy smirk. "Well, do enjoy yourselves. I hate to be rude but, I have other relatives to greet" I said, walking off to find someone. I could see Dad showing Mason and Tamsin off quite proudly. Despite the fact that Tam was half Potter, Dad was crazy about her.

Now everyone knows I have a baby. Nice. They seemed to be as smitten with her as everyone else in her life was. Merlin, I'm bored. A few minutes later, I practically had to wrench Tam out of dad's protesting arms. She was giggling as I cradled her when someone poked my shoulder. I turned to see Al smiling at me. Or at Tamsin. Most likely at Tamsin. "Hi! I didn't think you'd make it" I said, trying not to sound overly excited.

"You know I'd never miss the chance to see my favorite girl" he said, as I handed her off to him. I smiled at him and he smiled back before cuddling Tamsin.

"So, you're all set to take her this weekend?" I asked, as she pulled on his necklace. It looked just like mine except it was an emerald instead.

"Yes, Lily's dithering about all excited and even James wants to be around" he said, as she pulled an unruly lock of his jet black hair. She seems fond of pulling everything her little hands can touch.

"I'm glad your family has taken to her so well" I said, smiling at him.

"Are you kidding Alli? They're all crazy about her. Dad just loves watching her crawl and play with random objects around the house and Mum never wants to put her down" Al said, as she yanked his hair. "Ow!" he said, smiling. Merlin, I love the bloke and he doesn't know this. He would never know that.

"I'm glad. Everyone that meets her is automatically smitten with her. I guess raising a half Malfoy half Potter will be easier than I thought" I said, looking at our baby, in his arms.

"Yeah, thank Merlin Aunt Hermione blackmailed that Rita Skeeter hag into not writing about us" Al said, and he held Tam closer. Merlin, I wish I had those arms around me. But alas, we have long since proclaimed our "friendship" for one another. There's no way we can go back, especially after that one horrible Valentine's Day.

"That's good, I can only imagine the scandal" I said, more to myself than to him.

"I agree, hey do you mind if I take Tamsin around with me? Erien and Blaine still haven't had a chance to meet her" he said, making me frown slightly.

"Blaine and Erien. Right, okay sure. But it has to be tomorrow. Just come by at noon" I said, taking her out of his arms and walking away before he had a chance to protest. I didn't want to face Erien. I haven't spoken to him since that day on the Quidditch stands. And I wasn't about to face him anytime soon. I also wasn't going to leave him alone with my baby.

"Alli! Now wait just a minute! What's the matter with you?" Al asked, catching up to me easily.

"I just don't think it's time for Blaine and Erien to meet Tamsin yet. Okay? Besides, it's your weekend tomorrow so they can go to your house to see her" I said, holding her close. As if she could protect me.

"You haven't been near Eri for months. What's wrong with you? What happened between you two?" he asked, looking suspicious.

"Nothing Al. It's just that since that kiss he gave me, I haven't been right. I didn't want him to think of it as anything more than it was" I said, settling back into friend mode with Al.

"Eri told me he only did it to make you feel better. He said he thought he was doing you a favor" Al said, making me frown. The bloke really was a Potter. He believed what that Slithery Slimy Snake told him. Erien is such a liar. I can't believe that Al is friends with such a tosser.

"Well if that's all that was…" I muttered, turning away and kissing the top of her pale unruly locks. I ended up in my room with Tamsin, I knew noone would follow me up here. I was laying on my bed, and Tamsin was beating her tiny fists against my chest when, I heard my window open. I looked over and smiled.

"I'm a married man and I still sneak in through your window" Teddy said, standing straight. "How are you Little Girl?" he asked, sitting down. His hair was an electric blue right now. He was dressed in an ancient yet well kept Weird Sisters tee and torn black jeans. A studded belt around his pelvis.

"Well, for a married man, you sure do look like you still did at Hogwarts. I'm great and so is Tamsin. We just had to get away from the crowd downstairs" I said, as he took hold of my baby.

"Thanks and so this is the little monster that was making shite of your bladder? She's beautiful Alli. The perfect blend of you and Al. except for the blonde hair. Recessive trait, huh?" Teddy said, making her giggle as he changed the color of his hair to each of the rainbow.

"Yep. That's my little peanut" I said, smiling as Teddy cooed to her. He would make a great dad when he and Victoire have a baby. "Does mum know you're here?" I asked, as he tickled her playfully.

"Yes. She told me you were up here so I decided to see you. Even though I could have taken the stairs, it's just not my style" he said, grinning mischievously. Typical Teddy.

"Thanks for keeping tradition alive Teddy" I said, smiling at him.

"No problem Little Girl. Well, I have to go downstairs. See you in school" Teddy said, kissing my forehead before placing Tamsin back on my milk engorged basoomers. Ow.

"See ya Teddy" I said, smiling once more as he left out through the window. The bloke was going to break his neck one day. I felt Tamsin begin to fall asleep and I smiled. Closing my eyes, I soon drifted slowly into my first peaceful sleep in a long time. All the while, dreaming of Al Potter.

**A/N: Okay, this is more of a filler and as always it was nowhere near what I wanted it to be. But the good news is that I now only have four more chapters to go. This Chappie is dedicated to Wolverine83 for his continued support. Thank you.**


	28. What's A Kiss Between Friends?

**Chapter 28-What's a Kiss Between Friends?**

**Song Used: Good Is Bad By Ricky Barrow/Headrillaz**

**The next day, I was sitting in the living room with Scorpius who was playing with Mason while Mum sorted the kitchen out. Dad was back at work and boy is he miserable. Uncle Blaise's and Aunt Romilda's case must really be dragging out the worst in everyone. Tamsin was in her high chair with her arms around an overlarge hippogriff stuffed toy. "Scorpius, can you get Mason dressed? I'm taking him to see Roxxy and Liander today" Mum said, refering to her bestfriend Roxanne Morbid. They'd been bestfriend's since they were little girls. **

"**Yes Mother" Scorpius said, as he readied our baby brother. Aunt Roxxy was married to the Ex Lead singer of the band Morbyd Vampyre. Uncle Liander was a very laid back bloke. Except when it came to the subject of his daughters and dating boys. Everytime they came to visit, I was reminded of teenagers at a muggle Goth rock concert. They looked like a couple of vampire punk Goths. So did their twin sons, Van and Richter. **

**Roni and Sapphire Rose were a year older than Van and Richter. They were in Scorp's year. Roni was pretty much Goth Punk and Sapphire was strictly Punk. Those two did not get along. There was only one time I'd seen Roni stand up for Sapphire and that was when I was in third year. Sapphire had been viciously dumped in front of everyone in the Great Hall. When Roni had heard of this, she hunted down the prat and broke his nose. After that, Sapphire became bestfriends with Robbie Davies. **

**She was the only girl he didn't go after and one usually wasn't seen without the other. Anyway, enough about them. I looked up to see mum leaving with a giggling Mason. Scorpius was just finishing his tea and reading the Daily Prophet. Merlin, he looked so much like Dad right now. "Alli, why are you staring at me?" he asked, sipping at his tea. I was holding Tamsin who was holding her stuffed Hippogriff.**

"**No reason. You just look alot like Dad, sitting there with your tea and the Prophet" I said, smirking as he scowled. **

"**Don't you have somewhere to be Alli? It's summer holidays" Scorpius said, putting down his teacup.**

"**Yes, I'm waiting for Al to come pick Tam up so that I can be free this weekend. It's the last week before school starts and I was going to go do some shopping with Jaden and Samson" I answered, placing everything in my extendable baby bag. I wanted to make sure she had everything with her.**

"**Well then he's probably going to show up with Erien and Blaine who are spending the night" Scorpius said, turning back to his paper. Oh sweet Voldemort's nipple! Erien is coming to spend the night here? What the fuck! Can't I never escape him? **

"**Oh. Well, I might be out late. Those queens love to shop" I said, trying not to show any type of emotion. Just then, the doorbell rang.**

"**Could you get that, Alli?" Scorpius said, not bothering to even look up.**

**So I sighed rather loudly and walked into the entrance hall to open the door. As I feared, Al was standing in front of me with Blaine and Erien. As usual, Blaine looked extremely bored and Erien looked haughty. "Hey, there's my little future Quidditch champion" Al said, taking her out of my arms.**

"**Nice to see you too Al" I said, rolling my eyes.**

"**Well so this is what's been making you more mental last term. She's absolutely gorgeous Al, congrats Alli" Erien said, smirking. Blaine looked at her disinterestedly but as soon as she turned and giggled at him, he let out a smile. And it was a genuine smile. Not the usual Zabini smirk thing he does. I guess Tamsin really is a miracle. She can melt even the coldest heart.**

"**Er…thanks" I muttered, turning to face the dining area. "Scorpius! Your friends are here!" I yelled, making the three of them start. **

"**Hey mates, come on in. Hey Al, you take care of my niece" Scorpius said, smiling at him. I'm so glad they're back to bestfriend mode. **

"**You know I will. See you blokes in school" Al said, turning to leave. Later Alli" he said, as I kissed my baby goodbye. **

"**Later Al" I said, and he turned away. This left me with Scorpius and the other two. Jaden better hurry up with Samson. I just want to get the bloody hell out of here.**

"**Well he sure has taken to becoming a father" Erien said, as Scorpius and Blaine headed into the dining room for lunch. Erien just leaned against the stair's banister and smirked as he crossed his arms across his fit chest. I hate him.**

"**Yes, he really loves her and it seems to just come naturally to him" I answered, stiffly. **

"**Oh why the stiff tone Allisha? I thought we were friends" Erien said, stepping closer to me. Oh crap, he's moving closer. I should just do what my head is telling me and back away. But, like a moron, I stay where I am. As if frozen to the spot.**

"**We're not friends Erien. Friends don't use Legilimency on eachother" I said, as he stood but inches away. I could hear his breathing, or was that me? I couldn't tell. His hand was pushing a stray lock of hair out of my face. His skin so soft and warm. Every part of me was screaming to run but, I didn't listen.**

"**That was a mistake on my part. I acted poorly and without thought. Forgive me?" he asked, in his lowest sexiest voice. I wanted to melt right then and there. **

"**Yes" I said, trying to will myself to move forward. But I couldn't. What was it about Erien Flint that made me act like this?**

"**Good Girl" he said, leaning in and pressing his lips against mine. At this moment, I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer. He ran his fingers through my hair while the other hand ran down my back, sending shivers through my spine. His lips attacking my mouth hungrily, desperately, as if he were a starving man. His teeth nibbled at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, giving his tongue access. I moaned as his skillful tongue explored my mouth slowly. I dug my fingers into his back and he let out a low groan.**

"**I think we should stop" I breathed, as his mouth made it's way down my neck. I pulled him closer, his tongue passing over my collarbone and then slowly back up to my waiting mouth. His kisses were intoxicating and I couldn't help but let his hands make their way down my body. I knew it was wrong and I shouldn't have been kissing him like this when I was in love with Al but, I'd been without this for so long that I wanted it. I didn't want him but, I wanted what he was giving me.**

"**I don't think we should. Just be a good girl" he whispered, as he captured my mouth in his again. He was such and arrogant prat that I wanted to push him off but his lips were so powerful. **

"**Hey Alli I forgot the-" Al's voice said, cutting off. I pulled away from Erien and pushed him off. The three of us stood looking at one another. Erien seemed to be the only one at ease. Al looked like he was ready to explode and I just stood there like a big red tomato. It was mere seconds before someone finally spoke up. "Eh, I came to get the stuffed Hippogriff" he said, awkwardly.**

"**Right, let me get it for you" I said, rushing off into the dining room. I covered my mouth in disgust. Here I was snogging the pants off of Erien Flint when all I could think about was Al Potter and who should come and see us snogging but Al himself. How am I going to face him? I mean, I know we're just friends but, Erien is one of his best mates. And he just caught us snogging.**

"**Here you go Al. See you on Sunday" I said, and he took the hippogriff and placed in in Tam's waiting arms. He gave me an awkward sort of smile-grimace and nodded once in Erien's direction, before leaving.**

"**So, where were we?" he said, slyly. I was now back in his arms but, the spell was broken. I couldn't do this for a minute longer.**

"**We are not going to do this again. You need to go upstairs to your friends and leave me alone. Like our first kiss, this was a humongoid mistake. You need to go upstairs now.**

"**Well at least I know you enjoyed yourself" he said, as he began walking up the stairs. "Oh an Alli, don't worry. This won't change anything between us. After all, what's a kiss between friends?" he said, as he turned and walked all the way up the stairs. Once again, Erien Flint has left me in a befuddled state. **

"**Bollocks".**

**A/N: God this fic is full of fillers. I don't know why you put up with it. Anyway, I'd like to thank those of you who are still reading this mundane piece of madness. There are now only three chapters left and I have to warn you that the next one will be a bit rushed. And Yes I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter. **


	29. Another Argument

Chapter 29-Another Argument

Song Used: I Think I Love You By Less Than Jake

**December-Christmas Holiday-Alli's 6th**** Year**

A lot of boring crap happened for the first half of my sixth year, it was pretty uneventful. Al has been pretty distant since that day in my house over the summer. He still pops by to see Tamsin but other than that, I don't really see much of him. At five months Tamsin was absolutely beautiful. Her pale blonde hair was as untidy as Al's and her green eyes, innocent and mischievous all at once. She was crawling quite a lot and loved to get into everything. Mason was the same except every now and then, his face made that same scathing Malfoy look. He definitely was a Malfoy.

I couldn't tell if Tamsin was more Malfoy or more Potter. I guess I would have to wait until she was older. Al and Rose were having Christmas dinner with us Rose, for Scorpius, and Al for Tamsin. This year, Mum said we didn't have to get dressed up since Grandmum and Granddad were spending it in Scotland with Dad's Cousin Lenora and her family. That was one plus, but there were so many damn negatives. Teddy was coming over with Victoire to show mum their newborn daughter Mirabelle. She'd just been born about three days ago.

Theo also had a baby with his wife Amandine, it had turned out that she had gotten pregnant a few months before I gave birth. They'd had a "shotgun wedding" Mum says it's called that when you're getting married because the female got pregnant and didn't want her child to be a bastard. Nice. In any case, it was a simple but entirely loving and beautiful ceremony. Amandine had given birth to a little boy they'd named Michel (French pronunciation) and they were also coming over to show off their few months old son. His parents decided to spend Christmas with Thea and Melena in France. So Theo and Mandi were coming here since, Dad was Theo's Godfather.

"Alli, Theo and his family are here" mum said, walking in with Mason in her arms. His hair still showed no signs of lightening or darkening. Guess he was the strange one in the family.

"Theo! I cried, smiling at him. He was holding a beautiful baby boy with dark hair and ice-blue eyes. Amandine looked absolutely happy. She was proud of her husband and son. It made me smile to see Theo so happy.

"Hey Alli! You look great, love. You remember Mandi? And this is Michel, our son" Theo said, smiling at me.

"Oh yes, it's great to see you too and your son is beautiful" I said, as Tamsin pulled on the necklace Al had given me.

"Thank you! Eet is great to see you again Alli!" Mandi said, as she cuddled Michel.

"Great to see you too" I say, and she swoops down and kisses both of my cheeks. It must be a French thing because the Delacours and Mrs. Fleur Weasley do it all the time.

"Well Alli-girl, I'll see you at dinner. We've got to go visit Mandi's parents" Theo said, kissing my forehead and then Tamsin's. They both smiled and waved before leaving. They were just too perfect together. I was pretty jealous but this was Theo so, I couldn't think badly of them.

"Bye you two. Happy Christmas" I said, smiling at them. "Come on Tam, we've got to get you ready to see your prat of a dad" I muttered, making Scorpius frown at me. He'd been walking down the stairs looking perfectly perfect. Unlike me. The "Ruined" Malfoy.

"I don't see why you and Al have to be so stupid about everything. Alli can't you just have a normal relationship with him for once?" Scorpius said, making me stop on the top stair. He should talk. For months he ignored Al after finding out he was the father of my baby. "And don't act all mental when he shows up with Rose. It's Tamsin and Mason's first Christmas" Scorpius said, in a knowitall tone. Psh, can you believe he's talking to me like I don't know how to act?

"I know how to act normal thank you very much" I said, in my two yearold voice.

"Yeah, I'd love to see that" he said, as the doorbell rang. I really hope it's Teddy and Victoire.

"Hey! Hello Scorpius, is your sister around?" Teddy said, his arm around Victoire's perfect waist. It looked as if she never gave birth except the perfect little blonde baby in her arms proved otherwise especially when the blonde turned to black, then brown, then red, then all the colors imaginable. Just like Teddy.

"Oh Ted she's beautiful" I said, smiling at them.

"Thank you Alli, and Tamsin is beautiful too" Victoire said, despite the extremely gaudy wedding, Victoire was surprisingly low maintenance. She wore light natural makeup and was usually in a pair of jeans and light blue or white silk or lace tops. Her long blonde hair was usually tied back in a ponytail.

"Thanks Victoire" I say, as Tamsin smiles at Teddy and Victoire. We stand there for a moment before mum asks Teddy and Vic to come into the sitting room. They follow her into the room and I am left alone with my five month old daughter. The doorbell rings again and I don't bother to look up. That would be Rose and Al. Erien and Blaine are probably with them too. If I was lucky, Blaine would be with his father and Erien would be terrorizing his family instead of me.

"Happy Christmas Eri, Blaine" Scorpius said, and at this point, I roll my eyes. So they are going to be here. I don't blame Blaine for being here as his family is currently suffering a messy divorce. Edward was probably spending Christmas with the Harkers since he is Chris's boyfriend. But Erien's family is practically perfect. So, he has no reason to be here.

"Happy Christmas mate" Blaine said, dropping his cloak on the cloak hanger. Erien did the same and they walked into the sitting room. Erien winked at me and I growled. I really do hate him. They were talking about the upcoming Quidditch match. I didn't even bother going back to the team. People still look at me all funny. To them I'm still Allisha Malfoy: Mental girl and mother of a Potter's baby. Secrets are never safe in the halls of Hogwarts.

The doorbell rings again and I sigh. Time to face the music. I open the door and Rose and Al are holding a few presents for Tamsin. How sweet. "Hello Alli, you look nice" Rose said, hugging me before going to see Scorpius. She left Al and I alone. Tamsin was pulling at the necklace which caused Al to look at it and exhale deeply. Were we even going to talk about what happened?

"Eh, come on in and put the presents under the tree. Thanks for coming Al. It's sweet that you want to be part of Tam's first Christmas" I said, as I walked to the stairs and sat down. Tamsin giggled as I bounced her on my knee.

"Don't be daft Allisha. Of course I want to be part of Tamsin's first Holiday. I want to be part of Tamsin's first everything" Al said, in an annoyed voice.

"Well excuse me for trying to make conversation Albus" I said, in an equally annoyed tone.

"Well you suck at making conversation! At least I don't go around snogging the pants off people's friends!" he blurted angrily. So this is what the bitterness was about.

"I didn't start it! He kissed me first! When the fuck are you going to realized that Erien Flint is a man whore as well as a shitty person! He's a true Slytherin at heart!" I said, enraged by his accusation.

"You just can't stand it can you? That he has no interest in you what so ever! Look Allisha, just because Erien isn't interested doesn't mean you throw yourself at him and then try to pin it on him!" Al said, making my face grow hotter.

I placed Tamsin on the floor and then stood to face my accuser. "Why can't you just get it through your thick head that I can't stand Erien as much as I can't stand you!" I said, in a low menacing voice.

"I think it's best if we only see each other when I am picking up Tamsin. Don't bother dropping her off" he said, in a monotone voice.

"Fine!" I said, immaturely. I picked up Tamsin as Al headed into the dining room to join the everybody else.

"Fine".

So much for a happy Christmas holiday.

**A/N: Well, had to end it here. I had absolutely no idea what I was actually doing with this chapter. I just wanted to get it out of the way. The argument was really the only thing I wanted to write but, as I will most likely be doing a sequel to this, I wanted to get some of the kids names out there. Two more to go!!**


	30. Prat

Chapter 30-Prat

Song used: Bullets By Editors

**Malfoy Manor - April-Spring Vacation **

Easter here at Malfoy Manor was never really important. Not since Scorpius and I were old enough to know that there was no Easter bunny. Now that Mason and Tamsin are here, we're all about celebrating every bloody holiday imaginable. It's quite annoying missing all of Tam's firsts since I am being forced to finish Hogwarts. Of course Mum's making sure they take lots of pictures and videos of everything she does.

Mason's even said his first word. Dad was very pleased to here him say "Daddy" He's even started saying "Mummy". Typical. Tamsin only giggles. She has yet to speak her first word. I really hope I don't miss that. I'm her mum and I want to be the one to hear her first word. Not her bloody sperm donor, Albus Bloody Potter. Prat.

"Alli, your father and I are going out to have dinner with Roxxy and Liander. We'll be back later. Scorpius has Mason right now. See you later, we won't be out too late" Mum said, as she straightened the front of her light violet dress. For once, Mum and Dad weren't wearing their robes. They looked like rich Muggles. Dad looked like an arsehole and Mum looked like an overly nice middle-aged woman.

"Okay, you two behave yourselves" I said, grinning at my parents.

"Don't you stay up too late either Pet" Dad said, before they Flooed to Aunt Roxxy and Uncle Liander's.

I watched as Scorpius took Mason out for his daily stroll in the gardens. Scorpius had grown quite attached to Mason and which makes me think he wants to have kids someday. With Rose of course. They were a match made in Heaven. Much like Night and Cam. They were both so lucky.

"Come on Tam. Say Mummy" I said, as she teethed on her stuffed Hippogriff's foot. She just looked at me and giggled. "Come on, say Mummy" I said, again. All she did was grab a glob of her Peach puree baby food and throw it into my face and hair. Very nice. My baby likes to throw things.

"Don't throw your food Peanut" I said, and she threw some more. I was practically covered in this peach glop when the doorbell rang. I picked her up and walked to the door. Forgetting that I was covered in peach glop, I opened the door, coming face to face with Blaine. What the Hell is he doing here? And without Erien for once. "What the Hell are you doing here?" I asked, as his dark eyes, scrutinized me in judgment.

"I came by to see if Scorp wanted to go hang out at Erien's place. What's it to you, Peach" he said, in his usual condescending tone. I really don't know how Scorpius could even bare being friends with Snobby Blaine, Whorey Erien, and Mental Albus.

"Well then you'll have to wait, Scorpius took Mason for a stroll in the gardens" I said, as Tamsin pulled my fringe with her peach smothered hand. Great, I'll be smelling like peaches for a while.

"Well, then I'll just sit in the sitting room" he said, walking past me. I followed him in and sat my sticky baby on the floor. "Tergeo" he said, pointing his wand at me and Tamsin. I forgot that he was seventeen now. Tam and I were completely clean now.

"Thanks Blaine" I muttered, as Tamsin crawled over to Blaine's legs and pulling on his pant legs.

"No problem, Peach" he said, picking her up and sitting her on his lap.

"You're never going to stop calling me that, huh?" I said, sitting next to him.

"Never" he said, as he bounced her on his leg. So, Blaine Zabini has a heart? Who knew. He seemed to really like her. It was nice to see him interact so sweetly with her. I guess the snobbery is just a mask. At least, I think so. "So, what'd you do to Al, anyway?" he asked, feigning disinterest.

"I didn't do anything to Al. It's all Erien's fault. If he would just tell Al the truth then, we wouldn't be in this mess" I muttered, bitterly.

"Well, _I_ know that it's all Erien's fault because, nobody knows him as well as I do. Al's just in denial is all. He doesn't want to believe his bestfriend is trying to cop off with the mother of his child. He would much rather believe that you were trying to cop off with his bestfriend" Blaine said, stroking Tamsin's unruly hair.

"Right. He'd rather think of me as some slag and Erien as some perfectly innocent bloke. What a prat" I said, as Scorpius returned with Mason and an unwelcome guest. Erien. Bollocks.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Scorpius asked, as he put Mason down on the soft carpet.

"I should be asking Eri the same thing" Blaine said, putting Tamsin down beside Mason.

"I was taking Mason out for his daily stroll when Eri spotted us in the gardens. He was coming by to invite me over. But, I promised Mum and Dad that I would watch Mason for them" Scorpius explained, while Erien winked to me from behind him.

I scowled and turned my attention back to Blaine. "Well, I was here for the same thing, but instead I found myself in the company of your sister. Should we go now, Eri?" Blaine said, making Scorpius and Erien gaze at me.

"Yeah, we should leave Scorp to his tot-sitting. See you Scorp. Bye Allisha" Erien said, smirking at me.

"Goodbye Scorpius. I will be back for another chat…Peach" he said, kissing my cheek lightly, before turning and stopping midstep. Erien and Scorpius looked shocked by this simple exchange between us and we all turned to face the doorway. It was Al. he was standing there, completely red in the face. Crap. I think he saw Blaine kiss my cheek.

"I didn't know there was going to be a party" Al said, in a cool tone.

"What are you doing here? It's not your weekend" I said, in an icy tone.

"I just came by to see Scorpius. What's it to you anyway? Just because it's not my week to pick up Tam, doesn't mean that I can't come over to see Scorpius any other day" he answered, rudely.

"Well then go on. Get it over with so you can get the fuck out" I said, making the other three look quite uncomfortable.

"Oh well I won't trouble you anymore. It's bad enough that you're after Erien, now you've set your sights on Blaine. Who, by the way is too out of your league" he says, making Scorpius take Mason into his arms. He, Erien, and Blaine walked out, not wanting to get into the crossfires of what was sure to be a screamathon.

"Excuse me? What do you mean, "Too out of my league"? Do you honestly think that I feel even an inkling of desire towards your friends? You must be the thickest most mental bloke I have ever met!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in frustration.

"Merlin, Alli! Do you always have to be such a mad and unreasonable girl?" he said, looking flustered. He stood in front of me and looked like he was either going to cry or slap me. I dare him. If he even lays one hand on me, I will curse his bloke bits clean off. Using that curse Mr. Potter used to scar Dad's chest in their sixth year.

"I'm not the unreasonable one! You won't even believe me when I'm telling you the truth! You're such a-a-a" my voice trailed as I struggled to find a suitable name to call him.

"Prat" said a small voice.

"Yes that's right, a prat! Wait. What?" I spluttered, turning to Tamsin. Who was sitting in between our feet. Al and I looked down at our smiling daughter and I smiled. Then he smiled. Did she really just speak?

"Prat! Prat! Prat!" she said, in an angelic voice.

"Oh, Merlin Al! Tamsin just spoke her first word!" I said, picking her up.

"I can't bloody believe it! Tam said prat!"he said, and we both cuddled her together.

Scorpius, Erien, and Blaine both all walked down the stairs. Mason in Scorp's arms. "What's going on? Have you two finally made up then?" Scorpius said, looking at us.

"No! Of course not! I'm just happy that Tamsin spoke her first word!" I said, as Al backed a bit away from us.

"Well, I have to go but, I'll pick Tam up next week. By Alli" Al said, kissing Tamsin before walking out.

"Bye…Al" I muttered, as I hugged her close.

A minute later, Erien and Blaine said goodbye to us and went to catch up with Al.

"Well, there you have it. Proof that your daughter will most likely be as mad and mental as you and Al" Scorpius said, walking up the stairs to put Mason down for his nap.

"Prat" Tamsin said, giggling.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Peanut" I said, as I followed him up the stairs to put Tamsin down for her nap. I was ready to turn in for the night. Screaming at the bloke you love but hate at the same time can be quite tiring. I really do need to get a new hobby.

**A/N: Okay so that wasn't quite as long as I wanted it to be but, there you have it. Chapter 30. Now all that's left is the Epilogue. Hopefully, it will be better than the last few chapters I've submitted.**


	31. epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Song Used: Time to Pretend By Mgmt**

**The Last Day of Al and Scorp's Years at Hogwarts: Kings Cross Station**

So here I am, standing in the middle of Kings Cross Station. Watching as everyone passes me by. Their judgmental stares as they see the one yearold in my arms. I don't look much different now. Mum and Dad have gone off to congratulate Al, Scorpius, Rose and the others. They all graduated Hogwarts. I didn't feel much like congratulating anyone, especially because Blaine and Erien were in that group.

"Daddy!" Tamsin squealed happily. I turned to look at the man that was now Albus Potter. He looked like he'd gained some muscle. Not that I always look at him anyway. We don't speak at Hogwarts and we barely speak when he's over for the holidays. But, I had also found a pretty good friend in Blaine. He wasn't as snobby as I had first thought him to be.

"Hey! Tam! I missed you!" he said, taking her out of my arms and kissing her forehead. She laughed as he cuddled her and I watched. I wish that he would find it in his heart to forgive all of our bollocks from the previous year. But, I'm a Malfoy and too proud to apologize first, especially because he still thinks I am into Erien. Prat.

"Congrats on completing N.E.W.T. year, Al. I guess Slytherin will have to find a new Seeker and Captain. The team won't be the same without you" I said to him. I also wanted to say that I will not be the same without him either as, Tam will be spending family holidays with Al's family this year.

"Thanks Alli, you're next after this summer. Good luck and all. I should know. Those exams kicked my arse" he said, handing her back to me.

"Well, I guess you have to go and celebrate huh?" I said, awkwardly. Frick, I thought I was past the weird awkwardness. I really need to just shove my foot into my mouth. Only, I'm not that flexible. Muggles really do have weird sayings.

"Yeah, we're going to dinner. I'll see you this weekend then?" he asked, also awkwardly. Well, at least I'm not the only one.

"Yep, this weekend. Bye Al" I said, turning towards where my family was congratulating Scorpius, Laurel, and Phillipe on their successful transitions from Hogwarts to the Wizarding world. They really do look like vampires. Max and Sabine were hugging mum and Scorpius and then they left with my Vampire like cousins.

"Congrats Scorp" I said, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Alli" he said, hugging me and then kissing his niece. "Don't you think you ought to go after him?" Scorpius said, as he loosened his tie.

"Nope. Al and I have yet to make complete peace. Now if you'll excuse me, I haven't had a chance to congratulate Blaine yet" I said, walking over to him and his family. It seemed that over Spring break, Uncle Blaise and Aunt Romilda had made up. Edward was kissing Chris and hugging him tightly. While their parents walked over to mine and started talking.

"Well, don't you think it's about time you came here and gave me my hug Peach?" Blaine said, opening his arms. I smiled as he hugged the two of us carefully.

"Congratulations Blaine. You did it" I said, and he kissed my cheek.

"It's a happy day and I can still see the sadness in your eyes. Why don't you go catch up to him and tell him how you feel?" Blaine said, in a knowing way. What is it with these bloody wizards these days? They're all about trying to get me back together with the bloke that impreggered me. Meh.

"No. Absolutely not. Al won't listen and I'm sure he won't believe me" I said, chancing a glance across the station. He had stopped to talk to a few remaining former seventh years.

"Oh come now, Peach. I'm sure he'll listen. Take this chance before he goes to work for the Ministry. You know there are a lot of witches who would love to get their claws on Albus Potter. Then, you'll end up alone" he said, putting an arm around me.

"He can do better than me. I'm just the mental girl he knocked up" I said, staring down at the miracle that came from all of that madness. Her wide green eyes seemed to be looking deep into my soul. Great, I must be going crazy. She's only a year old. Alli, you really are going mad.

"Listen Peach, you really need to stop thinking of yourself like that" Blaine said, taking Tamsin out of my arms. "Now go get him Peach" he said, pushing me in Al's direction.

I was so caught off guard that I ended up falling face flat on the floor. At Al's feet. I'm going to murder Blaine Zabini. He will be nonexistent when I get up off of this floor. "Holy crap! Alli, are you okay?" Al said, taking me by the arms and helping me up.

I looked up at his face and felt a warm liquid drip from my nostrils. Fuck. I'm bleeding. My hands and knees are all scratched up and my hair is a mess. I look like a lunatic and still all I can think is about how amazing Al's eyes are. And about how, everytime I think about him, my heart goes all wobbly and I can't think straight. Except, I can't ever think straight. He just makes me even more not able to think straight.

So here goes. "Al, I-"

"Hold that thought Alli" he said, interrupting me. Rude. He stood there for a second, as if trying to find the words. Merlin, his eyes are just so beautiful. I felt like I could just drown in them.

He let go of my arms and stared deep into my eyes. His hand made its way to my slightly bruised cheek and he let it rest there. "Alli, I'm sorry I was an arsehole to you. Erien told me everything just now. I should have believed you when you said you didn't like him. You are the most mental and just plain weird girl. You never make any sense and sometimes you make me so crazy that I want to rip my hair out. But it doesn't matter because, no matter how mad, weird, annoying, and mental you are…I will always love you. I've loved you for so long. I love you so much that I never wanted to see you with anyone else but me. I love you so much that I didn't have the bollocks to try to get you back. I love you so much that just the thought of spending even a second in your company makes me so crazy I can't even think straight. My heart goes crazy when I see you. It feels as though it will rip out any second. I love you Allisha Malfoy" Al said, gazing at me anxiously.

"I love you too, you stupid arsehole! I can't believe you took so long! You are the biggest wanker in all the wizarding world!" I cried, punching his chest and then he kissed me. Despite the fact that my blood had spilled down to my lips, he kissed me. And I kissed him back. What could I do? The bloke just professed his love to me, albeit in a very rude and strange way but, he did it his way.

"We really are quite a strange pair" he said, as he smiled. I smiled back and wiped the blood from his lips. Then I wiped mine and the rest from my nose. He then wiped the tears from my eyes and all I could see was him. It was as if no one else existed. Just me and just Al.

"We really are. I'm just glad you finally came to your senses, Albus Potter" I said, as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I smiled and he moved his face closer to mine.

"Me too Alli. Me too" and then he kissed me again. I guess even mental and socially inept girls can get their happiness. It just takes a little bit of magic, love, and push to the ground from your friends.

**A/N: So there it is. The end to TBAM. I'm kind of sad to see it end but, also relieved. I can't believe that after two years, I'm finally finished. Still, I would like to thank all of you for reading and even if you didn't review, I'm thankful for those of you who have stuck with Alli till the very end. I'd like to thank Ali aka roadpie, firefairydog94, Avidreadr, Godrico Gryffindor, and Wolverine83 for being such wonderful reviewers. I would also like to thank Guy aka Furtive Fox, Dan aka Dan No-Name, Angel O, Debora M, My BFF Lebby B aka Roxxy, and my Awesome boyfriend Thomas H. and all the others for all of your support. You are what kept me going despite the bad reviews and all the other crap in my life. This is dedicated to all of you. I love you all. **

**A/N2: The first chapter of the sequel should be up by next week. I will also start updating the stories I had abandoned for TBAM. Keep an eye out. Your names might appear in the fics =^.^=**


End file.
